Luz em meio às sombras
by Nymph Nif
Summary: Com novos mutantes, novos acontecimentos chegam a Bayvile. Pensamentos, segredos, sentimentos, mistérios... em meio a tantos conflitos entre humanos e mutantes, é na mansão Xavier que o tédio está com os dias contados.
1. Dois novos mutantes

**Essa fic se passa algum tempo depois do final da quarta temporada (o fim da série), aqui, Rahne e Jubilee voltaram para o Instituto depois de serem tiradas a força pelos pais, e como sabem, Evan está com os Morlocks. Fora isso, a única coisa que muda é que entram dois novos personagens criados por mim. Tentarei colocar um pouco de cada coisa ao longo da fic, mas sem compromisso.**

**Disclaimer: As únicas coisas que me pertencem são os mutantes Linus e Mirela e suas famílias, os X-Men não são criação minha.**

Idades:

Jean e Scott: 19

Vampira: 18

Kurt e Kitty:17

Ray, Amara, Bobby, Roberto, Sam e Jubileu: 16

Rahne: 14

Jamie: 13

**Obs.: Pelo que pesquisei, o certo seria Jubileu ter 14 anos, mas achei mais interessante que ela tivesse 16 na fic, até mesmo por causa da escola.**

**

* * *

Luz em meio às sombras**

**Capítulo 1: Dois novos mutantes**

_Um garoto estava sentado no chão, aparentemente tinha sido atirado lá, estava pasmo, havia um homem parado em sua frente..._

"_As únicas pessoas que confiaram nela, além de mim, morreram. E não pense que eram jovens, eram idosos, tinham uma família. Ela os matou..."_

"AH!" Era só um sonho, mas parecia tão real... era como se estivesse lá, junto com eles. Ela levantou-se, suando frio, sua respiração estava ofegante. Não sabia dizer como, mas sabia que aquilo tinha alguma relação com ela, seus avós...

**-Instituto Xavier-**

"Aí, isso num tá legal, enjoei desse time!" Jamie olhou para a outra equipe: Ray, Amara, Jubileu e Bobby, como sempre, juntos (provavelmente por terem poderes parecidos), o que deixara Jamie enjoado de jogar todas as vezes com Rahne, Roberto e Sam. "Vai, alguém troca de time comigo, isso já ta chato!"

Resmungando em um tom inaudível, Bobby, trocou de time com o amigo e o basquete prosseguiu com quatro de cada lado, na falta de dois jogadores.

Múltiplo começou e rapidamente passou para Ray, este fez com que chegasse nas mãos de Amara e em seguida de Jubileu, que driblou Sam com o corpo e arremessou. Antes que a bola tomasse muita altura, Rahne, em sua forma de lobo, interceptou-a no ar, ela espirrou e caiu na mão de um dos sete Jamies na quadra.

"Aqui!" A posse então passou a ser de Ray, que mirou a cesta. Quando o ponto já era esperado, Bobby, congelou a entrada da cesta e ela voltou a ser rifada.

Roberto tentou alcançá-la, mas logo se deu conta que Amara já estava com ela.

"Derrete isso!" Magma atendeu ao pedido dos companheiros e derreteu o gelo, só então podendo arremessar. A bola girou em torno do aro até que Ray disparou um pequeno raio elétrico nela, marcando para a equipe.

"Ah, é assim então, Frenético?" Roberto energizou o corpo com a energia solar e jogou a bola até o outro lado da quadra. Entendendo o que parceiro quis dizer, Sam usou seus poderes para alcançá-la rapidamente, disparando pelo ar como um verdadeiro míssil.

Ele alcançou-a, mas perdeu o controle e bateu na tabela adversária, rachando-a ao meio.

"Ah, Míssil, você estragou tudo!" Bobby sorriu e ajudou ele a se levantar.

"Foi mau galera..."

Do lado de fora da quadra, Fera chacoalhava negativamente a cabeça. "Pelo jeito eles não sabem o que é não usar os poderes".

Jean, Scott, Kurt, Vampira, Kitty, Logan e Tempestade estavam na sala, conversando, quando o professor Xavier apareceu.

"O Cérebro detectou dois novos mutantes, posso contar com a ajuda de todos vocês?"

"Claro, professor."

"Ótimo. O primeiro deles é Linus Karl Fletcher, um mutante de dezoito anos, filho de pai escocês e mãe inglesa, mas nascido na Nova Zelândia."

"Tipo, o que ele pode fazer?" Lince Negra apressou-se para perguntar.

"Bom, digamos que ele pode mover coisas através do controle da própria sombra, desde que este objeto também tenha uma sombra, ou seja, sua mutação funciona apenas quando há luz. Mas a sombra permanece no chão, o que dificulta sua localização. Até onde pesquisei, descobri que é herdeiro de uma grande fortuna e isso que o mantém vivo. Veio para Bayville provavelmente por saber que há muitos iguais a ele aqui, portanto, só foi detectado com facilidade agora."

"Não sei por quê, mas esse rapaz ainda vai nos dar muito trabalho..."

"É por isso que preciso da ajuda de todos vocês, Logan, talvez nem tanto para convencê-lo, mas para adaptá-lo ao Instituto."

"E quanto ao outro mutante?"

"Mirela Biasi, uma italiana de uns quinze anos, nasceu em uma família de classe média, veio para cá quando mal sabia falar, vive em uma cidade pequena, um pouco longe daqui e teve uma vida normal... até hoje. Esta noite, seus poderes se manifestaram e seus pais ficaram frustrados com isso, ela está assustada e tem muitas dúvidas, ainda não aceitou o fato de ser mutante e passou a odiar quem é. Neste caso provavelmente ocorrerá o contrário, talvez seja muito mais difícil convencê-la do que adaptá-la."

Vampira lembrou-se da época em que descobriu o que era até sua entrada aos X-Men, sabia exatamente o que a garota estava passando.

"Scott, quero que leve os outros para a construção abandonada, onde Linus foi localizado, ele não deve ter saído de lá, talvez queira ser encontrado."

"Claro, professor."

"Tempestade, peço que vá comigo até a casa da outra mutante e Logan, terá de cuidar dos Novos Mutantes enquanto estamos fora."

"Por que eu sempre fico com a pior parte?"

**-Construção Abandonada-**

"Linus!" A voz do líder dos X-Men ecoou pelo terreno abandonado, mas não houve resposta.

Ouviu-se um estrondo. Parte do chão agora estava rachada. Ao longe, via-se Avalanche, Mercúrio, Groxo e Blob aproximando-se, a Feiticeira Escarlate vinha um pouco atrás, não gostando nada do que o resto da Irmandade queria fazer.

"O que faz aqui, Alvers?"

"Se manda, Summers, chegamos aqui primeiro!"

Do meio da construção, Mística aparece, falando em um tom desprezível "Ora, ora, ora, parece que conseguiram a mesma informação que nós, não é? Peguem eles!"

Então iniciou-se mais uma tradicional batalha entre a Irmandade e os X-Men, talvez o único desafio lá fosse Wanda Maximoff, nem mesmo Lance seria problema.

Não demorou muito e Pietro já estava com os pés no ar, levantado pela TK de Jean, Groxo tentava inutilmente pegar Noturno, Kitty tinha dado um jeito de convencer Lance a parar, Ciclope acertara Mística em cheio e Vampira absorvera Wanda para depois cuidar de Blob. Novamente a Irmandade fugira e nada de grave acontecera, o silêncio fora quase que imediato.

O barulho de alguém batendo palmas lentamente fez com que eles se virassem e encontrasseem o que procuravam. Um garoto com trajes negros estava sentado em uma pequena construção de pouco mais de dois metros. Usava uma calça larga cheia de bolsos, tênis de skatista, uma blusa quase caindo de seus ombros por estar com o zíper semi-aberto com mangas tão compridas a ponto de cobrirem mais da metade de suas mãos e um capuz inutilizado, uma mochila aparentemente cheia estava pendurada em seu ombro esquerdo. Cabelo loiro-escuro (se é que esse termo existe, mas acho que me entenderam ,né?), iPod no bolso, headphone pendurado no pescoço e um olhar profundo oculto por cores castanho-claro.

"É, vejo que vim ao lugar certo" Ele esboçou um sorriso e Scott começou a encará-lo, não estava gostando nem um pouco do jeito que ele aparecera.

"Você por acaso seria Linus Fletcher?"

"Sou eu sim, mas pode me chamar de Espectro se preferirem, era como me chamavam no colégio por toda a parte, não que eu gostasse..."

"Nós somos do Instituto Xavier, você..." Antes que Jean pudesse terminar, Linus a interrompe.

"Se querem saber o que penso, não tenho a mínima vontade de salvar o mundo que me rejeitou."

Kurt e Kitty, respectivamente, usaram outros argumentos para tentar convencê-lo.

"Não, não, não, ah, cara, num é nada disso... Sabe, na mansão somos todos mutantes e lá aprendemos a controlar nossos poderes, não é um quartel, é uma escola."

"É, tipo, depois você decide se vai salvar as pessoas ou viver uma vida normal, ninguém o forçará a nada."

"Jamais terei uma vida normal e vocês sabem disso... Olha, eu não sei, eu não tenho pra onde ir, mas..."

"Aí, você não precisa ir se não quiser, sacô?" Vampira olhou para ele, se não quisesse ir, não haveria como convencê-lo do contrário, seria perda de tempo.

"Ah, agora falou a minha língua!" Com um pulo desceu do lugar que estava e subiu em cima do skate, que estava escondido, passando pelos X-Men, estes acharam-no, no mínimo, estranho. "Vem cá, onde esse tal lugar fica?"

**-Instituto Xavier-**

Ray corria desesperadamente pela floresta, fugindo das armadilhas ali instaladas. Viu um vulto passando ao seu lado pelas árvores e parou.

Lâminas voadoras vieram em sua direção. Ele destruiu-as com uma forte descarga elétrica e voltou a correr.

Atrás dele vinham Amara, Sam e Jamie. Jamie tropeçou em um galho e três réplicas dele apareceram, todas caindo em um buraco.

Uma rede caiu do céu, Magma tentou queimá-la, mas nada aconteceu, além de sua captura.

Agora Bobby e Jubileu se juntavam a Frenético e Míssil, dizendo que Roberto e Rahne também tinham sido capturados. Eles seguiram em velocidade até que entraram um túnel de pedras.

Espinhos de metal apareceram das paredes instantaneamente e pararam pouco antes de chegarem no pescoço dos mutantes.

"Parar simulação" Ao comando de Logan, o Computador parou a simulação e a paisagem se transformou de volta na Sala do Perigo. "Vocês falharam de novo, crianças, quando irão aprender?"

"Hey, como queria que passássemos por lá?" Ray, assim como os outros, estava cansado das sessões do Wolverine, elas pareciam impossíveis de serem completadas, eles chegavam a suspeitar que eram mais difíceis do que as do time principal.

"Isso não é justo, não podemos atravessar espinhos!" Bobby simplesmente disse o que todos pensavam.

"Eu não disse que podiam, garotos, para passar por obstáculos é necessário trabalho em equipe, não podem deixar companheiros para trás, precisamos de todos."

"Que eu saiba você disse que bastava um chegar ao final que completávamos a missão..."

"E eu estava certo, Jubileu, mas, para um chegar ao final, é necessário que os outros ajudem. Certos obstáculos só podem ser superados com um certo tipo de mutação. Rahne poderia passar pelos espinhos antes que eles a alcançassem se estivesse lá, Sam poderia fazer isso se usasse a massa cinzenta."

"HEY! O que está insinuando? Eu não sou burro!"

"Ufa, finalmente terminamos a sessão, aquilo já estava me deixando profundamente irritado".

"Como se isso fosse difícil" Ray fingiu não ter ouvido o que Amara falou. "Mas eu concordo plenamente com você, Ray, os treinos com o sr. McCoy são muito mais legais do que os desse cabeça dura. Eu preferiria ser cobaia da Kitty do que ser filha do Wolverine."

"Eu não me arriscaria a tanto." Todos riram ao lembrar que a garota era um desastre na cozinha.

Os quatro amigos conversavam em um canto da sala quando Jubileu viu pela janela a chegada dos outros mutantes.

"Quem é aquele cara?"

"Ouvi o Fera dizer que é Linus Fletcher, ele pode controlar a sombra e, a partir dela, outras sombras e seus respectivos corpos."

"Ele parece ser um cara legal, e, se não fosse tão gótico, diria que é muito bonito também" Bobby lançou a Jubileu um olhar de reprovação, aparentemente abalado com o que tinha ouvido.

"Pra mim ele não passa de um riquinho exibido, Jubes..." Ray e Amara trocaram olhares e risos, meio que tirando sarro de Bobby.

**-Casa dos Biasi-**

Tempestade ergueu a mão e bateu levemente na porta. Segundos depois, Rosina e Alessandro Biasi, os pais de Mirela e Alfonso, atenderam-nos.

"Em que podemos ajudar?"

"Viemos apenas conversar, já deve saber quem somos, eu sou Xavier e esta é a Tempestade, soubemos o que houve com sua filha, queremos ajudá-la."

Os dois trocaram olhares nervosos e por fim permitiram a entrada dos mutantes.

Alfonso estava sentado no sofá lendo uma revista, era dois anos mais novo que a irmã, e, ao contrário dela, nascera depois que os pais se mudaram para Bayville.

Ouvindo a movimentação na casa, Mirela apareceu de cabeça baixa, sabia quem eles eram e o que queriam, mas tinha medo de dar mais um passo para uma vida diferente. Usava uma calça bailarina preta e uma camiseta regata branca, estava descalça. Olhos e cabelo castanhos, com mechas pintadas em rosa, dando um ar moderno a quem não gostava muito de maquiagem. Em seu pescoço, um colar de madeira semelhante à pulseira no punho esquerdo.

"Oi." Disse timidamente, só agora levantando os olhos para ver os visitantes.

"Mirela... sei o que passa, descobriu que a partir de agora jamais terá uma vida normal sendo algo que há pouco tempo soube que existe, acredite, todos nós passamos por um dia assim antes."

"Não, o senhor não sabe, professor. Minha família veio pra cá depois de meus avós serem mortos por mutantes desconhecidos em que confiamos, eu sempre os odiei... agora descubro que faço parte desse grupo..."

Ela sentou-se ao lado do irmão e Ororo aproximou-se dela. "Minha querida, nem todos os mutantes são assim, o seu sofrimento é totalmente compreensível."

"Não importa, sei que querem me ajudar, mas eu não sei se podem... digo, eu não quero ser quem sou, e mesmo que quisesse, não é bem assim... se estou certa, a minha mutação é prever o futuro e isso acontece a todo o momento, sonho com o futuro, vejo o futuro quando não quero, às vezes acontece quando toco em alguém ou em algum objeto, ou mesmo quando estou parada... eu... eu vejo coisas ruins o tempo todo, nunca é algo bom... nem sei ao certo se é o futuro..." Lágrimas agora escorriam de seu rosto em grande quantidade, não era fácil ver coisas ruins toda hora. "Às vezes... às vezes vejo coisas que podem acontecer, mas não acontecem... nunca sei se o que estou prevendo é verdade, entendem? Eu não posso dormir em paz e nem ser feliz assim! Não faz nem um dia que eu descobri meus poderes... e já fiz tantas previsões que pude dizer tudo isso a vocês."

"Acalme-se, Mirela, podemos lhe ajudar, se quiser pode vir conosco e talvez haja uma solução, mas não é obrigada a ir se não quiser."

"Eu... eu não sei, está tudo muito confuso... desculpem-me... e-eu não posso... pelo menos agora... ainda não"

"Está tudo bem, daremos o tempo que precisar para pensar, mas fique sabendo que estaremos prontos parra recebê-la, se mudar de idéia voltaremos para lhe buscar. Aqui está." Xavier estendeu um papel com o telefone da mansão e ela o pegou, sua mão estava trêmula, tinha medo de que isso fizesse com que visse um futuro novo. "Este é o telefone do lugar onde estamos, se precisar de ajuda, basta nos ligar, espero que ainda chegue o dia em que verá como dom o que hoje chama de maldição." Xavier estava preocupado, ela não conseguiria viver daquele jeito sem ajuda, mas seria difícil fazer com que ela confiasse novamente nos mutantes.

Eles se despediram e voltaram para o carro, onde fariam uma longa viagem de volta ao Instituto.

"Acha que ela virá?"

"Sim, Tempestade, quando a hora chegar, ela virá. Temos de dar tempo ao tempo e esperar que haja uma solução para esse problema."

**

* * *

**

**Linus Fletcher e Mirela Blasi, esses foram os personagens que eu criei, espero que tenham gostado deles, tentei fazer um equilíbrio colocando fraquezas em cada um, porque pra mim são as desvantagens que tornam um personagem interessante... Não sei se gostaram dos nomes, mas eu tinha que por nomes de acordo com a nacionalidade de cada um. Não sei se já existem mutantes com os poderes deles, portanto, se existir não tem nenhum parentesco com esses dois. O próximo capítulo virá em breve, espero.**


	2. A Chegada ao Instituto

**Se eu me lembro bem, tem um capítulo que a Vampira aparece no quarto sozinha, possivelmente no ex-quarto da Tabitha****, mas nesta fic ela divide o quarto com a Kitty, não quis mudar isso porque eu acho que vai ficar melhor assim. Ah, em falar em Tabitha, eu não me lembro bem se ela voltou para os X-Men depois de sair da Irmandade, de qualquer forma, aqui ela está com os pais, pelo menos por um tempo...

* * *

**

**Cap. 2: A Chegada ao Instituto  
**

Com passos largos e silenciosos, Linus entra na mansão junto com os outros mutantes, tinha uma expressão fria no rosto, como se estivesse determinado a seguir seu caminho. Era seu modo de ser: misterioso e atento a tudo o que acontece ao seu redor, um olhar frio e determinado quando há muito em jogo, mas um jeito leve de levar a vida, sem grandes preocupações visíveis... esperto, sabia contornar qualquer situação, quando punha algo na cabeça, dificilmente o faziam mudar de idéia, seguia as regras da vida de seu modo, o medo de encarar a verdade fazia com que a escondesse, tornando-o uma pessoa livre, às vezes rebelde e, acima de tudo, sombrio.

"Linus, esses são alguns dos mutantes dos quais falamos" Scott apontou para os quatro garotos no canto da sala "Ray Crisp, Amara Aquilla, Jubilation Lee e Robert Drake. Este é Linus Fletcher, acabamos de conhecê-lo."

Eles se cumprimentaram quando Jean perguntou "Onde estão os outros?"

"O senhor McCoy deve estar preso no laboratório, Logan sumiu, Sam está no quarto, Rahne e Roberto estão na piscina e Jamie..." Amara parou pensou um pouco "...bem... Jamie está em toda parte."

Alguém teria que apresentar a mansão toda para o novo recruta, pensando nisso, Scott olhou para trás, nenhum sinal de Kurt e apenas o cabelo de Kitty atravessando a porta da cozinha, pedir a um dos Novos Mutantes seria meio caminho andado para torná-lo como eles e ele e Jean teriam de preparam as aulas, já que o professor pedira que fossem tutores dos mais jovens.

"Vampira, pode mostrar a mansão para o nosso companheiro aqui?"

"Hmm... claro, sem problemas. Vem, Linus."

Eles saíram da sala e começaram pelo lado de fora, onde se podia ouvir barulho de água e pessoas conversando. Dava para ver de longe que havia mais de três pessoas lá...

"Rahne Sinclair, Roberto Da Costa e..."

"James Madrox." Conclui Linus ao ver quatro réplicas desajeitadas do garoto jogando tênis.

"Isso. Que eu saiba era para ele estar estudando como castigo..."

"E eu acho que está." Ele indicou para uma árvore onde mais três réplicas de Jamie estudavam, cada um segurando um livro e fazendo anotações, nem parecia o garoto arteiro de treze anos que todos conheciam.

"É... se for ficar aqui vai ter que aprender a conviver todo dia com caras como esse. Vai por mim, até você acostumar vai odiar isso."

"Como consegue ter privacidade aqui? Quero dizer... com tudo isso ao seu redor, gente usando poderes o dia todo..."

"Não consigo, não dá pra ter privacidade onde se tem garotas que atravessam paredes e garotos que aparecem na sua frente do nada, mas logo você acostuma, todos são bem legais e tenho certeza de que o receberão bem."

"O que vocês fazem aqui além de recrutar mutantes?"

"Pensei que soubesse... a gente tem sessões na Sala do Perigo para simular situações com outros mutantes ou contra qualquer um que queira tirar a gente do mapa... os mais novos tem aulas com os tutores, além de sessões com o Logan e com o senhor McCoy... além disso, aqueles que têm família passam o Natal e as férias em casa, os outros ficam aqui, mas dessa vez foi diferente... todos resolveram passar o final da férias aqui porquea Jean e o Scott vão pra faculdade em outro lugar, vão morar fora por isso."

**-Irmandade-**

"Vocês falharam seus incompetentes!"

"Ih, olha quem fala, você também falhou, Mística."

"Quieto, sapo!"

"Fala aí, por que tá tão interessada no garoto, hein? Faz um tempão que num incomodamos o pessoal do Xavier..." Lance agora esticava os pés em cima da mesa, que por sinal, estava toda bagunçada.

"Logo logo saberão"

**- Mansão Xavier-**

"Onde mora sua família?" Vampira perguntou, logo se dando conta de que não sabia nada sobre ele.

"Não sei."

"Você... foi abandonado?"

"Não... na verdade... eu não faço idéia."

"Não conheceu seus pais?" Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça e ela abriu a boca para falar quando ouviram música em um volume absurdo vindo de um dos quartos. Andaram até a fonte de todo o barulho e encontraram Sam, que abaixou o volume quando os viu chegando. "Sam, este é..."

"Linus Fletcher." Ele estendeu a mão para o rapaz enquanto Vampira rolava os olhos, não sabia o que fazia lá se ele sabia falar, apresentar muitas vezes a mesma pessoa no mesmo dia não é a coisa mais legal de se fazer.

"Samuel Guthrie." Disse ele, não movendo um dedo sequer para cumprimentar o neozelandês.

Linus viu de relance uns CDs espalhados na cama e uma bagunça de dar nojo em todo o quarto e voltou a encará-lo, desistindo de tentar ser amigável. Por que afinal Sam o recebera daquele jeito? Eles nem sequer se conheciam e pareciam se odiar. Vendo que o clima estava esquentando, Vampira puxou Espectro para fora do quarto e partiu rumo ao laboratório de Hank junto com ele.

"Num esquenta, ele deve estar de mau humor. O Sam não costuma ser assim."

"Não faz mal, só gostaria de saber a razão disso tudo."

Eles passaram por toda a mansão, cômodo por cômodo e depois voltaram para a sala, onde conversaram por um bom tempo, já que não havia mais ninguém por lá.

"Então, veio a Bayville só para ser encontrado?" Era estranho, Vampira não costumava passar tanto tempo conversando com alguém, mas sentia-se bem conversando com ele, queria descobrir quem ele realmente era e por que estava ali, embora não se importasse muito se ele não quisesse dizer.

"Vim sem saber _onde_ era _aqui_, no meio do caminho descobri que essa cidade era cheia de mutantes e fiquei mais empolgado, nunca morei em um lugar onde todos são como eu."

"Então é um viajante? Assim, um andarilho?"

"Se você entende assim... mas se não fosse eles eu não estaria vivo... bem, isso é lógico, mas... eles salvam a minha vida todos os dias quando posso comprar comida ou pagar um lugar para passar a noite... eu não ligo para o dinheiro, mas sem ele sei que não estaria vivo."

"Tem certeza de que não sabe mais nada sobre eles? Nem o nome?"

"Hmm... Meu pai se chama Neil Fletcher e minha mãe, Susan Burns."

Era difícil acreditar no que ele dizia, ele omitia muita coisa como se ainda não tivesse pensado ainda nisso, como se mentisse. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e Linus resolveu mudar de assunto, não estava nem um pouco a fim de dividir sua história com alguém.

"Vampira, quando você absorve alguém, absorve as lembranças dessa pessoa também?"

"Não só as lembranças, mas como também alguns pensamentos... Eu não posso controlar isso, não posso tocar em ninguém ou..."

"... quer dizer que isso machuca a pessoa?" Ela desconfiou da curiosidade dele, mas fez com que ele compreendesse. Tirou a luva e lentamente encostou a sua mão na dele. Linus sentiu dor a ponto de quase desmaiar. Vendo isso, ela cessou o toque para que nada mais grave acontecesse. Alguns segundos se passaram até que tudo voltasse ao normal, embora Linus estivesse visivelmente esgotado, agora ele entendia porque ela se vestia daquele jeito. "Agora eu sei como é... isso dói!"

"Ah, desculpa mas era a melhor forma de fazer você entender." Ela levantou-se e foi para o quarto, parecia não entender o que tinha visto nas lembranças dele, estava séria.

A porta da sala se abriu e lá estavam o professor Xavier e Tempestade.

"Sabia que estaria aqui, bem-vindo, Linus. Suponho que já tenha conhecido os outros mutantes."

"Já." Ele fixou seus olhos no telepata, então aquele era Charles Xavier... "Falei com a Vampira... deve ser difícil para ela..."

"Não tenha dúvida disso. Ela está praticamente incapacitada de tocar em alguém, mas não se preocupe, tenho a certeza de que ela não quer ver ninguém triste por causa dela. Estou tentando ajudá-la há muito tempo, mas não tive grandes resultados... Em breve conhecerá alguém com um problema muito pior do que o dela se os poderes não forem detidos..."

"Pior do que o dela?"

"Creio que sim, mas não se preocupe.Você ficará no antigo quarto de Evan, se não se importar, deve saber onde fica. Depois que ajeitar suas coisas quero que vá até a minha sala, preciso falar com você".

"Claro, professor."

Ele foi até o antigo quarto de Spyke e colocou suas coisas lá, depois foi encontrar Xavier.

"Professor? Queria falar comigo?"

"Sim, Linus, preciso saber algumas coisas... Sente-se, por favor." Ele obedeceu e o professor pareceu satisfeito. "Quanto controle tem sore seus poderes?"

"Consigo controlar minha sombra e conversar com outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo, embora tenha alguma dificuldade...ela passa a ser uma sombra normal quando perco o controle, isso acontece quando perco completamente a concentração."

"Pode fazer qualquer coisa com sua sombra?"

" Desculpe, professor, mas acho que o senhor não entendeu completamente meus poderes... Quanto uso minha mutação, é como se eu me dividisse em dois, um sem sombra e outro sem corpo... o único modo de afetar a parte sem corpo é tirando minha concentração ou... tirando a luz que a faz existir. Eu não posso controlá-la se estiver na sombra, mesmo se eu for para lá depois de movê-la para o sol, pois ela tem de existir antes que eu possa controlá-la"

"Hmm... sabe, Linus, penso que tem um grande dom, mas tem de saber a que irá usá-lo ou será uma grande ameaça não só a você, mas a todos nós."

"Não se preocupe, professor, não o usarei para machucar ninguém."

"Acha que consegue cumprir uma missão? Fazer parte dos X-Men?"

"Sei o que pensa, senhor, mas eu não penso em salvar pessoas..."

"Por que não?"

"Elas me rejeitaram quando eu mais precisava de ajuda, além disso, não é meu dever, é uma opção."

"Nem todos são iguais, assim como eles pesam que todos os mutantes só usam os dons para o mal, você pensa que todos eles são iguais, mas não são, deveria reconsiderar sua opinião."

"Não quero ser um super-herói, mas posso ajudá-los se precisarem de mim, isto enquanto me ajudarem me dando abrigo e comida, é tudo o que posso oferecer."

"Fico feliz que tenha concordado em ajudar. Faremos algumas sessões de treino em breve. Aqui está seu uniforme." Ele mostrou um uniforme nas cores preto e azul escuro, mas com cinto e luvas amarelas características dos X-Men.

"Vou ter que usar isto?" Xavier sorriu.

Ao ver Linus saindo da sala, Logan foi falar com o professor.

"Tem certeza de que fizemos bem o trazendo para cá? Pelo que o Cyke me disse, deu a impressão de que ele só veio porque venceram a batalha, do contrário teria ido com a Irmandade."

" Pode ser, mas devemos dar uma chance a ele, penso que nos ajudará muito no futuro e ajudá-lo será um prazer. Não acho que esse jeito de ele ser nos afete, creio que os problemas sejam particulares."

"Por que não entra na mente dele só para ter segurança?"

"Não posso, mesmo que ele não saiba, ele tem grandes defesas mentais..."

**-Quarto de Vampira e Kitty-**

Vampira estava deitada na cama, olhando para o teto. Lembrava das memórias de Linus...

_"Não prometa o que não pode cumprir" _

_Um menino... muitos colégios... broncas, expulsões..._

_Vá embora!"_

_Famílias diferentes, lugares diferentes... _

_"Por que está aqui? Pense no que digo" _

_Um olhar profundo e misterioso...  
_

_Esqueça o passado, você não pode ficar preso a ele, viva o presente e pense no futuro."_

_"Não posso" _

_Passos lentos e sem rumo...__  
_

_"__O que você tanto esconde?"_

_"__Eu tenho medo." _

_Medos... incertezas... promessas..._

_"__Medo do quê?"_

_"__Da verdade."_

Não conseguia compreender, sempre tinha visto as lembranças das pessoas em flashes, mas entendia o que via... desta vez tudo estava muito confuso, desorganizado, não fazia sentido. O que viu tinha passado muito rápido e eram poucas lembranças se comparado com as outras pessoas que absorvera, não haviam pensamentos, era como se a mente dele rejeitasse ser invadida. Mas sabia que ele não era uma pessoa fácil de ser compreendida, parecia ter _sido_ isolado... ou talvez..._se_ isolado.

* * *

**Aí está o segundo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.. Já tenho parte da história em mente, mas vocês podem me ajudar se quiserem. Elogios, críticas, sugestões... tudo será bem-vindo.  
**


	3. Primeiros Passos

**Desculpem a demora e obrigada pelas reviews! Agora que um dos mutantes já chegou ao Instituto, vou tentar ir pondo aos poucos os outros personagens que vocês já conhecem, cada capítulo vai aumentar levemente a participação de cada mutante para no final ficar meio equilibrado. Como eu gosto dos Novos Mutantes é provável que sempre haja uma cena ou outra com eles... mesmo que não haja tanta importância...

* * *

**

**Cap.03: Primeiros passos**

Linus acordou com várias batidas na porta de seu quarto, que fora aberta por Logan.

"Acorde, garoto, está atrasado."

"São sete horas!"

"Não, são sete e uma."

"Dá na mesma." Ele voltou a deitar, virou-se para o outro lado e puxou o cobertor, como quem dissesse que queria dormir mais um pouco.

"A sessão já começou, era para você estar lá embaixo com os outros. Ande, apresse-se." Logan jogou o uniforme na cama dele, Linus ia dizer que não o tinham avisado quando o canadense desapareceu, aparentemente não indo se juntar aos outros.

Resmungando, o neozelandês vestiu-se e foi para a Sala do Perigo.

**-Casa dos Biasi-**

"_Então, o que você pode fazer?" A menina não respondeu, parecia ofendida com a pergunta._

_Todos na sala pararam para encará-la. "Você está bem?"_

"_Estou, é que... eu vejo o futuro...a toda hora."_

"_O quê? Que poder inútil! O que faz aqui? Não precisamos de você, vá embora!"_

Mais um sonho, a segunda noite e outra previsão dormindo... Era difícil aceitar aquilo, viver normalmente e, um dia, acordar e descobrir que não é normal, viver no futuro e não poder aproveitar o presente, ficar presa a uma coisa que desconhece, queria ser como os outros, mas sabia que não podia.

Ela se levantou e vestiu-se como sempre, roupas de apenas duas cores, bem básico e fácil de se escolher.

Estava chovendo, gotas caíam do céu como as lágrimas já caíram de seu rosto pela manhã, apesar do medo e da falta de vontade, sabia exatamente o lugar que deveria procurar...

**-Sala do Perigo-**

"Hoje teremos uma sessão mais calma, já que é o primeiro treino coletivo depois que voltaram de suas casas." A voz do professor ecoava pela sala, enquanto todos ficavam felizes com a notícia.

'Não é como o Logan pensa...' Pode apostar que todos os Novos Mutantes pensavam isso, os únicos que já tinham treinado.

"Quero que todos participem. Simularemos uma área montanhosa e uma vasta vegetação com várias bexigas cheias de água escondidas que reaparecerão se vocês as usarem. Podem chamar isso de guerra d'água se quiserem. Serão dois times: Scott, Kitty, Linus, Ray, Amara, Rahne e Jamie em um time e Jean, Kurt, Vampira, Bobby, Jubileu, Roberto e Sam em outro. Roberto, Rahne, Sam e Jamie só vão entrar quando alguém do time for acertado e ser eliminado. O time que tiver um sobrevivente no final é o vencedor."

Depois do que tinham ouvido, a sala ficou repleta de frases como 'Legal', 'Isso vai ser divertido' ou 'Moleza, vamos acabar com eles!'.

A simulação mal tinha começado e cada um já tinha achado um lugar para se esconder e bolar uma 'estratégia', foi pura diversão. Jubileu tentou acertar Kitty, mas ela atravessou a bexiga, esta acabou acertando Bobby, que foi eliminado. Foi trocar um Bobby por outro. Roberto rapidamente pegou uma bexiga e se perdeu pela floresta, atingindo Amara antes que esta se desse conta de que ele estava lá.

Sam entrou como um míssil, literalmente, e tentou acertar Jean, ela usou a TK e, se não fosse Ray e Scott destruindo as bexigas, mais um estaria fora.

**-Casa dos Biasi-**

Mirela estava na cozinha tomando café da manhã, não parecia nada feliz desde que acordara. Alfonso a olhava ao mesmo tempo com preocupação e acusação. Enquanto ela se sentia perturbada com os últimos acontecimentos, ele não sabia se a tratava com uma irmã ou como uma mutante, no conflito de idéias, acabou sem trocar palavras com a irmã desde o dia anterior.

"Como acontece?" Ela levantou os olhos para encarar o irmão, se ele tinha ficado quieto durante tanto tempo e aberto a boca só para aborrecê-la, ela preferia que não o tivesse feito, mas tentou interpretar a pergunta dele do melhor modo possível.

"Como acontece o quê?"

"Sabe o que é... _aquilo_"

"Se eu soubesse como, Alfonso, eu evitaria... Desculpe, não quero falar sobre isso." Ela se levantou e foi dar uma volta pela casa, mas quando tropeçou, o que levou não foi um apenas simples tombo..._  
_

_"O bem e o mal... _ _a distância entre os dois não existe, não existe o bem nem o mal, tudo depende do seu ponto de vista, meu jovem. Um lado sempre vence e outro sempre sai perdendo... O que me difere dos seus amigos é que eu não aceito perder, não ficarei quieto enquanto os humanos nos desprezam e nos rejeitam... Uns dizem que estou do lado certo, outros... que sou maléfico. Resta saber uma coisa... de que lado você está?"_

O futuro novamente a tinha pego desprevenida, mas desta vez, sem imagens... uma simples fala, uma voz sábia capaz de persuadir qualquer um... Seria mesmo o futuro? Ou só um pensamento vindo das profundezas de sua mente? A resposta parecia não existir...

"Mirela? Está bem, filha?"

"Mãe" Ela correu para abraçá-la e, nos ombros da mãe, derrubou lágrimas que inevitavelmente nasciam em seus olhos. "Eu não sei... o que devo fazer? Você não me odeia, odeia?"

"Claro que não, filha..."

"Me desculpe... eu não queria isso... queria ser... só eu."

"Mas você é. Escuta, não importa o mude, não importa a dificuldade que enfrente você sempre será minha filha e nada vai mudar isso, sempre estaremos do seu lado, todos nós..."

**-Instituto Xavier-**

"Bem legal a sessão, num acharam?" Estavam lá os Novos Mutantes conversando na biblioteca enquanto Jamie imitava o momento em que Bobby fora atingido.

"É que num era o Logan que estava comandando... afinal, onde ele estava?" Rahne não conseguiu a resposta, mas ela tinha a certeza de que ele não estava na mansão durante o treino.

Neste momento, Linus entra no cômodo de cabelo molhado, aparentemente tinha acabado de sair do banho como os outros. Estava com uma camiseta branca e uma camisa preta por cima com as mangas dobradas um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, o que lembrava o estilo de Ray se vestir, uma calça muito parecida com a de antes e o mesmo tênis.

"Alguém sabe onde tá o Kurt? Disseram que ele está me procurando..."

"Aqui ele não está." Sam olhou para ele de um jeito nada agradável e este ignorou.

Um estalo foi ouvido e instantaneamente apareceu o garoto azul.

"Kurt!"

"Cara, tá a fim de tomar um sorvete? Eu tava pensando em dar uma volta, mas a Vampira disse que precisa falar com o professor, a Kitty tá ocupada demais no telefone, o Scott disse que hoje num vai dar e a Jean acabou de começar a ler o livro que ganhou dele..."

"Hmm... ok." Por último ele devolveu o olhar para o loiro e seguiu o alemão.

Assim que eles saíram, todos se viraram para Sam, não compreendendo o garoto.

"É impressão minha ou aconteceu alguma coisa que não estamos sabendo?"

"Esquece, Ray."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu só não o suporto, ele chega sem mais nem menos achando que vamos tratá-lo como um príncipe, com aquele estilo que pensa que vai mandar... ninguém sabe nada dele, não podemos ir confiando assim de cara, pra mim ele não deveria estar aqui..."

"Ah, qual é? Ele não disse nada disso, além do mais, algum dia eles também não sabiam nada da gente" Jubileu achou estranho e, assim como ela, ninguém deu satisfação a Sam, mas, por fim, deixaram isso de lado, ninguém era obrigado a gostar de ninguém.

Os dois mutantes estavam a caminho da sorveteria, talvez fosse um jeito de iniciar um amizade.

"Fiquei sabendo que você já viveu em muitos outros lugares... já conheceu outros mutantes?"

"Já."

"Algum mais estranho que eu?" Linus riu, a aparência de Kurt poderia ser diferente, mas isso não era nada se comparado a personalidade das pessoas que conhecera.

"Muitos... Conheci uma garota que era fascinada por coisas que não fazem sentido ou que não parecem ter importância, coisas como as sombras e as cores... precisava ver a cara dela quando eu disse que podia controlar minha sombra... só não foi pior do que quando ela descobriu que era mutante e podia ver as coisas como uma câmera térmica..."

"Aff, cara, que coisa..."

"Tinha um sujeito que podia falar com os animais, falei pouco com ele, logo ele sumiu e se auto-denominou protetor das florestas. Também conheci um outro que adorava desafios, simplesmente arriscava sua vida em qualquer besteira, e o pior, ele sempre se dava bem..."

"O que ele podia fazer?"

"Até hoje eu não sei ao certo. Parece que ele podia sentir a presença das pessoas, pressentir o perigo ou coisa do tipo, talvez como um sexto sentido... sei lá. Tinha uma mulher que tinha total controle sobre o corpo, a ponto de controlar a dor, a pressão sangüínea e até os batimentos cardíacos... sem contar mais alguns outros mutantes... não conheci muitos."

"Deve ser legal... mas e então? Tá gostando de Bayville?"

"Ah, é um lugar bem legal, isso vindo de alguém que está aqui há menos de dois dias..." Eles foram andando até que Linus trombou acidentalmente em um homem que segurava uma caixa retangular. O sujeito se levantou e, ao vê-lo, pareceu reconhecer seu rosto e saiu correndo.

"É impressão minha ou ele te reconheceu?"

"Não sei, eu pelo menos, não o conheço." Kurt deu de ombros e entrou na sorveteria.

"Qual sabor?"

"Põe um de cada." Kurt disse para a sorveteira, que agora perguntava para Linus.

"Flocos."

Eles receberam os pedidos e o alemão voltou a falar. "Tem que aproveitar, cara, se depender da Kitty você morre de fome. Ela pode ser bem legal e engraçada, mas boa cozinheira não é."

"Não deve ser tão ruim assim..."

"Sei... claro que não... os bolinhos são tão duros que provavelmente o Magneto os controlaria sem esforço." O neozelandês parou ao ouvir aquele nome.

"Você disse... Magneto?"

"Ah, é um sujeito que controla metais..."

"Ele também está no Instituto?"

"Nem pensar! O cara vive arrumando confusão, não acredita que humanos e mutantes possam viver em harmonia e ele quer ser respeitado custe o que custar... Mas por que a curiosidade? Conhece ele?"

"Não exatamente." Ele desviou o olhar, mas não parecia estar brincando. Vendo isso, Kurt insistiu.

"... como?"

"Foi há cinco anos... coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo na minha escola, um dia, minha sombra se moveu... ninguém sabia antes que os mutantes existiam, mas eles me expulsaram... Três dias depois, de alguma forma, Magneto me encontrou e disse que eu tinha dons especiais que ninguém tem, que era superior a todos eles e não poderia deixar que eles tirassem vantagem de mim e me expulsassem daquele jeito, disse que eu era um mutante. Eu não acreditei, mas aos poucos mais e mais coisas estranhas aconteceram e eu sabia que provocava tudo aquilo... Ele falou que eu poderia me unir a ele, que não havia mais jeito de eu ser aceito pelos humanos e que ele faria de tudo para que compreendessem, fosse transformando-os em mutantes ou matando-os. Eu neguei o convite e ele foi embora..."

"Estranho... por que Magneto procuraria alguém no outro lado do mundo?"

"Talvez... ah, esquece."

Enquanto isso, Vampira estava na mansão, na frente da sala do professor, precisava dizer o que tinha visto, sabia que era importante.

"Entre."

"Professor... podemos conversar?"

"Claro. O que lhe preocupa?"

"Linus... vi as lembranças dele..." Agora Xavier parecia mais interessado, se a garota estava ali então algo diferente tinha acontecido. "É que... é tão confuso. "

"O que viu?"

"Uma criança, provavelmente ele... não devia ter mais de oito anos... parecia sério, fez uma promessa a si mesmo... pareciam ter passado alguns anos e então, uma escola, os professores brigando com ele, ele parecia não ligar, não prestar atenção... foi expulso por algum motivo... depois eu vi diversas casas e... e famílias diferentes... disse que não podia esquecer o passado... que tinha medo... medo da verdade..."

"Acalme-se, Vampira, são só lembranças."

"Sim, mas... eu não entendo, não é como antes... não faz sentido..."

"Linus tem defesas mentais, se é isso que a preocupa, não sei que aprendeu a fechar a mente com alguém, se é parte da mutação ou se é natural, mas ele é diferente, isso o torna mais misterioso. Sugiro que fale com ele para não se preocupar tanto, aos poucos creio que ele se abrirá."

Ela saiu da sala e caminhou pela mansão, faria o que o professor dissera, mas esperaria a hora certa.

"Como foram?" Perguntou ela ao ver que os rapazes já tinham chegado.

"Só tomamos um sorvete e conversamos, maninha, nada de Irmandade"

"... é." Vampira lançou um olhar tímido e enigmático para Linus e subiu as escadas, ele foi procurar alguma coisa pra fazer e Kurt sentou no sofá para assistir televisão, onde podia ouvir Kitty falando ao telefone.

"Vocês também...tipo... só arrumam confusão." Do outro lado da linha o namorado reclamava da acusação. "Ah, Lance, eu não quis diizer isso!" E desligou o telefone na cara dele. A Irmandade já não trazia mais grandes problemas aos X-Men há alguns meses, mas a chegada de um novo mutante tinha trazido um ar antigo a Bayville.

"Tudo bem?"

"Era só o Lance."

"Ainda brigando com ele? Fala sério, num esquenta com isso não, Kitty."

"Eu não estava brigando!"

"Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou."

Neste momento, o telefone toca. Kurt, que estava em pé em cima do encosto do sofá, se desequilibra e cai no susto.

* * *

**Como podem ver o passado dele vai aparecendo aos poucos, então, tenham paciência XD. Se tiver alguém que gosta do Sam, me desculpem, eu num tenho nada contra ele, mas precisava de alguém que não gostasse do Linus.  
**


	4. Grandes Avanços

**Bom, gente, peço novamente desculpas pela demora, mas eu estava com muitas idéias e nenhuma inspiração, agora depois do filme e de eu estar lendo novamente a Saga da Fênix Negra, consegui alguma inspiração, espero que dure um bom tempo... vamos à fic

* * *

**

Cap.4: Grandes avanços

"Alô?"

"_Alô? Quem fala?"_

"É a Kitty... com que quer falar?"

"_O professor Xavier está?"_

"Hmm... acho que sim. Professor!"

"Estou indo, Kitty." Ele, em sua cadeira de rodas, foi até o telefone já esperando ouvir a voz de uma certa pessoa... Em pouquíssimo tempo de conversa, ele já dizia: "Estamos a caminho."

Ele e Ororo foram ao X-jato, sabiam que quanto mais rápidos fossem, mais rápido poderiam ajudar Mirela.

"Quem era?"

"Sei lá, tipo, queria falar com o professor."

"Será que não é a nova mutante que falamos outro dia?"

"Talvez".

Algum tempo depois uma boa parte dos mutantes já estava reunida quando ouviram o barulho do jato pousando, poderia estar ali mais uma amiga.

Ela entrou na mansão meio tímida, como costumava ser, olhou bem ao seu redor, reconhecera aquelas pessoas...

"Então, o que pode fazer?" A pergunta de Kurt soou em seus ouvidos como uma ofensa, mesmo que ele não quisesse magoá-la. Ela parou um pouco, estava confusa, tinha a certeza de já ter ouvido aquela frase antes...

Agora todos olhavam-na."Você está bem?"

"Está acontecendo..." Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde para o jardim, agora tudo fazia sentido... as pessoas, as frases... tinha visto tudo isso em uma previsão.

"O que deu nela?" Mas antes que alguém respondesse, Noturno desapareceu e Kitty foi atrás.

Encontraram Mirela encostada no muro. "Não precisam dizer, sei que não me querem aqui."

"Do que está falando?"

"Você o Kurt, não é? Pode teletransportar, é o que pode fazer, não é? Eu vejo o futuro... vi vocês falando comigo, perguntando se eu estava bem e depois me rejeitando..."

"Mas não foi o que fizemos..."

"É, tipo, somos seus amigos." Dizia Kitty, que acabara de chegar.

Instantes depois apareceu Xavier, sua expressão era de compreensão. "Mirela, esqueça o que viu, não importa mais... você mesma disse que são apenas possibilidades, lembra?"

"S-sim... professor... sinto muito..."

"Não sinta, está tudo bem. Eu e Hank gostaríamos muito falar com você para ajudá-la."

"Ta."

Eles voltaram à mansão, os outros dois garotos se entreolharam, sem entender muito o acontecido.

A garota entrou na sala do professor, onde teve uma breve conversa na sua presença, na de Hank McCoy, Wolverine e Tempestade. Xavier entrou na mente de Mirela sem forçá-la, conversou com ele a fim de descobrir os momentos que surgiam as previsões.

"Professor, as previsões... acho que aparecem quando estou distraída ou preocupada demais... quando não me sinto segura e fico vulnerável ou quando estou segura demais... não sei ao certo."

"Compreendo... Mirela, vamos marcar um horário todos os dias para fazermos aulas, com o tempo tudo irá se ajeitar. Enquanto Logan estiver fora, Ororo ficará responsável pelo treino dos mais velhos e Hank cuidará dos Novos Mutantes..."

Linus estava entediado, o silêncio pela mansão era no mínimo estranho e chegava a ser assustador levando em consideração o número de pessoas ali presentes. Não custou muito mais para que ele começasse a andar de um lado para o outro, procurando algo para fazer.

Resolveu quebrar o silêncio com música, mas, quando ia pegar seu iPod, notou um aparelho de som em seu quarto, provavelmente já tinha sido usado por Spike antes, mas parecia em excelente estado. Lembrou-se dos CDs que vira na cama de Sam algum tempo atrás e o jeito que este o tratara viera junto com as lembranças... Linus sorriu e foi até o quarto do garoto.

"Sam, pode me emprestar um disco de música?"

"Esquece, não toque neles, Espectro."

"Pode deixar." Então saiu, gravando cada palavra dita pelo mutante, pensando em uma fuga, um jeito de se aproveitar do deslize dele.

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, mais um treino fora anunciado, para que Mirela pudesse ficar sozinha com Xavier por algum tempo.

O treino juntara todos os outros estudantes, Tempestade explicou ao lado de Fera:

"O treino de hoje é mais trabalhoso: armas de tinta terrestres e voadoras estarão espalhadas pelo terreno que iremos simular, seus objetivos são puxar o fio para desligar as terrestres, sem usar os poderes para escapar ou destruí-las e destruir as máquinas voadoras. Depois passarão por uma série de obstáculos simples, deverão passar por eles sem os poderes e com um tempo limite; então passarão por uma fase posterior, onde aparecerão alvos móveis e novas armas... vocês só poderão destruir os alvos, apenas fujam das armas... Alguma dúvida?"

Não houve dúvidas, então a simulação começou sem problemas. Os que tinham mutações mais ofensivas miraram nas armas voadoras enquanto os outros tentavam desligar as terrestres.

Linus se escondeu atrás de uma pedra e, movendo sua sombra, desligou por volta de cinco armas terrestres, o que fez Sam lançar-lhe um olhar não muito agradável:

"Você usou os poderes pra fugir! Respeite as regras, cara!"

"Eu não fugi, me escondi atrás da pedra, ok?" E passou para a fase seguinte ao lado dos outros, não violara as regras em seu ponto de vista, mas por um momento esteve certo de que arrumaria confusão mais tarde, mesmo que não quisesse.

Os próximos obstáculos foram bem simples, como pular bancos, passar por debaixo de cordas (N/A: imaginem um _Le Parkour_ XD), o último mutante a passar chegou poucos segundos do tempo limite, no entanto, tudo fora completo sem grandes problemas...

A última parte, e a que necessitava mais de trabalho em conjunto, chegou. Kitty, Kurt, Jean e eventualmente Linus, Jamie e Sam cuidavam da proteção, atentos aos projéteis; Scott, Bobby, Ray, Amara e Jubileu destruíam os alvos. Rahne, Roberto e Vampira, por serem mais especializados em combate corpo-a-corpo, revezavam-se nas tarefas, ora empurrando e avisando uns dos projéteis, ora se arriscando com a destruição dos alvos.

Todos sabiam que aquele era mais um aquecimento do que um treino, para irem pegando ritmo ao longo do ano, mas sabiam também que o maior objetivo não fora o combate, mas a dosagem da mutação com os atos de uma pessoa normal, representada na primeira tarefa, o uso na velocidade e esquiva sem os poderes, na segunda fase, e a o trabalho em grupo, na terceira atividade.

Os X-Men se dispersaram após a simulação e Linus sentiu o tédio novamente... agora ouvia um CD que ele julgou por ser muito legal.

Sam entra no quarto do mais novo recruta do instituto, enraivecido, ou melhor, explodindo de raiva:

"Qual é, Fletcher! Você se acha o engraçadinho, não é! Eu disse pra não relar nas minha coisas" Ele então desliga o som.

"E eu não relei" Ele não, mas sua sombra sim, era seu jeito que enraivecia Sam, este o empurrou. "Mas o quê..." Antes que pudesse terminar, recebeu um soco em seu rosto. Não estava a fim de brigar, mas não deixaria as coisas assim...

O garoto revidou e Sam, ainda mais bravo, usou seus poderes e voou em forma de um míssil pra cima de Linus. Se este não tivesse se protegido com os braços e com sua sombra, com certeza teria muitos ossos quebrados, mesmo assim, o impacto o fez cair no chão. Esse ato de Sam o tirou do sério, agora ele também usava seus poderes para brigar e tornou-se uma briga aparentemente injusta, já que era como se dois estivesse lutando contra um.

Logan chegou na última hora, vendo Sam apanhar muito mais do que bater, empurrou Linus e o segurou, impedindo que continuasse a briga. Do outro lado do quarto, Scott segurava Sam.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Wolverine.

"Você não sabe? Ele chega sem mais nem menos, não respeita as regras impostas e ainda rouba minhas coisas! Pra mim já chega!" Retrucou Míssil, logo após saindo seguido pelos outros.

"E você, Linus, se continuar com essas gracinhas, vou costurar sua sombra no seu pé!" Logan então saiu deixando um último aviso... "Passe depois na sala do professor, você tem muito o que aprender, garoto."

Estava ele finalmente sozinho em seu quarto... agora pensava melhor em seus atos... seu modo de ser... talvez devesse realmente parar de brincar com quem não o aceitava antes que arrumasse mais confusão...

"Posso entrar?" Era Vampira que aparecera, entrando após sua confirmação com a cabeça. "Porque você é assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Se prende propositalmente nas palavras que dissemos, procura ver o significado verdadeiro, não o que queremos dizer... procura um meio de enganar as pessoas..."

"Talvez porque eu não goste que me digam o que fazer"

"Você tem medo... Medo da verdade..."

"... você viu, não é?" Ele se referia ao próprio passado quando Vampira o absorveu.

"...sim, mas era diferente... confuso... afinal, quem é você? Qual a sua história?"

"É difícil explicar... eu mesmo não sei ao certo... Minha mãe morreu no parto e fez o máximo para tentar garantir uma boa vida para mim, mesmo que praticamente não tivesse me visto... Meu pai a abandonou meses antes do parto, não sei o motivo, nem se sabia da minha existência... Fui criado em colégios internos, e quando eles fechavam, nas férias escolares, eu ficava na casa da família que me aceitasse..." Enquanto o ouvia, relacionava os fatos com as imagens, agora fazia sentido...

"Sinto muito..."

"Não sinta." Ele ia tomando rumo à sala do professor...

"Hã... e Linus?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigada... por ter me contado a verdade..." Ele apenas sorriu e seguiu seu caminho.

Na presença de Xavier e Sam, Linus foi um pouco mais cordial, não fez questão de argumentar contra Sam, não se importava nem um pouco. Uma conversa simples e rápida, aparentemente não teria efeito algum, mas ambos estavam cansados de briguinhas infantis, certamente não haveria mais confusão entre eles.

Alguns dias se passaram, Mirela aos poucos demonstrava pequenos avanços e já não estava tão assustada. A adaptação de Linus fora rápida, ao seu redor formava-se um pequeno círculo de amigos com os quais tratava de passar a maior parte de seu tempo, Ray, Amara, Jubileu e Bobby conversavam bastante consigo, mas era com Kurt e Kitty que se formava uma forte amizade, e, em especial, Vampira. Os mais velhos demonstravam alguma desconfiança, mas isso passava rápido, era uma questão de tempo... Sam ainda possuía um certo rancor por ele, mas entre eles nada passava de olhares acusadores e provocações baratas, o que era completamente normal.

Faltava pouco para o início das aulas e ele, agora matriculado em Bayville High, recebera junto com os outros uma carta, convidando-o para o baile de abertura daquele ano. Jean e Scott, embora não mais alunos, também foram convidados, era mais uma forma de fazer com que pensassem que estavam de bem com os mutantes que de bom grado. Tirando o fato de que seriam apenas "enfeite", os mutantes ficaram animados, seria uma grande festa, um baile de abertura.

* * *

**Como podem ver, o próximo capítulo será o baile de abertura, talvez um pouco de romance, quem sabe drama? Comédia? Pra mim, o próximo capítulo separa a fic, eu a divido em 3 partes: a apresentação (que acabou de acabar), a adaptação e conflitos (em que a fic muda totalmente, vai começar após o baile) e a reveleção e solução dos fatos (que será o fim da história, que está longe XD).**

**Para tanto, peço a ajuda e colaboração de todos vocês, para que minha inspiração não acabe tão cedo, e para isso:**

**REVIEWS! Não esqueça de deixar seu comentário, ele é muito importante.  
**


	5. O Baile

**Não sei exatamente como funciona esse negócio de High School nos EUA, mas colocarei como se os que tem 18 anos estivessem no último ano e os de 16 no primeiro, se estiver muito errada, pesso desculpas.**

**

* * *

****Cap 5: O Baile**

"Iha, um baile! Que mudança, nunca tivemos isso antes na escola!"

"Calminha aí, Kurt, tá na cara que é só pra melhorar a imagem do colégio"

"Anime-se, maninha, vamos aproveitar"

O Instituto parecia alegre, bom, pelo menos boa parte dele... A idéia de um baile de abertura não agradara muito a Vampira, esta ainda tinha em mente suas últimas duas idas em festas, ambas terminadas em desastres, sempre alguém acabava sendo absorvido por puro acidente.

As aulas de Jean e Scott só começariam 2 semanas depois do restante dos alunos da mansão, portanto, até lá, ambos estariam livres. Agora, mais velhos, estavam bem mais responsáveis e maduros, ajudavam o professor a cuidar dos mais novos e, mesmo com a faculdade, assumiram o compromisso de estarem alerta a qualquer problema mutante pela região.

Os dias que se seguiram tardaram a passar, tal demora fora compensada com jogos esportivos e sessões leves na DR. Logan saía freqüentemente, para o alívio dos mais novos, Hank e Xavier passavam a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Mirela. Sim, o lugar tinha mudado, não só em termos de rotina de cada um, aliás, nos últimos meses, o espaço físico fora mudado, conservando várias coisas, mas havia um ar novo por ali, levemente modernizado, mas com um toque antigo. Talvez a disposição dos objetos tenha sido a causa de tanta mudança, ou talvez a chegada de dois novos mutantes tenha feito o lugar ganhar mais vida, de forma a parecer mais amplo e belo.

Finalmente o grande dia chegara, e, relutante, nasceu brilhante o sol daquela manhã, quase tão belo quanto a luz do luar que em breve chegaria.

"Jean... hã... eu hã..." Scott estava vermelho, não sabia o que dizer e muito menos _como _dizer.

"Fala, Scott"

"Bem, você sabe... somos amigos, certo?"

"Eu preciso mesmo responder? Claro que sim!"

"Então, hã... gostaria de..."

"De?"

"Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?" Jean apenas riu dele, e ele, sem graça, prosseguiu. "Tudo bem, eu sei.. não precisa ir se não quiser, eu só... pensava em irmos como amigos."

"Scott"

"Tudo bem"

"Eu adoraria" Disse ela, com a simplicidade de sempre.

"Tudo b... QUE?"

"Eu disse que adoraria" Ela sorriu novamente e distanciou-se, indo para outro lugar.

Scott simplesmente ficou parado, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Corrido foi aquele dia, os casais aos poucos tomavam forma, alguns saiam inconformados, outros, satisfeitos... mesmo assim, o baile, cuja importância era notável por alguns, foi visto mais como uma forma de descontrair, afinal, esse era seu real objetivo.

A noite foi se aproximando, e, uma vez chegada a hora, não hesitaram, foram à festa sem medo de sofrerem críticas e olhares frustrantes dos humanos.

O baile não era de todo formal, as garotas se embelezavam com longos vestidos coloridos e colares dignos de admiração, já os rapazes trajavam camisas até certo ponto elegantes e sapatos e calças a seu ver, suficientes.

Um discurso do diretor fora ouvido sem muito interesse pelos alunos, boas-vindas dadas, e sorte desejada. Chegados todos os convidados, começava a primeira música, por sinal, uma bela música, algo mais fino, delicado como a noite que os coroava.

Nem todos dançavam, mas a maioria estava com seu par ali presente. Kitty dançava com Lance, vivia reclamando, dizendo que ele pisava em seu pé a toda hora. Scott e Jean formavam um lindo casal, pareciam felizes e conversavam ao pé do ouvido.

Linus também estava por lá, rodou o salão dando uma olhada na banda que estava ali, nas comidas e bebidas, no entanto, foi outra coisa que lhe chamou atenção.

Do outro lado do salão, Vampira estava em uma das mesas, sentada, meio que entediada.

"Está sozinha?" Perguntou o neozelandês ao chegar perto dela.

"Festa não é exatamente a minha praia"

"Isso quer dizer que não aceitaria dançar comigo se eu pedisse?"

"Não... quero dizer, sim... hã... me desculpe, não prestei atenção no que você disse" Ele abriu um largo sorriso, parecendo satisfeito com o nervosismo da garota.

"Vem" E puxou ela para dançar, e ela, num susto, também esboçou um sorriso, dançar nunca fora seu forte, mas por algum motivo sentia-se feliz naquele momento.

Alegre, Bobby encantava Jubileu com suas estatuetas de gelo, os dois se divertiam, ora ou outra ele lançava pequenas cantadas que passavam despercebidas por ela.

Mais ao centro do salão, Amara era guiada pelos passos desajeitados de Ray, que aos poucos aprendia a dançar ao lado da amiga.

Não tardou para todos entrarem no ritmo da música, esta que, algum tempo depois, foi acelerada e músicas mais modernas chegaram aos ouvidos dos convidados, tocadas ao vivo pela banda que Linus fora ver.

"Não sabia que você sabia dançar" Vampira retomou a conversa.

"E eu não sabia que _você_ sabia dançar." Ela fez careta, em seus poucos anos de vida, nunca dançara como naquela noite, motivo pelo qual ela mesma duvidara de seu potencial.

"Sabe, Linus, para um rapaz você é um cara bem legal"

"Só com quem se deve ser" Vampira corou, desviando o olhar. "Bayville é mais interessante do que eu pensava"

"Uma vez você me disse que estava pensando se ficaria ou não... Por que não fica aqui em Bayville?"

"Porque quer que eu fique?"

Vampira ficou sem saber o que responder, afinal, por que se importava com a estadia de um mero neozelandês?

"Você é legal e eu... _nós_ sentiríamos sua falta..."

"Se é assim que pensa, então agora eu realmente tenho um motivo pra não partir"

Ela sorriu para si, mal percebendo que este mero neozelandês a tinha feito mudar nas últimas semanas...

**-Instituto Xavier-**

A porta é aberta, revelando um Wolverine profundamente irritado. Logo, ouviu-se o barulho da cadeira de Xavier.

"Boa noite, Logan. Fez o que pedi?"

"Ora, o que você esperava? Aquele inseto é melhor do que pensa..."

"Foi por isso que o aconselhei a não subestimá-lo. Nosso tempo é curto, há muito em jogo, não podemos falhar, não desta vez."

"E a menina? Alguma novidade?"

"Hank e eu estamos trabalhando arduamente nisso, se descobrirmos como as previsões funcionam talvez ela possa nos ajudar. De qualquer modo, ela teve uma nova visão a respeito, quero que verifique a veracidade do fato. Viu o sujeito vagando à noite, em uma das praças, a oito quadras do Colégio Bayville, falava com um homem"

"Por que ele passaria por aqui?"

"Talvez esteja procurando algo... ou alguém" Charles estendeu a mão e pegou uma carta que deixara em cima da mesa. "Só hoje foram mais três, estamos perdendo o controle sobre a situação"

"Acha que não é hora de revelar a notícia?"

"Ainda não, Logan, isso só geraria mais confusão, precisamos de tempo..."

"Infelizmente é o que não temos"

**-Algum lugar da cidade-**

Magneto, apesar de seguro como sempre, buscava um modo de se prevenir do mesmo modo que Xavier, mas não arriscaria sair perdendo.

"Gambit"

"Boa noite_, mon seigneur"_

"Junte todos que puder, quero isso terminado o quanto antes!"

"Como quiser" Em um ato ligeiro, deu as costas ao senhor do magnetismo e partiu em meio à escuridão.

**-Colégio Bayville-**

A noite passou voando, ora estavam dançando, ora ao redor de uma mesa, conversando e se deliciando com os comes e bebes. Em um canto, ao contrário dos outros, um casal se desentendia...

"Qual é, Lance, deixa de ser chato!"

"Ei, o que eu fiz? Eu só disse a verdade, não sei como você respira lá dentro"

"Eles são meus amigos e eu gosto deles, tipo, mais do que de você, ok? Se não os suporta, esqueça, acabou, Lance"

"Opa, perae, cê ta falando sério?"

"Nunca falei mais sério na minha vida" Kitty saiu aborrecida, sabia que aquilo jamais daria certo...

"Hey, _fraulein, _problemas com o namordado?"

"_Ex_-namorado"

"Argh, estressou... calma"

"Num enche, Kurt!"

"Vocês terminaram?" Ela sai do salão e fecha a porta na cara dele. Logo depois, o mesmo aparece em meio a fumaças em sua frente. "_Mein Gott_!Calma, Kitty, só quero ajudar"

"Não é uma boa hora..."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, Kurt... tipo, eu nunca gostei do Lance, não de verdade, isso nunca daria certo. _Ele _também não colabora, não consegue ficar um dia sem nos provocar"

"Se é assim então esquece, _liebchen_, vamos voltar pra festa"

"Kurt, nã..." Antes que pudesse terminar, Kitty se vê arrastada de volta ao baile, onde retoma a dança com o alemão.

**-Uma praça-**

Um homem loiro, alto e de olhos claros, com leves óculos repousando em seu nariz, caminhava sobre a praça, parecia tranqüilo e ao mesmo tempo guardava uma ponta de ódio em seu coração.

Pouco tempo se passou e um outro sujeito, aparentemente bem mais baixo que ele, aproximou-se. "Senhor, pediu que entregasse a pesquisa pessoalmente, aqui está."

"Perfeito, obrigado, Connors. Trate de manter isso em segredo, boa noite."

"Boa noite, senhor." Eles se separaram e o mais alto deles fingiu estar lá apenas para caminhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pouco tempo depois, seu relógio começou a apitar e em instantes um certo francês aparecera em sua frente.

"_Bonjour"_ Disse ele, sorrindo, era Gambit, o mensageiro de Magneto.

O sujeito não se intimidou, apenas virou as costas, mas deu de encontro com Fanático. Aos poucos, mais e mais mutantes foram aparecendo ao seu redor e, ao longe, Wolverine sentia cheiro de encrenca.

"Vocês são espertos, pena que isso não seja o bastante" Ele lançou um projétil no chão e logo após uma luz ofuscou os olhos dos seres ali presentes, seguida por uma fumaça branca.

Quando Logan chegou, tudo o que pôde fazer foi ficar olhando a cara de Gambit, o sujeito havia fugido. Não havia rastros, não havia cheiros a seguir, mais uma tentativa, mais uma falha. Seria esperar mais uma chance, mas esta jamais viria... Seria arriscar uma busca, atirar no escuro, mas aos poucos o tempo se esvaía.

**-Instituto Xavier-**

Os mutantes chegaram, a maioria alegre com o lindo baile de abertura das aulas, outros, nem tanto, mas, enfim, estavam em seu lar.

Encontraram um professor cansado, uma Mirela e um Sr. McCoy mais animados com os resultados, e um Logan, como sempre, aborrecido com a atual situação.

Já era tarde, fazia tempo que passara de meia-noite, por esse motivo muitos se jogaram na cama, mortos de sono, enquanto outros preferiram apreciar as estrelas, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos...

Kitty e Vampira foram para o quarto que há tanto tempo dividiam. A primeira estava bem mais feliz do que deveria estar, a segunda, talvez estivesse tão feliz quanto, mas tentava inutilmente esconder isso.

"E aí, Vampira, te vi dançando com Linus, ta gostando dele?" Vampira lançou um travesseiro na amiga.

"Shhh, Kitty, pare de imaginar coisas!" Logo fingiu estar dormindo, mas, certamente, antes de pegar no sono (e provavelmente até mesmo durante ele), tinha uma certa pergunta martelando em sua cabeça... juntamente com a imagem de um certo neozelandês, que, sem saber, tinha roubado seu coração.

* * *

**Como podem ver, aos poucos a história vai melhorando, mas quem será esse cara? O que ele quer? Por que é perseguido? Descubram nos próximos capítulos.**


	6. Sentimentos

Aqui estou eu novamente pra importuná-los x.x

Realmente o foco parece confuso por enquanto, mas por pior que pareça, foi proposital xD Mas tudo se encaixará no final, vocês verão. Mirela quase não aparece mais e vocês devem tê-la esquecido, mas ela terá sua importância mais pra frente, sem contar que adoro escrever as _'previsões incertas' _dela lol Linus é o principal, tudo gira em torno dele, é uma fic sobre ele, mas certos capítulos (como esse) são importantes para dar um ar diferente à fic (com outros personagens), tornando-a mais aberta, mais livre.

Ah, mais uma coisa importante, cometi um erro sobre as idades das personagens, pelo que pesquisei algumas idades seriam diferentes, isso não inferferirá em nada na história, exceto na escola, mas como ainda nada foi citado dentro da história (além do baile, que depois comento), ainda posso corrigir, aí vão as idades certas:

**Scott e Jean: 19**

**Vampira e Linus: 18**

**Kurt e Kitty: 17 (idade corrigida)  
**

**Ray, Sam, Bobby, Jubileu e Amara: 16 **(na verdade Jubileu teria 14 anos, mas nessa fanfic ela tem 16 mesmo)**  
**

**Roberto e Mirela: 15**

**Rahne: 14 ****  
**

**Jamie: 13  
**

Depois de tanta confusão, aí vai o capítulo:  
**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6 – Sentimentos

Linus acordara cedo naquele dia, bom, na verdade, bem cedo para quem passara a noite dançando. Porém, não saíra da cama, aproveitara o silêncio para observar o teto.

Há algumas semanas atrás, vira o Instituto apenas como mais uma estadia, um lugar pelo qual estaria apenas de passagem. Mas os dias passados ali lhe foram marcantes, algo mudara em sua vida. Se neste exato momento lhe perguntassem até quando ficaria em Bayville, ele responderia que seria para sempre, sem pensar duas vezes. Uma casa, uma mansão cheia de amigos, a qual dava um grande valor.

Resolveu levantar. Foi até a sala, mas não havia ninguém. Uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

_Mutantes: Evolução ou Destruição? _

Era o que estava escrito na capa do jornal jogado na mesa. 'Será que _eles_ não se cansam _disso?_' Eles não, mas Linus sim. Desde que os mutantes foram descobertos (,o que fazia tempo), mais e mais matérias eram divulgadas. O que o surpreendia era que sempre eram matérias de página inteira, como se não houvesse algo novo a noticiar.

_'As sementes são jogadas a você, você cuida, vê elas virarem plantas... até que descobre que não era a planta que queria, mas justamente o contrário' _

'O que...? Estou enlouquecendo'. Era uma voz que ouvira dentro de sua mente, como se algo a tivesse invadido. Estranho. Muito estranho. Mas preocupar-se era tudo o que Linus menos queria, por isso preferiu achar que lera a frase em algum lugar e, sem querer, lembrara ao ver um jornal.

Quando seu relógio contou exatas 8:00 horas, ele resolveu subir, tomaria um banho, tentaria acordar de vez.

No meio do caminho,encontrara Kurt Wagner que, do jeito que estava alegre, Linus achou que estava acordado há horas.

"Bom dia, Kurt."

"Bom dia, cara. Há quanto tempo 'tá acordado?"

"Não mais que você, suponho. Por falar nisso, que animação é essa, afinal?"

"Nada de mais, coisa minha" Ele riu para si, o que deixou Linus confuso.

"Ah..." Bocejava Bobby perto deles. "Puxa, que sono... Bom dia pra vocês."

" Bom dia."

"Vocês não vão tomar café? Porque eu estou indo." Kurt perguntou.

"Preciso tomar um banho antes."

"E eu dormir mais um pouco."

Kurt desceu as escadas aos pulos, logo seguido por Kitty e Jean. Uma manhã de rotina, apesar de mais animada do que de costume. Era sábado, as aulas começariam na segunda, para o desânimo dos garotos.

"O que acharam do baile?" Jean puxou o assunto. "Em todos os meus anos por lá nunca tinha visto uma festa de abertura tão linda"

"Concordo" Era Scott quem se juntava a eles, mais alegre do que nunca.

"Confesso que poderia estar mais feliz, mas, tipo, galera, foi divino!"

"Num exagera, Kitty, não tinha pizza" Kurt completou.

Rapidamente foram descendo os outros estudantes, um a um, até encherem a mesa.

Assim que Bobby sentou-se, Jubileu implicou com seu penteado... ou melhor, com seu cabelo despenteado.

"Bem que você poderia dar um trato nesse seu cabelo"

"Por que se importa tanto? Já já ele está bom"

Desjejum tomado, cada um para um lado, assim era, assim foi.

Linus estava na cozinha, ajudando Ray e Amara a lavar os pratos, enquanto ouvia música.

"Cara, odeio isso, rodízio de limpeza é triste."

"Ray, preferiria lavar pratos todos os dias?" Amara se virou para o amigo.

"Nem pensar! Mas é entediante fazer isto todo sábado."

"Oh, que novidade. Diga-me uma coisa que não o deixa entediado e faço sua parte o resto do dia, do contrário, você faz a minha"

Ray pensou um pouco, depois se virou para Linus, que retrucou "Difícil... sem chances, Ray."

"Ah, fala sério, Espectro, não sou tão chato assim..."

"Não?" Ray molhou o rosto de Amara com a água fria. "Não é o que parece"

"Não. Aliás, sei uma coisa que não me deixa entediado." Os outros dois o olharam, com um sarcástico ar de surpresa.

"Certo, então fale a descoberta do século, gênio." Disse Linus, esperando uma resposta.

"Não me canso de brigar com vocês, seus carrascos."

"Quem disse que estamos brigando?" Amara resmungou.

"Haha, te peguei, Amara! 'Bora lavar pratos, querida!" Ray secou as mãos em um pano próximo e acenou para Amara, logo saindo com um largo sorriso de quem 'dera o troco' em uma brincadeira sem fundamento.

"Hey, isso não é justo... Ray, volte aqui!"

"Bom, espero que lave os pratos por mim também."

"Linus, não...! Droga." Reclamava ela, enquanto, lavando pratos, assistira o outro sair correndo. "Garotos."

Depois de deixar o trabalho para Amara, fora Linus quem ficara entediado. Odiava assistir aos programas televisivos matinais, o que Sam, Roberto, Rahne, Jamie e Jubileu estavam fazendo. Também não estava a fim de fazer parte dos novos testes na DR, como Tempestade e Logan. Scott e Kurt estavam agitados demais para gastarem seu tempo com ele, Jean provavelmente estaria ocupada... Pensou em mais alguém...

Rodando o Instituto, viu Ray e Vampira conversando, o que de alguma forma o deixou meio abalado. 'Perfeito, Fletcher, mais dois ocupados agora' Pensou ele, ironicamente. Resolveu ir conversar um pouco com Kitty, torcendo para que esta estivesse fazendo algo menos importante.

**xXxXx**

Um salão amplo, luzes apagadas e janelas fechadas. Não havia claridade alguma, mas era possível enxergar tudo ali presente, a escuridão era proposital.

Um homem tocava piano em um canto, tocava uma linda música. Suas mãos moviam-se pelas teclas livremente, tamanha era a aparente facilidade encontrada em notas tão complexas. As notas mais graves eram capazes de libertar a mais temível mágoa do coração, suavizadas pela sutileza das mais agudas, estas, refinadas, tocavam com sabedoria os pensamentos, deixando a mente mais leve, como se estivesse solta para sonhar a qualquer momento.

O sujeito levantou-se, olhou fixamente para um papel no móvel ao lado. Deu uma última olhada nas palavras ali escritas, então fechou o piano e caminhou para o lado de fora.

Quando seu rosto fora iluminado pela luz, podia-se ver ainda com mais clareza quem era.

**-Quarto- **

O telefone tocava constantemente, mas Kitty se recusava atender, não devia nenhuma explicação a Lance e, mesmo que devesse, sabia que uma simples ligação não mudaria o curso de um namoro tumultuado.

Por outro lado, não sentía-se nenhum pouco triste em relação a isto, era mais um alívio que antes não percebera. Além disso, percebera o valor de seus amigos, principalmente Kurt, que, apesar de constantemente provocá-la, sempre estava ali para consolá-la, afinal, fora ele o primeiro a saber do rompimento.

"Hey, como se sente?" Era Linus quem entrava no cômodo.

"Bem melhor do que deveria"

"Você precisa sair um pouco, ficar ouvindo o telefone tocar não vai ajudar em nada."

"Eu só precisava pensar, sabe, deixar claro... eu não estou triste, fiquei feliz com a festa, só precisava refletir, ter certeza de que fiz a coisa certa."

"E então? O que concluiu?"

"Foi o certo, mas não consigo acreditar como algum dia gostei do Lance... Preciso rever meus conceitos sobre o amor."

"Talvez seja por isso. Para amar não existe conceito."

Kitty caiu na gargalhada. "Linus Fletcher falando sobre amor? Isso só pode ser palhaçada, até parece que sabe alguma coisa, Espectro. Fala sério, por acaso já amou alguém?"

Como resposta veio apenas um sorriso enigmático. Kitty riu novamente, mesmo sem saber o que ele queria dizer.

Vampira aparece e, ao vê-los juntos, sente uma ponta de ciúmes. "Estou atrapalhando?"

"Não, eu já estava de saída." Quando Linus passou por Vampira, sentiu, inconscientemente, uma leve brisa soprar a seu favor.

**-Biblioteca-**

Scott acompanhou Jean quando esta foi à biblioteca, sem que ela soubesse.

"Jean".

"Scott, que susto!"

"Perdoe-me, há algo que esqueci de lhe dizer ontem..." A ruiva aguardou em silêncio. "Você estava linda ontem, como sempre esteve."

Ela ficou sem graça, o garoto não sabia o quanto isso significava pra ela. "Obrigada, Scott, e... hum... você também estava lindo, quero dizer, como todos os dias desde que o conheci."

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer, até que Jean andou na direção que estava Scott, mas ultrapassou-o por alguns centímetros, como se fosse a outro lugar. Para impedi-la, ele segurou-a pela mão.

"E... Jean?"

"Sim?"

"Há mais uma coisa... deveria ter dito antes, mas não pude, não consegui, mesmo ontem... eu estava tão feliz... mas prefiri que tivesse lido minha mente... Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso..." Eles trocaram um olhar mais profundo desta vez e, lentamente, trocaram um beijo tão doce que palavras não expressariam melhor tal sentimento... passou na cabeça de Scott o quão tolo havia sido de adiar esse momento... Jean também o amava, sempre o amara, agora, não havia mais o que temer. Scott aproximou-se de Jean e, em um tom baixo, mas cheio de sentimento, completou. "Eu te amo, Jean"

"Eu também te amo, Scott, você não sabe o quanto..."

"Talvez não, mas _você_ sabe o quanto _eu_ te amo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Jean, até mesmo... até mesmo morreria por você"

"Não diga uma coisa dessas..."

"Eu tive medo... tive medo de perdê-la novamente, que nossa amizade acabasse..."

"Eu também. Scott, o que sinto é muito mais do que palavras, ficar ao seu lado... é tudo pra mim."

"Jean..." Ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Scott.

"Shh... Cala boca e me beija" Mais um beijo, o beijo que selara um pacto de amor eterno, o qual o significado era muito mais profundo que um simples sentimento. Essa era a junção de duas almas, duas pessoas cujo destino jamais separaria...

**xXxXxXx**

O jovem Fletcher saíra pelo corredor a fim de dar uma volta. No caminho, vira Bobby Drake na frente do espelho, com um pente na mão. Ele riu. Era incrível e até certo ponto, patético, como o baile mudara o clima no Instituto. Linus chegou a pensar se esse clima já existia antes e ele não percebera, mas, mesmo com várias hipóteses, sempre chegava a conclusão de que o baile deixara ainda mais claro o que um sentia pelo outro. Isso mexia consigo mesmo, aos poucos descobria seus sentimentos e sentía-se um tolo sempre que os expressava. Será que eram tão óbvios aos olhos das pessoas?

Mas não poderiam ser, ele mesmo estava confuso. Passou dezoito anos de sua vida vivendo sozinho, sem precisar de ajuda de ninguém. Aliás, mais do que isso: sem se _importar_ com ninguém. Nunca soubera o que era ter uma família a seu lado, ter alguém para amar e ser amado de volta. O Instituto trouxera este sentimento familiar, mesmo as antigas brigas com Sam faziam parte disso, Kitty era como uma irmã para ele, Kurt, um grande amigo.

Mas havia alguém ali que tornava tudo especial, alguém que o fazia sorrir sem motivo... Era algo novo, cuja mera presença era muito mais do que um dia inteiro ao lado de outra pessoa, mais do que a família que jamais conhecera. Era como se de uma forma inexplicável, ficasse inseguro sobre seus atos, como se sua auto-confiança, que o marcara durante anos, se esvaísse em instantes. Ao mesmo tempo, sentía-se realizado, alegre, e seus pensamentos eram roubados por horas e horas... nada mais importava. Sentia o coração bater mais forte, como as vezes que, quando criança, fazia uma apresentação... ou algo errado. Seria positivo ou negativo tal nervosismo? Preocupação ou desconfiança? Era nesse ponto que se pegava pensando na pergunta de Kitty... Estaria amando?

**xXxXx**

Enquanto a maioria estava alegre, Xavier, mesmo enquanto dormia, não parava de pensar nos últimos acontecimentos... Estava em sua sala, na presença de Mirela e Hank. A garota progredira muito, Xavier descobrira que seu 'problema' era mais simples do que pensava, embora ainda merecesse muita atenção.

A mutação naturalmente não poderia ser controlada, mas Mirela estava aprendendo a diminuí-la em intensidade. Suas falsas previsões, e mesmo as reais, já não eram tão profundas e, mesmo que fossem, aprendera a não se preocupar tanto. O desespero era a causa de tantas previsões, o que já não era mais um problema. Aos poucos se adaptava ao mundo à sua volta, recebendo ajuda dos novos amigos para tanto.

Por outro lado, havia chegado em um ponto que as coisas avançavam lentamente, isso sobrecarregava Xavier. Desde que Linus e Mirela chegaram, não houve mais sossego. Claro que não os culpava por isso, mas muita coisa entrara em sua vida de uma vez só. Mesmo com tanta experiência, isso o afetara gravemente.

"Estou ficando velho para tudo isso..." Disse ele minutos depois de sair, quando, ainda exausto, preparava-se para mais algumas horas cansativas.

O último mês do professor fora muito mais corrido que o normal, todos os dias acordava cedo, então reunia-se com Mirela e Hank, onde passava longas e cansativas horas se concentrando. Logo após isso, junto com Logan, discutia sobre a '_nova ameaça mutante', _às vezes trazendo algo que Mirela vira. Mais tarde, ficava sozinho em seu escritório particular, estudando para a ampliação de seus conhecimentos, logo depois passando um bom tempo no cérebro, insistindo em achar o homem e, às vezes, procurando novos mutantes. À noite tratava de se informar sobre o mundo a fora e sobre o próprio Instituto. Ficava acordado até altas horas da madrugada, tentando solucionar os milhares de problemas que o cercavam.

Como se não bastasse, nas poucas horas que lhe restavam de folga, dedicava-se inteiramente aos seus pupilos, dando-lhes atenção quando necessário. Também preocupava-se com Vampira e fazia questão de gastar seus preciosos minutos de descanso com Scott, ensinando-lhe a ser seu substituto e um grande líder.

Charles lavou o rosto. Enquanto as gotas de água fria escorriam, via-se ali um homem que há tanto não se via. Estava abatido, visivelmente desesperado, _aquele_ definitivamente não era Charles Xavier, o telepata que mudara o mundo... diante do espelho, era simplesmente mais um que a vida levava, mais um que não se agüentava mais em pé diante dos problemas...

"Professor?" Era Scott, saindo da biblioteca. Logo depois, Jean apareceu. "Professor?"

"Scott, me desculpe..."

"Há algo errado? O senhor me parece exausto, precisa descansar."

"Não, está tudo bem... preciso ir." Ele se afastou.

Scott apenas o acompanhou com os olhos, só então se virando para Jean, que devolveu a desconfiança. 'Há algo errado'.

**xXxXx**

Linus saíra da mansão, resolvera dar uma volta, ficar um pouco sozinho. Ainda não se acostumara viver com a casa cheia.

O dia estava gostoso, um sol fraco, uma brisa refrescante... era perfeito para reorganizar sua mente. Porém, teve um mal pressentimento.

Uma tontura repentina viera para si, junto com a mesma voz de logo cedo.

_'Você descobre o que mudou em sua vida, o que mudou no mundo. Sente o impacto do que jamais deveria ter acontecido. Mudança. Não queríamos mudança, mas agora é o que mais queremos.'_

Novamente. Isso o perturbava, passava a achar que sua mente já não era mais um lugar seguro... Quando a tontura passou, uma forte dor de cabeça aparecera.

Apressou-se então a enfiar-se em um beco escuro, para evitar problemas com seu lado mutante. Mas a dor só piorou. Não tardou que sentísse uma precisa pancada na nuca. Seu corpo não agüentara, e ele caíra, inconsciente.

* * *

**O que acharam do capítulo? E o que aconteceu com Linus? Ele morreu? E o professor, virou emo? Acham que estou enloquecendo? lol  
**

**Idéias? Alguém tem idéias? Se tiverem estarei pronta para ouvi-las.  
**

**Se o tempo colaborar, o próximo virá em breve. Aguardem.  
**


	7. A Busca

**N/A:O tempo num colaborou (e muito menos a internet), mas aí estou eu de volta xD**

**Neste cap. tem uma pontinha de Kurtty que eu iria colocar no cap. passado, mas "não coube" xD daí eu puxei pra esse.  
**

**Luz em meio às sombras **

** Capítulo 7 – A busca**

Linus saíra da mansão, resolvera dar uma volta, ficar um pouco sozinho. Ainda não se acostumara viver com a casa cheia.

O dia estava gostoso, um sol fraco, uma brisa refrescante... era perfeito para reorganizar sua mente. Porém, teve um mal pressentimento.

Uma tontura repentina viera para si, junto com a mesma voz de logo cedo.

_'Você descobre o que mudou em sua vida, o que mudou no mundo. Sente o impacto do que jamais deveria ter acontecido. Mudança. Não queríamos mudança, mas agora é o que mais queremos.'_

Novamente. Isso o perturbava, passava a achar que sua mente já não era mais um lugar seguro... Quando a tontura passou, uma forte dor de cabeça aparecera.

Apressou-se então a enfiar-se em um beco escuro, para evitar problemas com seu lado mutante. Mas a dor só piorou. Não tardou que sentisse uma precisa pancada na nuca. Seu corpo não agüentara, e ele caíra, inconsciente.

**-Quarto-**

Vampira pega uma pequena mochila e procura por algo no armário.

"Vai sair?" Pergunta Kitty à companheira de quarto.

"Não, vou jogar uma partida de Squash com o Ray. Quer vir?"

"Hmm... não, brigada."

"Por que não sai um pouco?" Kitty riu da pergunta. Vampira ficou sem entender. "O quê?"

"Linus disse a mesma coisa."

"Ah."

"Mas preciso arrumar minhas coisas, as aulas começam na segunda e não sei nem onde está meu caderno."

"Ah, Kitty, ainda é sábado..." Kitty se mostrou indiferente e Vampira saiu com os pertences.

_--Baque!--_

No meio de fumaças surgira Noturno, na frente de Kitty, que agora arrumava o material perdido.

"Kurt! Quantas vezes disse pra não fazer isso?" Ela arremessou uma almofada nele.

"Argh_, wie du wünschs!_ Como quiser"

Kitty girou os olhos. "Isso não muda nada, você não vai parar mesmo..."

"Poxa, Kitty, num sou eu quem fica atravessando paredes. Eu sou eu e você é você, _kapieren?"_

"Ok, ok."

"_Danke."_

"Dá pra parar de falar alemão?"

Kurt amarrou a cara. Kitty teve a certeza de que ele o fazia apenas porque ela não gostava.

"E então, vamos sair? Tá a fim de sair?"

"Não, Kurt."

"Hey, qual é? Você precisa de uma resposta nova, é sempre não, não, não..."

Kitty lançou mais uma almofada.

"Já é a quinta vez que me perguntam isso hoje, três vezes só você"

"O QUÊ? Está bem popular, hein, garota?" Kurt sentiu mais uma almofadada. "Bah, quer parar?"

"Não foi nesse sentido que eu quis dizer"

"Que sentido então? Então quer dizer que foram só três pedidos hoje?"

Kitty parou um pouco. Ela estava completamente louca ou... ou Kurt estava insinuando que realmente queria sair com ela, não só para animá-la, não só como amigo.

"E então, o que me diz?"

"Não, Kurt! Está louco? Por que eu não estou a ponto de sair com você!"

"Por quê?"

"Ora, porque... porque..." Não adiantava, as palavras não vinham, talvez não houvesse uma desculpa. Talvez ela, em seu interior, jamais quisera dizer o que realmente dissera. Não conseguiu completar a frase, o que não passou despercebido por Kurt.

"Por que não, Kitty? Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim..."

"Eu não-- " Antes que terminasse, sentiu seu lábios serem cobertos pelos de Kurt. O cérebro não raciocinava, ela não parou. Fora consumida por algo maior.

Em um impulso, Kitty devolveu o beijo de forma carinhosa, seus olhos se fecharam por um instante. No entanto, passado o primeiro momento, a garota esteve ciente do que havia acontecido, queria não tê-lo beijado, mas, relutantemente, parte de si queria continuar na partilha de sentimentos... Imagens dos tempos que namorava Lance vieram à mente, uma delas, muito semelhante a essa... Relembrava o quanto foram felizes nos tempos mais calmos e, ao mesmo tempo, lembrava o quão tumultuada fora sua relação, lembrava das brigas, da discordância, da desconfiança... Ela balançava negativamente a cabeça e, seu olhos, cheios de lágrimas, não conseguiram olhar diretamente nos de Kurt.

"Vá embora, Kurt."

"Kitty--"

"Vá embora! Saia daqui, Kurt!" Ela apontou a porta e não parou de gritar com o alemão, jogando tudo o que estava em seu alcance em sua direção.

"Ainda vai gostar de mim" Disse ele, abalado. Depois desapareceu em meio à fumaças, deixando-a sozinha.

Talvez estivesse assustada, nunca imaginara que Noturno a amava, e muito menos que isso a pudesse afetar. Eles eram apenas amigos, ele a provocava, ela devolvia na mesma moeda... mas agora era diferente. Kitty trancou a porta e sentou encostada nela. 'Por que, Kurt, por quê?' Ela não omitia seu choro baixo. Antes era tão claro que tudo havia acabado entre ela e Lance... por que raios Kurt tornava isso confuso? Por que, embora jamais tenha gostado de Lance, Kurt trazia as memórias de volta?

**xXxXx**

Tempos depois do susto (que Linus julgou por quase uma hora), ele acordara. Estava jogado no chão, sua cabeça latejava, seu corpo estava fraco. Quando abriu os olhos, viu, de forma distorcida, um cômodo escuro... Aos poucos seus sentidos foram sendo retomados e ele ouviu algo.

"Essa música..." Sem dúvida alguma, piano. Sua fascinação pela música o tinha feito conhecê-la antes dos dez anos...

"Chopin" Ouviu uma voz dizendo.

Quando deu-se conta, a música já havia cessado e, em sua frente, estava parado um homem. Linus o reconhecera, mas não lembrava de onde. Fez um esforço e lembrou-se, era o sujeito com quem trombara a caminho da sorveteria com Kurt.

"Então você é Linus Fletcher..."

O garoto ficou pasmo. Como ele sabia seu nome? Aquilo o incomodava.

"Supondo que eu seja, o que isso muda? E como conhece esse nome?"

"Linus, Linus... sei muito mais sobre você do que você mesmo... deixe-me ver... filho de Susan Burns, mutante... nascido na Nova-Zelândia, abandonado pelo pai--"

"O que--"

"Perdeu a mãe no parto, cresceu em escolas internas... Tem grande fascinação pela música, gosta de preto e branco e... hmm, digamos... Oh, Linus Fletcher tem um coração! E adivinhem, ele está apaixonado! E pela última garota em quem iríamos pensar!" Dizia ele, em tom alto, mas não desesperado. Pelo contrário, fazia uma expressão de zombação e mantia um sorriso irônico em seu rosto.

O neozelandês, mais pálido que nunca, desconfiou do sujeito ali presente. O que mais o perturbava era que, como ele havia dito, parecia saber sobre seu passado mais do que si mesmo...

"O que quer?" Disse Linus, em um tom não muito amigável.

"A questão é... o que _você _quer?"

"O que acha que eu quero? Eu quero sair daqui, seu neurótico!"

"Não, Linus, você busca a verdade e eu tenho o que você quer."

"Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu..."

"Mas deveria, e estou aqui para lhe contar."

Linus de certa forma o ignorou, já estava se irritando com o sujeito.

"Susan Burns..." Ele agitava uma foto no ar. "Vamos começar por sua mãe... sabia que era mutante?"

"O quê--? Por que me diz isso?"

Mas ele o ignorou, prosseguindo. "Sim, ela era mutante... e sabe o que mais? Uma assassina."

"Cala a boca!"

"Ah, então você não sabia? A senhorita Burns, pouco antes de você nascer foi à Itália, onde ficou hospedada na casa dos Biasi..."

Biasi, conhecia aquele sobrenome... Mirela!

"Quando Alessandro saiu para passear com a mulher, Susan ficou com seus pais. O que será que aconteceu? Tem idéia, Linus? Quando voltou, tudo o que viu foram dois corpos sem vida... e nem sinal de Susan."

"Mentira!"

**xXxXx**

_Um garoto, um lugar escuro... um sujeito a sua frente..._

"Professor!" Mirela gritava quando o encontrara.

"Diga, Mirela"

"A previsão, de novo... a mesma... Linus!"

Xavier pareceu preocupado, tratou de ouvir tudo o que ela tinha a dizer o mais breve possível, logo depois virando-se para Logan. "Rápido, reúna todos os X-Men, Logan. Já é tempo de agir."

A sirene tocou e, em pouco tempo, eles estavam todos reunidos.

"Onde devemos ir, professor?" Dizia Scott.

"Não sei ao certo, estamos em uma busca. Onde está Linus?"

Eles se entreolharam.

"Escutem, quero que vasculhem toda e qualquer construção escura, procurem por Fletcher."

"E o cérebro?" Questionou Jean.

"Inutilizável no momento. Nenhuma sonda mental funciona perante ele."

Os mutantes pareceram confusos, não entendendo o por quê da missão, mas não questionaram mais seu tutor, partiram para a busca.

**xXxXx**

Linus não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia... por que acreditaria? Parte de si não queria saber, nem acreditar naquele homem... mas, por mais irritante que fosse, ele absorveu cada palavra com mais desgosto.

"Acha mesmo que vou acreditar no que diz?"

"Tenho certeza que acredita. Me diga, quem eu sou? Quem é a única pessoa que sabe tudo sobre Susan Burns? A quem ela confiaria seu segredo? Quem pode conhecer Linus Fletcher mais do que ele mesmo? Quem... quem o abandonou?"

Espectro não se moveu, mas seus punhos estavam cerrados de forma bruta."Você--"

"Neil Fletcher. Eu sou seu pai, por quem você sempre procurou, aquele que decidiu esquecer."

Pai. Há quanto tempo esperara por esse momento... Esperava um motivo pelo possível abandono, alguém que lhe explicasse tudo o que sempre quis saber. Mas... por que isso não o deixava feliz? Estava com raiva, raiva de Neil Fletcher, raiva de seu pai.

"Isso é patético! O que espera de mim? Você não é meu pai e nunca vai ser."

"Sabe o que o assombra, Linus? Não é o passado, não é o medo de descobrir quem era sua mãe, não sou eu. É você. Você teme seus atos, teme quem você é, teme a morte. Sabe quem você realmente é? Você é um perdedor, Linus, igual sua mãe, igual a _todos eles_, um mutante... um mutante nojento como todo o resto."

Linus não conseguiu se segurar. Neil o provocara, falara mal de sua mãe, e amaldiçoara toda a sociedade mutante... Linus partiu para cima do pai, desferindo socos consecutivos. Seu pai se desviava com facilidade, jamais tirando o sorriso envenenado do rosto.

"O que foi, não pode fazer nada sem sua sombra? A escuridão me protege, garoto."

Espectro avançou com mais velocidade, desta vez colocando mais força em seu golpe. Neil esquivou-se. O garoto caiu no chão com o impulso.

"Não tem curiosidade pelos poderes de Susan? Pois sinta-os." Ele ligou uma máquina enorme que se revelara atrás de si.

Neste momento, Linus sentiu uma insuportável dor por todo o corpo. Ele desabou no pouco que conseguira se levantar. Seu cérebro parecia estar a ponto de explodir, fervia como as lavas de um vulcão, e dava a destruidora sensação de que pressionava seu crânio, como se estivesse em crescente expansão. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia sua cabeça ser espremida pelo ambiente. Pensamentos voavam aleatoriamente junto com as memórias...

Um grito violento de dor tentou sair de sua boca, mas não houve forças para tanto...

"Dói, não é? Foi isso que os Biasi sentiram. Foi isso que os mutantes fizeram ao mundo. Esse era o poder de sua mãe, a destruição. Ela destrói a mente das pessoas, corrompendo mesmo a maior defesa mental... Você não consegue pensar, tudo o que sente é dor, tortura... chega a preferir a morte. Você sente seus músculos deixarem de funcionar, um a um... aos poucos seus sentidos se extinguem, mas você ainda está ali, a dor ainda está ali... você sabe que a morte está tão próxima, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão distante... até que seu cérebro pára, seu coração deixa de bater, restando apenas um corpo sem vida nem alma..."

Enquanto a mente se rendia, Linus sentiu seu corpo queimar por dentro... Gotas de suor desciam frias em sua pele gelada, juntando-se ao sangue derramado por suas mãos, que, brutalmente fechadas, abriam sua pele. Sentia como se feridas estivessem se abrindo em seu interior, acompanhadas de uma grande tempestade que ocorria em sua cabeça...

"Adeus, Espectro, durma eternamente ao lado de sua mãe."

Com esforço, viu seu pai se afastando. Quando este se foi, os efeitos se aprofundaram... Não ouviu a porta bater, não ouviu mais nada... A respiração estava fraca. Deixou de sentir o frio do chão, deixou de sentir o vento... mas ainda sentia dor em seu interior... e mesmo diante de uma mente fraca e destruída, conseguiu sentir ódio, raiva, desespero... medo. Por mais que negasse, sim, ele tinha medo da morte. Tinha medo de morrer sem ter uma vida, sem ter nem mesmo tempo de entender o que tinha acontecido.

Sentiu seus músculos paralisando... seus pensamentos se esvaindo, consumidos por pura destruição mental. Com um suspiro, a última coisa que viu foi uma luz.

**N/A: Semana que vem tem mais um capítulo pra vocês Sintam-se livres para deixar reviews, isso me anima bastante xD  
**


	8. Patience

**N/A: Este é o terceiro capítulo de explicação, tivemos Linus falando sobre ele mesmo, Neil falando sobre sua mãe, e agora Xavier. Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso, tentei falar menos das partes já explicadas nos capítulos anteriores e mais sobre o que não foi falado.**

**Capítulo 8 – _Patience_**

A cabeça parecia dar voltas, o corpo estava inteiramente dolorido. O coração batia com dificuldade, a respiração era forçada. Linus voltara à consciência, porém, não abrira os olhos, não conseguira.

Esperou que a situação se normalizasse, o que não aconteceu. Mas a sentiu-se um pouco melhor e pôde recuperar seus sentidos. Estava em uma cama. Ele pode sentir o suave sol em seu rosto, mas sem vento algum. Aos poucos a memória foi voltando... com um pesar no coração, lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai... mas não deixou-se abalar por tanto, esperaria que alguém o confirmasse, ou ele mesmo iria atrás. No entanto, isso parecia não importar naquele momento, afinal, sentia-se fraco, nem sabia como tinha escapado da morte...

Percebeu que não estava sozinho, alguém segurava sua mão por debaixo de luvas. Linus jurou ter ouvido pequenos soluços. Lentamente, conseguiu abrir os olhos. Com a cabeça ainda apoiada no travesseiro, encontrou os olhos de Vampira.

"Hey" Disse ele, levemente rouco, sua voz quase não saiu.

Ela sorriu para ele, aliviada. Seus olhos estavam molhados. Tinha uma expressão cansada, mas o alívio encobria seu rosto, agora muito mais alegre.

"Que bom que acordou."

"Que horas são?"

"Quase nove. Você dormiu quase um dia inteiro."

"O que aconteceu? Onde está—"

"Tente descansar, Linus, quando se recuperar o professor lhe contará tudo o que quiser saber. Xavier fez de tudo para ajudá-lo, você estava fraco e só assim ele conseguiu salvar sua mente. Você tem defesas mentais muito fortes... e um bom anjo da guarda" Disse ela, sorrindo.

"É o que parece." Ele tentou devolver o mesmo sorriso.

Linus encarou o teto, pensativo. Simulando os poderes de sua mãe, Neil tentara destruir sua mente e corpo. Teve sorte de ser resgatado pelos X-Men a tempo, cessando a simulação. Pelas palavras de Vampira, Xavier parecia realmente ter se esforçado para tentar reverter o estrago já causado. No entanto, quando parcialmente recuperada, sua mente retomou as defesas e não permitiu mais a ajuda do médium, tornando incerta sua recuperação completa. Se Neil estivesse certo, o efeito perfurava qualquer defesa mental e era irreversível. Mas Xavier provara o contrário. As resistentes defesas de Linus reduziram sutilmente a velocidade com que a mutação agira e, parando o efeito no momento exato e com a ajuda de um grande telepata, ali estava ele, morando entre os vivos.

Vampira colocava agora uma mesinha com refeição em seu colo. Ele murmurou um "muito obrigado" e atacou a comida, faminto.

A garota o observava em silêncio, mantendo o sorriso de momentos antes. Ficara o tempo todo a seu lado, preocupada, e agora parecia alegre. Não escondia a felicidade, a satisfação em vê-lo acordado, alimentando-se com entusiasmo.

Linus foi se sentindo melhor com a passagem do tempo, a alimentação, sem dúvida, ajudara. Ainda sentia-se como um doente, mas parecia disposto a sair daquela sala tediosa.

Ele levantou-se da cama, calçando os sapatos.

"Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou Vampira, espantada.

"Saindo daqui. O professor quer me ver, não?"

"Nem pensar, Fletcher, pode deitar de novo."

Ele fez careta. "Sabe de uma coisa, isso aqui é um tédio. Ficar parado só vai me fazer piorar." Por fim, saiu do cômodo.

Vampira apenas suspirou, derrotada. Tédio e Linus Fletcher definitivamente não combinavam.

Linus encontrou Charles Xavier em seu tradicional escritório particular. O telepata alegrou-se ao vê-lo, porém, ao contrário do de costume, parecia incerto quanto ao que dizer.

"Professor, será que o senhor poderia, hum, me dizer o que aconteceu?"

Sim, ele já previa isso, mas continuava incerto, absorto em seus pensamentos.

"Linus, é difícil explicar, tenha paciência. O que aconteceu ontem não foi de uma hora para outra."

O garoto pareceu mais sério, dispensou seu ar sarcástico e sentou-se em uma cadeira, antes que seu estado o denunciasse.

"Neil Fletcher, seu pai, _sempre _soube da existência de mutantes, mesmo antes do resto da sociedade, assim como Mirela conhecera..."

Mirela. Quando Charles mencionara aquele nome, Linus pareceu assustar-se. Ao que tudo indicava, ele era nada mais nada menos do que o filho do assassino dos Biasi, dos avós de Mirela.

"... ele jamais concordou com essa idéia. Segundo Neil, os mutantes representariam a destruição da raça humana, recusava-se a acreditar que seria o próximo passo para a evolução..."

Um pai anti-mutante, uma mãe assassina, perfeito. Só faltava um irmão gêmeo fora-da-lei que tudo estaria completo.

"... Desde pequeno, procurou saber de tudo sobre nós. Fez inúmeras investigações e juntou-se a uma organização secreta. Na época, não possuíam recursos para nada mais além do que meras pesquisas. Mas eles eram empenhados e, juntos, descobriram vários mutantes escondidos pela Europa. Muitos integrantes da organização eram realmente anti-mutantes, outros, estavam ali enganados, pensando ser nada mais do que pesquisas científicas."

"Enganados?"

"Sim, pressionados e enganados, grande maioria com grande capacidade intelectual... Bom, continuando... Neil apaixonou-se por uma inglesa, Susan Buns. A jovem contou-lhe várias vezes sobre a suspeita de ser anormal, mas sm a plena certeza. Neil não percebeu nada... ou pelo menos não quis perceber. Mas uma mutação como a de sua mãe é impossível de ser escondida eternamente, ainda mais sem o total controle..."

Então ele sabia. Neil Fletcher sabia exatamente onde estava se metendo, mas não quis abrir os olhos para tanto. Tentou negar o fato de que sua amada era mutante.

"... Pouco antes de seu nascimento, Susan viajou à Itália com o marido, onde ficou hospedada na casa dos Biasi. Neil viu com os próprios olhos sua mutação se manifestar, e, desta vez, de forma incontrolável... ela não conseguiu parar." Xavier parou um pouco.

Linus sabia exatamente o que ele iria dizer, mas esperava ouvir por isso.

"Os avós de Mirela jamais foram vistos novamente... com vida."

Ele estava certo, _seu pai_ estava certo. Agora, ouvindo da boca de Xavier, Linus sentira um frio na espinha... só com a confirmação de seu tutor que caíra na realidade... realmente era filho de uma assassina.

Mas não havia tanto pavor na voz do médium. Alguma coisa fazia com que ele não condenasse Susan. Provavelmente a falta de controle. Sim, era isso, Xavier não culpava Susan pela morte dos Biasi. Talvez essa falta de controle, que Charles fazia questão de ressaltar, fosse uma das causas pela criação do Instituto Xavier, para o idealismo que ele usava.

Assim como ele, Linus não conseguia ver sua mãe como a assassina que Neil descrevera, mas tinha a certeza de que Mirela não pensaria o mesmo...

"Neil abandonou-a, e, sem forças nem vontade de viver, ela faleceu no parto. Fletcher dedicou-se ainda mais à organização, usando toda sua fúria nas pesquisas. No entanto, depois de alguns homicídios teste, o governo descobriu a organização e seus ideais de morte, mesmo não sabendo quem seriam os alvos. Muitos integrantes foram condenados à pena morte, inclusive os que fugiram dela. Neil foi um dos fugitivos..."

A cada palavra processada, Linus pensava que tudo aquilo parecia loucura... Mesmo com muita raiva e com difícil aceitação, engolira o fato de seu pai ser anti-mutante, mas jamais pensara que ele fosse um dos causadores de um genocídio secreto. Definitivamente isso era uma loucura.

"Na época, o governo decidiu abafar o caso, para não causar pânico desnecessário." Antes que o neozelandês pudesse protestar, Xavier prosseguiu. "Só tivemos acesso a essas informações graças a Hank."

"Hank?"

"Hank McCoy foi um dos enganados no projeto."

Linus quase caiu da cadeira com o susto. Hank fizera parte de uma organização homicida? Isso sim era loucura. Mesmo que enganado, isso não fazia sentido. Sempre entendera a fascinação de McCoy pela ciência, mas nunca vira isso como uma ameaça.

"Desde que os mutantes foram descobertos, tornou-se muito arriscado tentar combatê-los. Por isso, nas últimas semanas, eles voltaram aos ataques, mas em menor número. Apenas ex-funcionários e parentes mutantes... problemas pessoais."

"McCoy foi perseguido?"

"Por pouco tempo, não o viram como grande ameaça, o que foi um grande erro por parte deles. Neil veio até Bayville especialmente para procurá-lo, mas felizmente não conseguiu o que queria."

"Professor... e Mirela? Ela... sabe?" Questionou ele, visivelmente preocupado.

"Não. Apenas eu, Hank e Logan sabemos de sua história. Eu cometi um erro em guardá-la por tanto tempo... o que quase custou sua vida. Não contarei a mais ninguém se não quiser, apenas acho que não é certo guardar um segredo como esses para sempre. Quando estiver pronto, espero que eles ouçam de você e não de mim."

Xavier o encarava de forma compreensiva, como se o consolasse com o olhar. Linus não soube o que dizer, mas tratou de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Durante toda sua vida, encarara o passado como um mistério descartável, não acreditava que houvesse nada de muito surpreendente por trás dele. No entanto, de um dia para o outro, descobrira mais sobre sua família do que imaginava existir. Fora um choque, como se acordasse de um mundo de ilusões.

Tudo aquilo era informação de mais para um único fim de semana, muita coisa acontecera. Mais do que a dor que ainda restava do dia anterior, Linus parecia estar sendo afetado por aquilo que sempre considerara como meras palavras.

Uma pessoa normal estaria com a vida acabada, se puniria pelos erros dos pais... acontece que Linus era diferente. Ele era afetado, sim, é verdade, mas com menos intensidade. Tentava passar uma imagem de alguém que não se importava com nada, mesmo que o Instituto o estivesse mudando gradativamente. Não deixou-se abalar pelos fatos, mas estava ciente das novas descobertas.

Caminhou pela mansão, ora ou outra recebendo calorosas saudações aliviadas e cheias de alegria. Protestava por um ou outro desconforto, sem deixar de protestar ainda mais quando Hank quis examiná-lo.

"Estou bem, viu? Olha, não há nada de errado comigo" Disse ele, movimentando os braços e as pernas com alguma dificuldade.

"Mesmo assim precisa descansar."

"Um dia de sono inteiro não foi o suficiente?"

"Ora, garoto, deixe de reclamar. Descanse mais um pouco e amanhã cedo o examinarei, se estiver bom irá às aulas."

Ele fez uma cara de desgosto quando lembrou-se disso. Seria sua primeira aula em Bayville, quisesse ou não.

"Ótimo, então amanhã eu descanso. Vamos, Hank, deixe-me ir"

"De modo algum. Além disso, tenho de ter a certeza de que não restarão seqüelas, Xavier teme que sofra de algum mal no futuro."

"Ta, ta, ok. Posso ir agora?"

Hank revirou os olhos, tendo a certeza de que ele não prestara atenção em uma só palavra do que dissera. Vendo que seria inútil insistir, cedeu como Vampira fizera.

Liberado, Linus seguiu caminho. Viu Mirela conversando com Bobby e Amara, e logo uma dúvida o cercou. Não, ainda não era a hora exata para que ela soubesse... mas afinal, quando seria?

O tempo passou e eles almoçaram. Os mutantes limitaram-se a perguntar como Linus se sentia, pois, aconselhados por Xavier, acharam melhor não questionar sobre os acontecimentos.

Terminada a refeição, ele passou a tarde atormentando Kurt e Kitty, mas na maioria das vezes sendo ele o alvo das provocações. Era inútil negar que as brincadeiras realmente tinham fundamento, mas ninguém parou para pensar nisso.

Na hora da janta, que saíra bem cedo, Linus estava bem melhor, quase não se lembrava mais do dia anterior.

Por volta das sete horas, subiu as escadas do Instituto.

Chegando em seu quarto, jogou-se na cama, logo em seguida sentindo uma imensa dor em suas costas. Instantaneamente, saltou para o chão, rolando e amaldiçoando tudo o que conhecia.

Quando levantou-se, viu o que causara sua dor: um livro estava em sua cama. Rapidamente, abriu-o.

Dentro dele, havia um pequeno recado:

'_Espectro,_

_Seu pai, como um assumido anti-mutante, já não pertence mais a este mundo. Devo admitir que era esperto, muito esperto, mas comete um grave erro com relação a mim. Abusar da tecnologia metálica tem seus preços..._

_Este era o diário de seu pai, onde ele expressa toda a raiva que sentia pelos mutantes... Faça bom proveito dele._

_Se os humanos estão contra nós, não esperarei por um ataque, não ficarei parado. Espero que você também não fique._

_O que dizem seus amigos? Me condenam por eu ser mais sensato que eles? Diga-me, o que você pensa sobre isso?_

_O bem e o mal... a distância entre os dois não existe, não existe o bem nem o mal, tudo depende do seu ponto de vista, meu jovem. Um lado sempre vence e outro sempre sai perdendo... O que me difere dos seus amigos é que eu não aceito perder, não ficarei quieto enquanto os humanos nos desprezam e nos rejeitam... Uns dizem que estou do lado certo, outros... que sou maléfico. Resta saber uma coisa... de que lado você está?_

_Magneto'_

"Droga" Com raiva, fechou o livro com a carta dentro e lançou-o no fundo de seu armário. Jogando-se novamente em sua cama. Quase conseguira esquecer aquilo... por que tinha que relembrar?

Por mais que fosse um assassino, por mais que o odiasse, Neil ainda era seu pai. Não adiantava dizer que não se importara com sua morte, porque seria mentia... mas não estava tão magoado quanto deveria estar... Talvez por que depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido, nada mais fosse surpresa... não, não era isso, era algo mais... Sentía-se aliviado por sua morte, satisfeito. Neil Fletcher tinha tido o que merecia.

E foi assim que mais e mais idéias conflitantes entraram em sua mente. Para seu alívio, ouviu uma batida na porta antes que tirasse conclusões precipitadas. Moveu sua sombra até ela, abrindo-a e revelando Vampira.

"Então fugiu da enfermaria para descansar no quarto?" Disse ela, enquanto sentava-se a seu lado.

"É diferente..." Ele respondeu, encostando-se no travesseiro para sentar.

"O que _ele_ fez para você?"

"Quer mesmo saber?"

"Só se quiser me contar" Ela sorriu para ele, mas ele não devolveu o sorriso.

Se havia alguém no Instituo além de Xavier em que Linus confiaria a própria vida, esse alguém era Vampira. Por esse motivo, ele explicou tudo o que lhe fora dito, tudo o que ocorrera desde sábado até aquele exato momento, inclusive sobre o diário que Magneto lhe entregara e o bilhete. A única parte omitida foram seus pensamentos, os quais mesmo ele estava confuso.

Para sua surpresa e alívio, Vampira não pareceu apavorada. Pelo contrário, apresentava o mesmo olhar compreensivo de Xavier. Claro, estava chocada como ele estava, mas aparentava tranqüilidade.

"Deve ser difícil..." Disse ela.

"Pra mim não, mas para Mirela será."

"Ela vai entender... cedo ou tarde _terá_ de entender."

"Mesmo que entenda, mesmo que não me culpe pelo que meus pais fizeram... O que ela pensa, o que ela sente... isso jamais irá mudar quando descobrir, sabendo que o sangue do algoz de seus avós corre em minhas veias..."

"E desde quando liga para o que os outros pensam?"

"Desde que cheguei aqui. Eu não ligo para o que pensem ou falem de mim mundo a fora, mas _aqui_ é diferente. Vocês são meus amigos, minha família."

Um silêncio pairou sobre o lugar. Vampira procurava um modo de consolá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não era disso que ele precisava. Na verdade ela sabia, ele precisava de tempo... e paciência.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e, quando levantou-a, de uma forma magnífica, que Vampira não pôde explicar como, sua expressão pareceu mais animada. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos transmitiam novas idéias.

"Você tem um violão, não tem?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim, mas--"

"Beleza, eu vou pegar."

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele já havia desaparecido pelo corredor. Ela pareceu não entender o que havia acontecido. Era incrível como Linus era capaz de mudar de humor tão facilmente... era como se ele fosse como quisesse, se sentisse como quisesse... essa era uma de suas qualidades que Vampira passara a apreciar nos últimos dias.

Pouco depois, Linus volta com o violão em mãos, rapidamente voltando a sua cama.

"Linus, o que--" Ele estendeu o instrumento, oferecendo-o a ela. "Ah, não..."

"Anda, Vampira, eu quero ouvir..." Ela riu e acenou negativamente a cabeça, logo após abrindo a boca para falar. Sabendo o que ela iria dizer, Linus antecipou-se. "Ei, e sem essa de que você num sabe, ouço todos os dias."

"Nah, você primeiro."

"Tudo bem, mas você não escapa dessa, garota." Ele ajeitou o violão para si, tornando a olhá-la. "Esta é pra você."

Vampira sorriu para ele, esperando pela música.

Linus começou a assobiar melodicamente, acompanhado pelo som do instrumento que tocava. Sem dúvida havia talento ali. Pouco tempo depois, sua voz apareceu, cantando ao ritmo desejado.

"_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you  
_(Derramei uma lágrima, pois estou sentindo sua falta)

_But, I'm still alright to smile_  
(Mas eu ainda continuo bem para sorrir)_  
_

_Girl, I think about you every day now"_  
(Garota, eu penso em você todo dia agora)

Vampira pareceu imensamente feliz, era uma linda música, sempre a apreciara.

"_Was a time when I wasn't sure  
_(Era um tempo que eu não tinha certeza)

_But you set my mind at ease_  
(Mas você acalmou minha mente)_  
_

_There is no doubt you're in my heart now"_  
(Não há duvida, você está em meu coração agora)

A melodia era calma e romântica. Linus a tornava ainda mais encantadora, como se dissesse do fundo de seu coração.

"_Said, 'woman, take it slow and it'll work itself out fine  
_(Eu disse: mulher, pega leve, tudo vai se resolver bem)

_All we need is just a little patience'_  
(Tudo que precisamos é só de um pouco de paciência)_  
_

_Said, 'sugar, make it slow and we'll come together fine_  
(Eu disse: doçura, leva na manha e vamos ficar bem juntos)_  
_

_All we need is just a little patience'"_  
(Tudo que precisamos é só de um pouco de paciência)

Vampira estava realmente encantada com a cena que presenciava. Seus olhos brilhavam, carregados de lágrimas que não caíam, mas não estava triste, estava emocionada, comovida com a música que lhe fora dedicada. Sentiria-se uma completa idiota se não soubesse o por quê de estar tão feliz por tão pouco... mas ela sabia por que.

"_I sit here on the stairs 'cause I'd rather be alone_  
(Eu sentei aqui nas escadas, pois quero ficar sozinho)_  
_

_If I can't have you right now, I'll wait, dear"_  
(Se eu não puder te ter agora, eu esperarei, querida)

Ao mesmo tempo, perante a um estado aparentemente frágil de emoção, havia um conflito de idéias. Se por um lado estava em uma felicidade boba, sentia-se triste por amar alguém...

"_Sometimes I get so tense, but I can't speed up the time_  
(Às vezes, eu fico tão tenso, mas eu não posso acelerar o tempo)_  
_

_But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider"_  
(Mas você sabe, amor, há mais uma coisa para considerar)

Queria ir correndo abraçá-lo, dizer o que sentia, sentir o calor de um beijo, de um abraço. Será que algum dia estaria livre para amar?

"_Said, 'woman, take it slow and things will be just fine_  
(Eu disse: mulher, pega leve, as coisas vão ficar bem)_  
_

_You and I'll just use a little patience'_  
(Você e eu só temos que ter um pouco de paciência)_  
_

_Said, 'sugar, take the time cause the lights are shining bright_  
(Eu disse: doçura, não se apresse, pois as luzes estão brilhando)_  
_

_You and I've got what it takes to make it_  
(Você e eu temos o que precisamos pra fazer)_  
_

_We won't fake it, oh, I'll never break it_  
(Nós não falharemos, eu nunca romperei)_  
_

_Cause I can't take it'"_  
(Pois eu não posso agüentar)

"Isso é lindo, Linus..." Foi o que conseguiu dizer enquanto o rapaz tocava o solo no violão. Ele estava feliz e satisfeito como sempre, ela, encantada como nunca.

"_Little patience, mm, yeah, mm, yeah_  
(Um pouco de paciência, sim)_  
_

_Need a little patience, yeah..._  
(Precisamos de um pouco de paciência)

_Just a little patience, yeah..._  
(Só um pouco de paciência)_  
_

_Some more patience, yeah..."_  
(Um pouco mais de paciência)

Ela não sabia, mas alguma coisa, lá no fundo, lhe dizia que tudo daria certo, não importasse o quão difícil fosse.

"_I've been walking the streets at night  
_(Eu estive caminhando na ruas à noite)

_Just tryin' to get it right_  
(Tentando apenas acertar)

_It's hard to see with so many around  
(_É difícil ver com tantos por perto)

_You know, I don't like being stuck in the crowd  
(_Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar preso na multidão)

_And the streets don't change but, baby, the names_  
(E as ruas não mudam, mas, baby, os nomes)

_I ain't got time for the game_  
(Eu não tenho tempo para o jogo)

_'Cause I need you yeah, yeah, but I need you, ooh... _  
(Pois eu preciso de você, sim, sim, mas eu preciso de você)

_I need you, ooh..._  
(Eu preciso de você)

_I need you, ooh..._  
(Eu preciso de você)

_This time..."_  
Desta vez

Sim, podia sentir isso... algum dia, por mais tempo que demorasse... tudo daria certo.

**N/A: Eu iria dividir este cap. em dois, mas achei melhor assim, até porque o título encontrado serve para o cap. todo, para Linus e Vampira e para a música. A música tocada por Linus é _"Patience" _do Guns N' Roses.  
**  
**Próx. cap. os outros personagens voltam, este teve que ser mais focado mesmo, não teve jeito. ****  
**

**Saem Neil e o passado de Linus, entram a mutação de Vampira e a reação de Mirela...**


	9. Eventos

**N/A: Obrigada pelo toque, Miss Maia, coloquei a tradução depois de cada verso entre parênteses. Essa música é realmente linda, a letra, a melodia... tudo, muito linda mesmo.  
**

**Capítulo 9 – Eventos (N/A: aff, que criatividade, heim?)  
**

"Muito bom, Linus, espero ouvir mais" Disse Vampira.

"Aham, mas você ainda me deve uma música" Ele sorriu.

"Ah, nem vem..."

"Uma só"

"Linus..."

"_Please"_ Agora ele estava de joelhos e com as mãos juntas, como se implorasse.

Vampira revirou os olhos.

"Ok..." Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e ela adiantou-se a completar. "Mas só uma, e só porque _você_ insistiu."

"Ah, valeu! Você é a maior, Vampira."

"Como alguém pode gostar tanto de música?"

"Como se você também não gostasse."

"Não tanto quanto você."

"Ei, ei, ei... a senhorita está me enrolando, Marie, cadê a minha música?"

Ela estendeu a mão em direção ao instrumento, recolhendo-o para si junto à palheta. Começou a tocar algumas notas, como se estivesse pegando o violão depois de muito tempo. Logo passou para alguns arpejos, coisa básica. Com a mudança de acordes, o ritmo acelerou. A música havia começado.

**-Corredor-**

Kitty tentava desvencilhar-se de Kurt, após tomar banho, tendo como objetivo ir para a sala, mas ele havia roubado seu secador de cabelo e agora teletransportava-se por todo o local.

"Devolve isso, Kurt!"

"Haha, tente me pegar."

Ao que parecia a situação entre eles havia voltado ao normal... Depois de um sábado preocupante e um domingo com Linus os atormentando, o ocorrido no dia anterior parecia ter sido esquecido...

A não ser, é claro, que Kurt era mais cauteloso em suas brincadeiras, evitando 'provocações amorosas'... Kitty sentia-se aliviada por ele não ter tocado mais no assunto, pois certas horas chegava a se render a ele, como o fizera antes. É claro, não podia negar que sentia uma pequena atração pelo alemão, mas depois de terminar com Lance, considerava-se em um estado "vulnerável".

Kurt parecia não ligar para o que acontecia, mas a mansão inteira notara que ele deixara de soltar palavras em alemão, a pedidos de Kitty. Digamos que eles tinham, assim, uma "amizade colorida". Jean e Scott viviam fazendo apostas sobre eles... Scott apostava que eles jamais sairiam desta situação, seriam apenas grandes amigos... Jean já ia mais longe, dizia que não tardaria para que eles se acertassem...

Em meio a tantas opiniões alheias, os dois destruíam o corredor, quando, de repente, pararam.

"Ei, Kurt, escuta isso..."

"Shh, tô ouvindo..."

Eles se entreolharam, surpresos.

"Esta voz, tipo, é da --"

"... da minha maninha"

Eles largaram tudo o que tinham em mãos e correram em direção ao quarto de Linus. Bom, na verdade, Kurt desapareceu entre fumaças junto com Kitty.

Chegando lá, encontraram Vampira tocando violão e Linus a seu lado. Kitty fez cara de enjôo por causa da 'viagem', mas parecia animada.

Ao vê-los, Vampira quase parou a música, mas Linus pediu que ela continuasse, ignorando a presença dos demais. Relutantemente, ela continuou.

Assim que a música terminou, os dois intrusos tiveram um leve ataque de risos... Kitty, saltitante pelo quarto, Kurt, fazendo acrobacias no espaço aéreo, enchendo o local com fumaças azuis.

"Quietos vocês dois! E pára com essa bagunça, Kurt" Disse Linus, contendo-se para não ficar rindo sem saber o motivo.

"A-há-há, pra vocês" Ironizou Vampira. "Qual a graça?"

Agora mais calmos, aos poucos foram retomando o fôlego. Kitty adiantou-se. "Ah, Vampira, é que, tipo, desde quando canta para alguém além de si mesma?"

"É, fala sério, há algo muito estranho por aqui... Quem é você e o que fez com minha maninha?" Completou Kurt, com um falso ar acusador.

A outra dupla se entreolhou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, ainda surpreendida pelo escândalo.

"Tava demorando... Ok, vazando, povo..."

"Ah, que isso, Linus? Agora que a gente chega vocês vão parar?" Kurt voltara a se movimentar animadamente.

"Hoje é domingo, porque não fazemos uma festinha aqui mesmo?"

"No meu quarto? Nem pensar, Kitty, tenta outra."

"É, que mal há nisso?"

"Vou chamar o pessoal" E Kurt sumiu novamente.

"Vai, Linus, isso vai ficar super."

"Ok, ok, vocês venceram..." Ele levantou as duas mãos, em sinal de rendimento.

Kurt não estava brincando, em pouco tempo, o quarto de Linus ficara pequeno para tantos mutantes.

Fletcher olhou para Vampira, como se dissesse 'E agora?'. Entendendo o olhar, ela se manifestou:

"Nem olha pra mim, você aceitou, agora se vira."

Ele deu de ombros, e logo voltou a sentar-se em sua cama.

Logo Ray chegou com seu violão também e acompanhou Linus nas músicas, enquanto a mansão inteira cantava o resto da noite... Vampira se conteve em apenas ouvir, Amara cantava nada com nada, já que não conhecia as letras, enquanto o restante se divertia, ora ou outra fazendo pedidos musicais...

Já passava das onze quando começaram a surgir os primeiros protestos dos mais velhos, alegando que o primeiro dia de aula teria de ser correto... mas apenas depois da meia-noite que eles foram dormir.

As primeiras horas da manhã seguinte passaram mais rápido do que imaginaram. Logo se viam tomando café da manhã e preparando-se para as aulas.

Sem Scott para levá-los, houve uma certa discordância em quem iria dirigir. Os mais novos, temendo pelo que já sabiam, resolveram ir a frente, à pé.

"Eu dirijo"

"Não!" Disse Kurt, imediatamente após Kitty se manifestar.

"Por que não?"

"É, qual o problema?" Perguntou Linus.

"Ah, é que.. hmm..."

"Tudo certo, eu dirijo." Kitty pegou as chaves e deixou Kurt apavorado, que a seguiu rapidamente.

"Você vai se arrepender de ter perguntado" Falou Vampira para Linus, enquanto este caminhava em direção ao carro.

Uma viagem um tanto quanto turbulenta, radical demais. Ao todo, eles haviam atravessado um muro, dois carros, uma moto e umas dez pessoas... isso só com a pequena distância entre o Colégio Bayville e o Instituto Xavier.

Kitty chegou animada na escola e correu para dentro, seguida por Kurt, que cambaleava levemente, como se acabasse de sair de uma montanha-russa.

"Wow, isso sim que eu chamo de aventura." Dizia o neozelandês, espantado, ao lado de Vampira.

"Da próxima vez você dirige."

"Pode crer."

O espanto, no entanto, passou rápido, pois ele não pôde deixar de notar os olhares fulminantes que recebia. Murmúrios o acompanhavam por onde passava e ele pôde ouvir frases como "Olhem, mais uma aberração" ou "O que eles pensam que fazem aqui?".

"Num esquenta com isso, Linus, eles são uns idiotas."

"É, percebi."

"Quais são suas primeiras aulas?" Ela tentou mudar de assunto.

"Hmm, deixa eu ver... Química, História... e Francês."

"Legal, te vejo na aula de Francês então."

"Beleza, até mais."

"Até."

O período da manhã seguiu sem problemas, Lance e o resto da Irmandade foram "cumprimentá-lo", reforçando o comentário de Vampira sobre os outros, "Eles são uns idiotas mesmo".

Na aula de francês, reencontrou Vampira. Ele pôde constar que a garota praticamente não trocara palavras durante a aula, mas também não parecia se importar com a aula. Claro, para que notasse isso, digamos que não fosse o mais interessado nos estudos por ali...

Quando o intervalo chegou, sentou-se com os outros mutantes do refeitório, este que estava barulhento, com muita gente pondo conversas em dia. Como se viam todos os dias, eles falaram bem menos que os outros.

Nas aulas que se seguiram, teve Trigonometria com Kitty. Ela fazia um ou outro comentário durante a aula, sem deixar de prestar atenção no professor. Kitty era a mais nova da classe naquela matéria e, mesmo assim, batia todo mundo.

Com o fim do primeiro dia de aula, eles voltaram ao Instituto, mas desta vez Bobby, Ray e Amara invadiram o veículo, expulsando Kurt e Kitty. Resmungando, os dois foram por meio de teletranportes curtos, sem esperar pelos que iam andando.

Por volta das quatro horas, todos já estavam de volta à mansão. Ray, como sempre o mais agitado, jogara sua mochila em um canto da sala e virara-se para todos:

"Ei, galera, em comemoração à volta às aulas, que tal uma partida de --"

"Futebol?" Completou Roberto, desafiando-o, o que o deixou de cara amarrada.

"Na verdade --"

"Grande Roberto!" Ray fora interrompido por Kurt. "E aí, Scott? Vamos nessa?"

Scott assentiu com a cabeça. Embora o esporte não fosse tão popular nos Estados Unidos, ele e Kurt, ao lado de Roberto, viviam fazendo pequenas partidas.

"Ok, então... o time sou eu, Bobby --"

"Corta essa, Frenético, vamos tirar time." Kurt virou-se para Scott e tirou par ou ímpar.

"As meninas primeiro." Falou Bobby, de forma cordial.

Eles saíram perguntando sobre quem iria jogar, Sam e Jubileu recusaram-se a jogar, preferindo platéia, e Vampira rejeitara mesmo como espectadora. Decidido, Noturno começou a escolher, alternando com Ciclope. Os times ficaram divididos da seguinte forma: Kurt, Kitty, Linus, Roberto, Amara e Rahne em um time e Scott, Jean, Ray, Bobby, Mirela e Jamie em outro.

Kitty alertou que não jogava nada e estava ali só para chutar canelas, enquanto Linus dizia que só servia para alguma coisa no gol. Do outro lado, Bobby virou goleiro e Sam tomou posse da posição de 'árbitro', segurando a bola.

Quando lá fora parecia que a temperatura cairia, eles resolveram usar a quadra interna. Conseguiram arrastar Vampira, para que esta pelo menos assistisse à partida.

Kurt começa com a bola, tocando-a de leve para Roberto. Este parou-a embaixo do pé, esperando a movimentação dos companheiros.

Jean tentou desarmá-lo, mas ele cortou para o lado direito e tocou para Noturno. Este devolveu de primeira, tabelando e deixando o amigo livre, na cara do gol.

Scott tentou chegar a tempo, mas, antes dele, Roberto chutou de forma violenta, quase tão forte quanto seus poderes. Como goleiro, Bobby relou na bola, mas não foi o suficiente para evitar o gol, já que esta fizera uma incrível curva.

"Ei, dá pra pararem de ser machistas?" Berrou Kitty, mostrando sua presença e das demais meninas.

Os garotos se entreolharam, resmungando, mas concordando.

Ao soar do apito, Scott tinha a posse. Passou para Jean, que, depois de pensar um pouco, fez um lindo passe para Jamie. Mas, no ombro-a-ombro, Amara ganha a jogada, recuando para o goleiro.

Sem grandes habilidades com os pés, Linus chutou a bola para longe. Do outro lado, Mirela conseguiu o domínio, passando para Ray, que correu pela lateral da quadra.

Roberto correu para interceptá-lo, mas logo viu a bola passando por cima de sua cabeça, indo em direção à área. Scott cabeceou para o chão. A bola quicou e bateu na trave superior. No rebote, Jean chutou quase no ângulo, com força, e Linus fez excelente defesa, rebatendo para escanteio.

"Aqui" Disse Jamie, correndo para perto de Ray, que cobrara rapidamente.

Jamie tentou inventar, fazendo firula, mas perdeu a bola para uma Kitty desesperada.

Depois de rifada, a bola era de Rahne, que devolveu para Kitty. Esta errou o passe, dando de presente para Scott, que, bem posicionado, chutou colocado. Linus alcançou a bola, agarrando-a firmemente.

Ele lançou para Kurt, que jogou a bola entre as pernas de Mirela e passou para Amara. Ela deu um passe esticado, tirando da marcação.

"Boa, Amara!" Gritou Roberto, chegando em velocidade. Ele pedalou em frente a Bobby, que parecia confuso.

O goleiro foi para cima, tentando agarrar a bola com as mãos, mas o artilheiro deu um toquinho de cobertura, aumentando o placar. Bobby xingou, mas elogiou o amigo.

De volta ao meio da quadra, Mirela tocou para Jamie, que, de primeira, lançou Scott na lateral oposta. O líder levantou a cabeça e viu Jean na área, marcada por dois, mas tocou para Ray, que estava mais longe do gol adversário.

Ray encheu o pé e soltou uma bomba indefensável, marcando com direito a aplausos da 'torcida'.

Roberto passou rapidamente para Rahne, que rolou para Kurt devolver a bomba de Ray na mesma distância, porém, com uma mira terrível.

A bola saiu e pertencia a Bobby. Este tentou lançar para Scott, mas escorregou e acabou parando nos pés de Amara.

Ela chutou bonito e com vontade, quase marcando, mas Bobby fez boa defesa e contou com a imensa ajuda das duas traves... a bola parou em cima da linha. Mirela salvou-a, antes que Roberto chegasse.

O domínio agora era de Jean, correndo pelo centro. Ela chamou Jamie, cumprindo o esperado. Ele tropeçou, mas conseguiu tocar levemente para Ray.

Ray limpou a jogada, passando por Kurt e Rahne, mas Kitty estava esperta e chutou a bola para longe, junto com a canela do garoto.

"Aw, essa doeu!"

"Malz, Ray"

Assim o jogo prosseguiu, equilibrado. Dos rapazes, Roberto era de longe o melhor, seguido por Scott, Kurt e Ray. Das garotas, Jean se saía muito bem, seguida de perto por Amara e Mirela. Jamie era meio atrapalhado, mas nem se comparava a Kitty, que era um completo desastre no esporte. Bobby jogava bem no gol, e Linus fazia defesas sensacionais, embora não fosse muito bom com os pés.

Algumas jogadas eram bonitas de se ver, principalmente as vindas de Roberto, que conhecia um monte de truques, executando-os com perfeição. Amara também aprendera alguma coisa em sua terra natal, por falta do que fazer, mas fazia muito menos que o companheiro.

O último lance da partida ocorreu em uma cobrança de lateral. Os garotos queriam que Kitty fizesse um gol, em homenagem a seu esforço, e tentaram ajudá-la o jogo inteiro.

Rahne cobrou em direção a Kurt, que levantou para Roberto, na outra ponta. Ele matou no peito e parou-a no chão. Gingou para um lado, gingou para o outro, sem relar na bola, apenas deixando Jamie confuso. Por fim, deu um tapa de letra, mandando a bola para um lado e correndo pelo outro.

Jamie olhou para os dois lados, sem saber o que fazer. Sunspot reencontrou a bola bem perto do gol, sobrando ele, Bobby e Mirela.

Tabelou com Amara para passar por Mirela, passando para Kurt, com o gol livre. Ele ameaçou chutar, e apenas viu Bobby voando em direção ao nada. Enquanto isso, deu um presente para Kitty, embaixo do gol.

Ela apenas empurrou para dentro, ficando extremamente feliz. Sam apitava o fim de jogo.

Em meio a pulos de alegria, ela saiu correndo em direção a Kurt, com os braços abertos... Kurt abriu os braços também, esperando por um abraço, mas, quando ela se aproximou... atravessou seu corpo, fazendo-o de bobo, e pulou em cima de Linus, abraçando-o.

"É isso aí, garota, belíssimo gol!" Dizia ele em seu ouvido, enquanto girava-a pelo ar, abraçando-a.

Kurt amarrou a cara, disfarçando os braços abertos. Logo depois, ela se soltou de Espectro e veio em sua direção, sorridente. Ele não cometeu o mesmo erro antes, ignorando-a.

Em meio a tanta felicidade, sem pensar duas vezes, ela agarrou seu pescoço, beijando-o. Por alguns segundos, Kurt ficou sem reação, surpreso. Depois do susto, ele abraçou sua cintura e devolveu um longo e dócil beijo...

Em meio a tal cena, Vampira inconscientemente trocou um rápido olhar com Linus, logo depois saindo dali sem que ninguém percebesse.

O local explodiu em calorosos aplausos e assobios, terminando com maravilhosos fogos de artifícios, soltos por Jubileu ali mesmo.

"Você é maluca, Kitty." Sussurrou Kurt, em seu ouvido.

"Você me fez assim, elfo felpudo." Disse ela, dando-lhe um leve beijo, ignorando a festa dos demais presentes.

"Eu não disse que ainda gostaria de mim?"

"Eu nunca deixei de gostar"

"Então pra que tanto drama?"

"Ora, Kurt, eu terminei com Lance na sexta... o que acha que pensariam de mim?"

Ele fingiu pensar um pouco. "Que é a menina mais sortuda do mundo, por ter Kurt Wagner como namorado"

Kitty sorriu. "É, sou mesmo."

Do outro lado, Jean virou-se para Scott. "Viu, eu estava certa."

"Como sempre, ruiva, como sempre..."

Eles fizeram a maior bagunça em plena quadra de esportes. A noite chegou rapidamente, e logo se recolheram para dentro da mansão, onde tomaram seus respectivos banhos.

Aproveitando toda a alegria e descontração, Linus procurou Mirela após a janta, na esperança de que isso aliviasse sua reação.

Ela conversava com Jubileu em um canto. Quando se separou da amiga, Linus puxou-a para a biblioteca, que estava vazia.

"Que foi?" Perguntou ela, confusa.

"Mirela, eu preciso lhe dizer algo... é importante."

"Tudo bem, então diga."

Ele fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse, enquanto acomodava-se no sofá em frente à lareira.

"Mas antes quero que me prometa uma coisa..."

"O que?"

"Não importa o que eu diga, quero que ouça até o final, por favor."

"... tá."

"Por que mudou-se para cá há treze anos?"

Mirela pareceu incomodada com a pergunta, mas não hesitou em responder. "Pouco mais de cinco anos antes disso, meus avós foram assassinados na Itália, onde meu pai morava. Desde então eles faziam planos para uma mudança, se prepararam bastante. Depois de meu nascimento, a idéia tornou-se mais tentadora, e eles passaram a colocá-la em prática, lentamente... Quando minha mãe ficou grávida de Alfonso, nos mudamos para cá, em busca de um novo começo, uma vida mais calma... era uma forma de fugir das lembranças..."

Houve um silêncio. Ouvia-se apenas o som das labaredas. Linus não queria prosseguir, mas a hora era aquela. Xavier pedira que ele fosse cauteloso, não só pelo que Mirela fosse sentir, mas também por ter passado um momento difícil com sua mutação.

"E você... sabe quem foram os assassinos?"

"Eram mutantes... como nós, como _eu._ Mas ninguém jamais soube quem foi."

"Como sabia que eram mutantes?"

"Meus pais me contaram, disseram que receberam uma carta anônima, que contava tudo sobre os mutantes, inclusive o ocorrido."

Neil Fletcher. Por mais que estivesse certo sobre os mutantes, tentou persuadir os Biasi _contra_ eles. Linus sabia disso, e não escondeu uma certa raiva.

"E... Mirela, você gostaria de saber _quem_ era?"

"Mais do que qualquer coisa." Disse, com um olhar cheio de ódio, uma voz firme.

Com este ato, Linus ficou inseguro sobre sua reação, ela já não parecia tão feliz quanto antes.

"Eu sei."

"Hã?"

"Eu disse que sei. Sei quem matou seus avós."

O rosto da garota fora invadido por uma expressão mista. Havia certa surpresa, expectativa, medo. Sentiu-se levemente traída por ele tão ter dito antes.

"Já ouviu falar em... Susan Burns?"

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. Certamente só Alessandro, seu pai, a conheceria. Linus pensou, assim como Xavier, que ele jamais contara a família, com medo de que a suspeita caísse sobre ela, uma grande amiga de infância.

"Ela pediu abrigo na casa de seus avós, quando foi à Itália..."

Ele foi contando, lentamente, tudo o que sabia sobre sua mãe... e sua relação com os Biasi. Conforme contava, via a cara da ingênua Mirela tornar-se obscura, sendo aos poucos invadida por frustração, indignação e ódio... mais e mais ódio. Vendo isso, mais uma vez, Linus achou melhor não continuar... mas já que chegara até ali, teria de ir em frente.

"... e ela... Susan... era minha mãe."

"O quê?" Mirela agora estava em pé, olhando fixamente para Linus.

Ele pôde sentir toda a sua raiva através do olhar, mas não a condenava por isso, já sabia que aconteceria.

"Eu não a culpo pelo que fez, Mirela, ela não teve --"

"Como pode dizer isso! Eram meus avós lá, minha família. Eles confiaram _nela, ela _os traiu. Você não sabe o que passamos... _ela _arruinou nossas vidas!"

Linus abaixou a cabeça, ela estava certa, mas... mesmo assim, não conseguia culpá-la, não do jeito que Mirela a culpava. "Mas você não pode culpá-la por isso!"

"Por quê? Porque _ela_ é sua _mãe_? Você está errado, Linus, é _você_ quem não consegue culpá-la"

Mirela saiu com lágrimas no rosto, pisando tão forte e com tanta pressa, que quase trombou com Vampira, enquanto esta ia de encontro a Linus.

"Você contou a ela, não foi?" Perguntou Vampira.

Linus estava sentado, encarando as flamas que dançavam na lareira. Permaneceu calado, imóvel.

Talvez Mirela estivesse certa, talvez Susan realmente tivesse culpa. Mas era a sua mãe... assim como Neil fora seu pai. Só que era diferente... Linus culpava Neil por tudo o que fizera, odiava-o com todas as forças, tanto que pouco se abalara ao saber de sua morte. Já com Susan era diferente... não a culpava, não conseguia culpá-la... como culparia alguém que não possui controle sobre si? Ou será que Mirela estava certa? Ele não conseguia culpá-la por ser sua mãe, usando a mutação como desculpa?

**N/A: E aí começa uma pequena briguinha entre FletcherVSBiasi... isso é birra da Mirela, TPM, sabem como é... huahuahua**

**Anyway, Vampira/Linus tá demorando... pois é, precisamos resolver a situação dos dois primeiro... e sobre como vou contornar a mutação... I'm work on it xD  
**


	10. A vida é Bela

**Capítulo 10 – A vida é bela**

A terça feira fora diferente do normal: Kitty e Kurt ainda eram os mesmos, continuavam agitados, mas, naquele dia, eles deram uma 'trégua'; Vampira estava um pouco mais quieta; Mirela não estava de bom humor, evitando olhar ou falar com Linus; Linus não parecia animado, como de costume, parecia abalado; os mais novos estavam exaustos com o dia anterior, desacostumados com a volta das aulas, e os mais velhos aparentavam um certo desânimo momentâneo...

Para piorar, o céu estava claro, mas carregado de nuvens bem escuras, que o tampavam quase que completamente. O tempo estava frio, o ar, seco. Não havia grandes ventos, contribuindo para o silêncio geral.

Apesar das comemorações de domingo, ou talvez por causa dela, a mansão estava sonolenta, sem vontade para nada.

Foram para a escola sem a bagunça de costume. Lá, Espectro sentiu-se livre de Mirela, mas, assim como os amigos, sentiu cada minuto das aulas durar uma eternidade... o resto da classe contribuía para tanto com um absoluto silêncio... Culpa do clima? Provavelmente.

Quando voltaram ao Instituto, Linus comentou várias vezes com Vampira, dizia o quão irritado estava com a atitude de Mirela.

"Por que não fala com ela?" Vampira sugeriu.

"Pra você é fácil dizer, né? Acha que vai adiantar alguma coisa?"

"Só saberá tentando, Linus."

Ele bufou, cansado. Seguiria o conselho de Vampira, mas o que menos esperava era uma mudança. Aliás, achava estranho ela dar conselhos... Vampira não era a pessoa mais social que existia, fazê-la se expressar já era uma grande conquista... de qualquer forma, ela estava certa.

Linus pensara muito sobre sua mãe... e sobre a opinião de Mirela. Era difícil chegar a uma conclusão se nem ao menos a conhecera... Julgar alguém por um só erro também não seria justo, assim como condená-la por falta de controle... Acontece que _esse_ erro não era tão simples assim... duas mortes, a vida de uma família arruinada...

Ele se pôs no lugar da italiana várias vezes, percebendo que ela tinha uma certa razão. Mas, mesmo deste modo, não conseguira mudar sua opinião, nada o faria mudar.

Ele bateu na porta do quarto de Mirela. Nada. Bateu mais duas vezes... Silêncio. Nenhuma resposta. Insistiu mais uma vez. "Mirela, sou eu..."

"O que quer?" Respondeu a garota, sem abrir a porta.

"Precisamos conversar..."

"Não, não precisamos"

"Qual é! Vai me ignorar para sempre?"

Ela abrira a porta. "Fala."

"Não vai me deixar entrar?"

Ela bufou, abrindo passagem e fechando a porta assim que ele entrara.

"Está brava?"

"Não, imagina..."

"Pára com isso, Mirela! Por que está assim? Por que eu escondi o que sabia de você? Ou é por causa da minha mãe?"

"O que você acha? Esconder algo é tão grave quanto matar alguém." Ironizou ela, revirando seus olhos. "Ah, sim, me esqueci. Ela é inocente porque é _sua_ mãe."

Linus encarou-a, desta vez com um ar distinto. "Não! Não é por isso, será que não entende? O que faria se estivesse no lugar dela, heim? Diga-me!"

"Isso não muda --"

"Que droga, Mirela! Acha que ela traiu seus avós? Acha que ela quis fazer isso? Ora, --"

"E se ela quis?"

"Ela não faria isso."

"Mesmo se não... meus avós não vão voltar! O que há com você, Linus! Você simplesmente não consegue enxergar, você não _quer_ enxergar. Sua mãe _matou _duas pessoas inocentes! Aceite isso!"

"É, ela matou! Mas isso não a faz --"

"Sim, isso faz!" Mirela gritava com ele, havia determinação em sua voz.

Linus ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Aquela conversa realmente não mudaria nada...

"Você fala como se a condenasse. Se eles tivessem morrido por acidentes com armas... se fossem mortos por humanos você não os condenaria!"

"Linus, _eu _sou uma mutante! Não sou como seu pai que é um --"

"Meu pai era um maníaco, é verdade, e _você_ caiu nas armadilhas dele!"

"Eu não --"

"Não tente negar! É, fato, Mirela! E mesmo que minha mãe tenha culpa... O que você tem contra mim?"

Foi a vez de Mirela parar para refletir, sem deixar de encará-lo.

"Você é um idiota! Filho de dois maníacos assassinos e os defende até a morte! É isso que você é, Linus, um idiota!"

"Mas não sou eu quem ficou cego com isso, Mirela. Você vive do passado. Nada do que você fizer vai mudar isso, _nada_. Pense nisso."

"Exato! Nada muda o fato de que sua mãe --"

"Basta!" Esbravejou Linus. "Quer saber? Tanto faz! Eu não me importo com o que você pense! Só não me culpe pelo que eu não fiz!"

Ele saiu sem esperar resposta, batendo a porta. Isso chamou a atenção de alguns mutantes, mas ninguém ousou a dizer uma palavra sequer.

Mais tarde, ele contou o ocorrido a Vampira, enquanto, em cima do telhado, olhavam o céu nublado. "E assim termina seu brilhante plano, Vampira..."

"Calma, Linus, vocês vão se entender, você vai ver..."

"Eu já desencanei dessa... se ela pensa o que diz, o problema é dela, não meu."

"Sabe o que eu acho, você é muito estressado, isso sim..." Completou ela, sorrindo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Estressado, eu? Se eu fosse estressado..." Ele começou a resmungar tantas de coisas, que Vampira negou-se a ouvir, ignorando-o.

"Ei, você está me ouvindo?"

"Sinceramente... não"

"Percebe-se." Ele passou a olhar o céu mais uma vez. Vampira fez-se indiferente.

Era noite, mas mal via-se a lua. O clima continuava estranho: céu carregado, frio, mas sem ventos nem chuva. O telhado trazia paz... era estranho lá em cima, não havia ninguém, sem a multidão de mutantes, sem humanos ou poderes para se preocupar...

Não era tão tarde, mas a escuridão dava a sensação de que eles estavam ali há horas... As telhas estavam geladas e, junto com o frio, isso não era nem um pouco refrescante...

"Onde vocês passam o Natal?" Linus perguntou, logo se arrependendo por tê-lo feito.

"No Instituto... ou com a família."

Realmente, uma pergunta idiota... e nem um pouco animadora. Mas, por outro lado, o Natal seria uma coisa que Linus adoraria experimentar... Todos os anos o passara em internatos diferentes ou em casas desconhecidas, jamais vira o Natal como uma festa, até porque era um momento familiar, o qual ele jamais tivera.

**-Sala-**

Kurt assistia televisão com Scott e Bobby, quando Kitty apareceu, arrastando-o para longe.

"Ei, Kurt, assim, tipo, onde tá o Linus e a Vampira?"

"Sei lá, mas precisava me tirar da sala pra isso?"

"Não."

"Beleza, então até mais, amor." Ele beijou-a de leve e, com um pulo alto, virou-se de costas, preparando-se para teleportar-se... mas Kitty puxara sua cauda. "Minha cauda!"

"Espera aí, elfo, eu não acabei."

"Tem mais?"

"Me diz uma coisa... tipo, você num acha que rola alguma coisa entre eles?"

Kurt só não caiu porque já estava no chão. Ele olhou para cima, vendo o rosto da garota de ponta-cabeça. "O-o quê! Eu ouvi isso direito?"

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu, poxa."

Ele começou a piscar os olhos rapidamente. Fazendo uma acrobacia maluca, ele pôs-se em pé, derrubando o vaso da mesinha ao lado, mas resgatando-o a tempo, com a cauda.

Fingindo limpar os ouvidos, ele continuou. "Rola alguma coisa do tipo... hmm... amizade?"

Kitty revirou os olhos. "Claro, Kurt."

"Ah, eu sempre soube!"

Ela repetiu a ação de antes. "_Além_ da amizade."

"Ei, eu tava brincando! Num so tão idiota assim. Mas... você fala sério?"

"É, Kurt, tipo... paixão, atração, amor, ou sei lá como vocês garotos chamam"

"Amor?"

Ela o encarou com mais atenção desta vez, aguardando uma resposta.

"Digo, como eu e você? Jean e Scott?"

Ela manteve o olhar, aumentando a expectativa, ainda sem dizer nada.

"Quero dizer... amor, assim... amor _mesmo_?"

Kitty fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

"Você diz... amor... _além_ de amizade?"

"É."

"Ahn... amor... de estar apaixonado?"

"É, Kurt! E, tipo, pára de me enrolar!"

Kurt caiu novamente no chão, rolando de rir. Kitty já estava tonta de tanto rolar os olhos.

"Cara... Kitty... você... é maluca!" Ele falou, em meio a risos.

"Ah, fala sério... você num reparou não? Seu insensível"

"Putz, cara, sabe que... pensando melhor... você está certa!" Agora ele se recuperava das gargalhadas. "Mas, por que acha isso?"

"Se você num reparou, eu divido o quarto com Vampira..."

"... e..."

"... e, tipo, ela está estranha desde que ele chegou..."

"... e..."

"... e desde o baile ela parece pensativa..."

"... e..."

"Pára com isso, seu bobo! Você parece uma criança." Ela deu um tapa em sua nuca, sorrindo. "... e ela pareceu chateada ontem..."

"Ciúmes, Kitty, sabe como é, eu sou o irmãozinho dela e..."

"E como você explica as vezes que, tipo, ela se abala com Jean e Scott juntos?"

"Ciúmes também..."

"Sei... e por que passa tanto tempo com Linus?"

"Amizade..."

"Por que, depois que ele chegou, ela se soltou mais?"

"Ela se soltou mais?" Kurt se divertia com as teorias de Kitty, enquanto essa as defendia sabiamente.

"Pelo menos quando fala com ele... sim. Ela praticamente não tem conversa com os outros... mas com Linus é diferente..."

"Tá, próxima..."

"Ela mudou... está mais... hmm, assim... 'alegre'"

"Avanços... com Xavier? Ou talvez, mais um amigo." Ele sorriu.

"E por que os dois não estão aqui agora?"

"Porque... por que?" Agora que se deu conta, Kurt olhou para Kitty, que estava com cara de interrogação.

Em instantes, eles saíram em disparada, rodando a mansão inteira.

**-Telhado-**

"É incrível como o telhado pode ser mais relaxante que a mansão..." Comentou Linus.

"É que a mansão é muito cheia..."

"Você não gosta disso?"

"Sei lá, eu acostumei... você gosta?"

"Sei lá, eu acostumei" Ele sorriu.

Vampira o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, amarrando a cara com a imitação barata.

"Mudando de assunto... é estranho voltar às aulas... não acha, Vampira?"

"Não." Ela sorriu, fazendo ele fingir se desapontar. "Sério, por quê?"

"Não sei... só é estranho. É algo novo pra mim, sabe, voltar à escola... Eu quase não saía das escolas e, nas poucas vezes que o fazia, era por pouco tempo... E, também, é nosso último ano, já pensou nisso? Somos os mais velhos da escola! Num é legal olhar para o corredor e sentir que você 'manda' ali?"

"Pois é, Linus... logo estaremos iguais a Scott e Jean, saindo para a faculdade... Mas não acho que mandamos em alguma coisa por lá, sabe como é, o povo ainda não aceitou o fato de que --"

"Esquece isso... E por falar em faculdade, já pensou no que vai fazer?"

"Não, eu sinceramente não sei pra que a gente estuda... ninguém nos aceitaria para trabalhar mesmo... Acho que já aprendemos tudo para viver, o que vier agora é pra trabalho..."

"É... mas seria legal, imagina, trabalhar em filmes... Já pensou em trabalhar com efeitos especiais? Seria muito show." Ele voltou a olhar o céu nublado, imaginando como seria.

"Tanto faz, eu em um filme seria um desastre..."

"Ah, que isso, Vampira... Pensa bem você poderia abs--" Mas, lembrando do que ela não gostava, preferiu não prosseguir. "Me desculpe."

"Tudo bem, Linus."

Ele se esquecera disso... Vampira estava incapacitada de encostar em alguém sem absorvê-lo... Por mais que ela não se mostrasse afetada, Linus sabia que Vampira se importava. Era por isso que ela se afastava das pessoas... Ao contrário do que muitos fariam, ela não se comportava como uma coitada, se torturando... ela escondia isso, escondia sua dor para si, aprendendo a lidar com sua mutação a cada dia, mesmo que sem controle nenhum. Vampira era forte e tinha seu orgulho, não se renderia tão fácil.

_--Baque!—_

Um certo alemão azulado aparecera por ali, entre os dois, olhando de um para o outro. "Ahá! Então é aqui que os dois se escondem! O que fazem aqui?"

"Procurando um pouco de _paz_" Respondeu Vampira.

"Privacidade, você quer dizer."

Eles coraram.

"Vocês fazem muita zona, isso sim, Kurt. Cadê a Kitty pra te segurar?"

"Nem vem, Linus. Anda, desçam daí, a janta está servida."

Eles desceram do telhado e encaminharam-se para dentro da mansão.

Quando os dois se distanciaram, Kurt apareceu ao lado de Kitty, que logo reclamou com ele.

"Viu? É isso que eu digo, Kurt. Tipo, coisas como você impedem que eles saiam do lugar... Eles estavam tão lindos lá em cima, seu estraga prazeres."

"Até parece que se eu num tivesse lá iria rolar alguma coisa..."

"Não, mas você só piora a situação."

"Tá bom, tá bom, eu definitivamente sou um estraga prazeres, satisfeita, Kitty?" Ele beijou-a, levemente.

"Não." Ela fingiu estar brava, depois puxou-o para mais perto, retribuindo o beijo.

"Sem graça."

"Agora concorda comigo?"

"Com o quê?"

"Que realmente _há _alguma coisa entre eles."

"Desta vez você me convenceu. Mas e daí?"

"Como assim _'e daí'_?"

"E daí que há alguma coisa entre eles?" Perguntou Kurt, fazendo o queixo da garota cair.

"Kurt, olha só, por que não fala com Linus?"

"Falar o que?"

"Como assim _'o quê'_? Para ele deixar de ser besta e se declarar logo, é óbvio!"

"Por quê?"

"Como assim _'por que'_?"

"Cala a boca, Kitty, pára com isso. Dessa vez não sou eu, é você quem está me enrolando..." Ele disse, não em um tom agressivo, mas amigável.

"Porque ele ama ela, oras!"

"Quem disse isso? Você me provou que ela gosta dele, não o contrário..."

"Mas não é óbvio? Ele nunca te disse nada?"

Kurt balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

"Ok, então taí mas uma coisa que a gente tem que descobrir."

"Ei, Kitty, espera aí... você disse _a gente_?"

"É, Kurt, _a gente,_ eu e você, nós, Kurt e Kitty, Lince Negra e Noturno, Katherine --"

"Tudo bem, já entendi!"

"Que bom, então tá combinado. Mas você acha que ele gosta dela?"

"Quem?"

"Francamente, Kurt, você bebeu?"

"Nah, só tava te testando, amor."

Kitty revirou os olhos. "Mas você acha?"

"Talvez."

"Descobriremos."

"Mas, Kitty, do que adianta? Eles não podem se tocar mesmo..."

"A gente dá um jeito."

" 'A gente', 'a gente'... eu estava certo quando dizia que namoro --"

"O quê?"

"Ahn, nada não... hehe" Apressou-se a completar Kurt, tapando a boca com as mãos.

"Bom mesmo..."

"Mas como?"

"Como o quê?

"Como a gente vai dar um jeito?"

"Pra tudo se dá um jeito"

"_Como?_"

"A vida é bela, Kurt"

"É, a gente que estraga ela..."

** N/A: Gostei de escrever esse capítulo xD escrever diálogos entre Kurt e Kitty é sempre muito legal. Então, serão eles bons detetives? (como se precisasse muito para isso ¬¬) Serão eles bons cupidos? A vida é bela, gente :D  
**

**Deixem seu comentário e façam uma alma feliz! ;D **


	11. Teorias

**Capítulo 11 – Teorias**

A noite de terça para quarta fora bem fria, declarando, ainda com mais firmeza, o final do verão. Havia chovido e, pela manhã, o solo ainda estava molhado... A temperatura tinha caído de forma brusca desde a última semana, mesmo o sol era incapaz de trazer calor por muito tempo.

Muitos estudantes se recusaram a acordar cedo, mas Linus, ao contrário da maioria, não sentia tanto frio. Era só bater uma brisa que suas mãos e pés estariam congelando... em compensação, no resto do corpo, era preciso muito para que ele sentisse frio, tanto que seus colegas se assustavam com sua figura desagasalhada.

Tomou um banho rápido e foi à cozinha, em busca de comida. Para sua surpresa, não fora Logan nem Xavier que encontrara... era Mirela.

Embora gostasse muito de dormir em paz, Linus recusava-se a ficar na cama acordado, achava perda de tempo. Por isso, quando acordava cedo, geralmente encontrava um dos mais velhos acordados, isso quando não estava sozinho.

Ele parou ao ver Mirela. Sem trocar palavras, pegou uma vitamina na geladeira e uma barra de cereais, no armário. Não sentou-se à mesa, ao lado da garota, em vez disso, encostou na parede e observou-a, enquanto lanchava.

"Acordou cedo" Disse ela, sem encará-lo.

"Você também"

"Escuta, Linus..." Mirela virou-se para ele. "Me desculpe por ontem..."

Ele se surpreendeu. Depois de tanta discussão, a última coisa que imaginaria seria Mirela pedindo desculpas.

"Eu também devo minhas desculpas, Mirela, acho que exagerei."

"Não, você tinha razão... eu não tinha motivos para ficar brava com você, você não teve culpa... E sobre sua mãe..."

"Tudo bem, você tem motivos para pensar o que pensa."

"Não, não é isso... eu só queria dizer que... depois de tudo o que aconteceu... eu pensei nisso. O que foi tirado de mim foi uma obra do destino, ela não quis... digo, se meu pai não queria culpá-la, ela deveria ser uma boa pessoa."

"Tenha a certeza de que sim." Ele esboçou um sorriso, ela fez o mesmo. "E, Mirela, até onde sei... devo minha vida a você, e serei eternamente grato por isso."

"Eu fiz o possível"

Linus sentia-se bem por eles terem resolvido aquilo, não gostava do fato de estar brigado com alguém... ainda mais por uma coisa que não pode ser mudada.

Assim que terminou o desjejum, Linus deu uma última conferida em sua agenda, vendo se tinha tarefas escolares. Depois das tarefas, assistiu um pouco de televisão, enquanto o resto da mansão acordava.

"E aí, Linus?" Kurt aparecera em sua frente.

"Bom dia, Kurt."

"Pronto pra mais um dia de aula?"

"Nem me fale... Tá a fim de enforcar aula?" Sugeriu ele, com um sorriso maroto. Obviamente não falava sério.

"Fala sério, Linus, é só seu terceiro dia... fica pra próxima.

Era a vez de Kurt dirigir, enquanto Scott se propusera a levar os demais mutantes, em seu conversível.

Era um dia bem mais alegre que o anterior, havia mais disposição no ar. No caminho, foram conversando sobre as aulas, como sempre. Linus teria Biologia com Vampira na segunda aula, e Educação Física com os demais mutantes, na última.

Antes do sinal tocar, Kurt acompanhou Linus até seu armário, enquanto Kitty tratava de manter Vampira longe dali.

"E aí, Kurt, como vai a vida com a Kitty?" Linus perguntou.

"Ah, cara, você fala como se eu estivesse casado! Ainda moramos sob o mesmo teto, sabia?"

"Tá, mas não foi isso que eu perguntei."

"Estamos bem. Kitty é demais, bonita, inteligente, divertida e animada... além do que, é claro, tem a melhor qualidade do mundo, que é ser amada por mim."

Linus riu da resposta.

"Mas e você, Linus?" Indagou Kurt, fechando seu armário.

"O que tem eu?"

"Ainda não caiu nos braços de nenhuma garota? Ou o contrário, sei lá..."

Linus parou o que estava fazendo, esticando o pescoço para encarar o amigo, encoberto pela porta de seu armário, ainda aberto. Logo, voltou a mexer em suas coisas, sumindo por trás da porta, novamente.

"Heim?" Insistiu Kurt.

"Talvez." Respondeu, fechando a porta e sorrindo para si.

"Ahá, eu sabia! E esta pessoa seria... Vampira?"

Antes que ele respondesse, o sinal tocou, anunciando o início das aulas. Linus pôs a mochila nas costas e, sem responder, sorriu para Kurt, deixando-o sozinho, enquanto rumava para uma das salas.

**-Instituto Xavier-**

Jean se encontrava em frente ao computador, em seu quarto. Scott estava sentado na cama, brincando com um yo-yo, mas sem deixar de prestar atenção nela.

"Olha aqui, Scott" Ele se virou com a voz de Jean. Ela apontou para a tela do computador, onde havia a planta de um apartamento. "O que acha?"

"Parece legal."

"Sei... você nem olhou direito."

"Claro que olhei, Jean. Olha só, um dormitório, um banheiro, uma cozinha, uma sala..."

Jean encarou-o, como se dissesse 'não é óbvio?'.

"Tem fotos também?" Perguntou Scott.

"Claro." Ela passou o mouse pela tela e, com alguns cliques, apresentou uma série de fotos.

O apartamento era bonito, piso de madeira, janelas bem planejadas... possuía também uma pequena varanda, que dava de encontro à área de lazer do condomínio. Além disso, vinha mobiliado, parecia bem cuidado também.

O condomínio também tinha um ar agradável, possuindo duas quadras e uma piscina. Havia também uma pista de Cooper em volta e uma pequena academia.

"Uau!" Scott exclamou, enquanto via as fotos. Jean sorriu para ele. "Em qual andar ficaremos?"

"Quinto"

"Muito bom, Jean, esse lugar é --"

"Magnífico" Completou ela, empolgada com a mudança, assim como o namorado.

"Isso aí!" Scott chegou mais perto, e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

Seria um novo passo em suas vidas. Desde que se conheceram, tornaram-se os melhores amigos, mas foi só há alguns dias que começaram a namorar. Dali a duas semanas, estariam dividindo um apartamento, estudando na mesma faculdade, longe de mutantes, longe de Instituto... longe de Xavier. Seria um novo desafio, mas cuja recompensa era grande.

O condomínio era reservado para estudantes, estes não pagavam quase nada pela estadia. Além disso, todo e qualquer gasto que os dois tivessem por lá seria coberto, ora por Xavier, ora pela família de Jean, isto é, enquanto não arrumassem um emprego.

**-Colégio Bayville-**

Sentando em uma das carteiras ao fundo, Linus colocou a mochila ao lado, retirando o estojo e um caderno.

Assim que o professor começou a matéria, ele mostrou certo desinteresse... certo de que era algo fácil, prestou atenção nos primeiros dez minutos de aula, aprendendo o necessário.

Entediado, abriu o caderno na última página, e, com uma lapiseira, começou a rabiscar palavras estilizadas, aleatórias. Escrevia nomes, apelidos, elementos, poderes, coisas relacionadas a humanos e mutantes... enfim, havia de tudo ali. Enquanto estilizava cada palavra, sua cabeça se perdia em idéias...

Pelo jeito que Kurt o desvendava, era como ele refletira dias atrás... suas atitudes eram mais óbvias do que pareciam. Na verdade, Linus não se importava com isso, o problema era se _Vampira _soubesse... claro, no fundo ela deveria saber, mas deixar isso óbvio só pioraria as coisas... Afinal, o que seria melhor para ela? Gostar de alguém e não ser correspondida, ou ser correspondida mas não poder tocá-lo? Era difícil tocar neste assunto mesmo sozinho, _queria _ajudá-la, e, ao mesmo tempo, _se _ajudar, mas a pergunta era... _como_?

Desde que Vampira chegara ao Instituto, Xavier trabalhava duro para ajudá-la, mas, até o momento, não conseguira novos resultados... Se nem ele conseguira, como Linus seria capaz? Havia mais de um ano que ela se descobrira como mutante... que absorvera inúmeras pessoas... que fora impedida de um contato gentil, um simples carinho, um simples toque. Essa maldição a privava em um momento crítico, em uma adolescência conturbada, incapacitando-a do melhor dos sentimentos... o amor.

Como a vida poderia ser tão cruel? Enquanto uns são livres para fazerem o que querem, dotados de dons extraordinários, outros são limitados em plena juventude, presos quando se quer mais liberdade.

Esses pensamentos invadiram sua mente o resto da aula... era inevitável.

Mais tarde, em Biologia, sentiu-se amaldiçoado por estudar genética... e com Vampira. Tudo isso só o deixava mais inquieto...

Tudo bem, eles não eram os únicos com problemas... olhe Kurt, por exemplo, que se pergunta todos os dias por que Deus, que tanto ama, o transformou em um demônio... Mas era outro caso... Para Linus, era só a aparência de Kurt que mudava... as pessoas se afastavam, infelizmente, mas era como faziam com todos os mutantes... Além disso, Kitty o amava como ele era, não importando sua aparência...

Antes que sua cabeça explodisse, no entanto, mais uma vez o sinal tocou, anunciando o início da terceira aula. Lá, para seu alívio, conseguiu pensar menos, e prestar mais atenção na aula.

**-Aula de Inglês-**

Kurt bocejara baixo assim que o sinal tocara. Percorrera o corredor em silêncio, entediado. Chegara na sala de Inglês sem vontade, literalmente jogando seu material. Sentara-se ao fundo, pois (assim como Linus) a última coisa que esperava fazer era assistir a aula.

Ele acompanhou o professor com os olhos, fingindo prestar atenção no que ele dizia. Não se passaram nem trinta segundos, e ele já achava a idéia de matar aula um tanto quanto, hmm, tentadora. Seus olhos começaram a pesar... não tardou para que caísse no sono.

No entanto, antes que sequer mais um minuto passasse, foi acordado por um cutucão nas costas. Saltando de tanto susto, virou-se para trás.

"Céus, Kitty! Quer me matar?"

"Shh, fala baixo... e não, eu não quero te matar, tipo, eu te amo ainda, sabia?" Kitty sussurrava, debruçada na carteira de trás.

"_Ainda_?" Perguntou ele, chateado por ter sido acordado.

"É, como sempre. Eu só queria te acordar, elfo."

"Ei, espera aí... que 'cê tá fazendo aqui, amor?" Kurt esfregava o rosto, piscando os olhos freneticamente, como se tivesse dormido o dia inteiro.

"Alôoo, esqueceu que estamos no mesmo ano? Faço Inglês com você, se ainda não percebeu..."

"Ah, é... mas há algo errado..." Ele parou para pensar, com a cabeça lerda ainda. "Você... está falando comigo?"

"Kurt, ta dormindo, é?"

"_Estava. _Mas, o que aconteceu com seu interesse pela matéria?"

"Eu já terminei a lição."

"E por que você fez o _favor _de me acordar?" Agora ele estava mais atento, e Kitty percebeu isso. Estava pronto para responder o que ela queria.

"Você, tipo, falou com o Linus?"

"Claro."

"E então? O que ele disse?"

Kurt enrugou a testa, tentando se lembrar da conversa antes do período começar. "Talvez."

"Ele disse talvez?" Kitty não estava surpresa.

"É, foi o que ele disse. Depois eu perguntei se era Vampira --"

"O quê! Você é maluco? Precisava ser tão óbvio?"

"Claro, acha que vou perder o dia inteiro? Eu sou direto, more" Ele estufou o peito. Kitty rolou os olhos.

"Ta, mas e depois?"

"Depois eu estou aqui, tentando dormir enquanto você --"

"Depois daquilo, oras. Tipo, o que ele respondeu?"

"Nada."

"Ele disse nada?"

"Não"

"Disse não?"

"Não, Kitty, ele não disse não. Ele não disse _nada."_

"Como assim _'nada'_? Você num insistiu?"

"O sinal ba--"

O professor fez um barulho com a garganta, alto, como se chamasse a atenção dos dois.

"Já paramos, professor, desculpe." Respondeu rapidamente Kitty.

"Ok... Bom, como eu estava dizendo, veja bem, ..." E ele continuou a explicação, antes de corrigir os exercícios.

"Diz aí, Kitty..." Kurt retomou a conversa assim que ele se virara. "O que você acha disso?"

"Acho que devemos conversar mais tarde." Ela retrucou, voltando a prestar atenção... ou pelo menos tentar...

"Bah, de jeito nenhum... Você começou, agora termina. O que acha da resposta do Linus?"

"Da falta de resposta, você quer dizer."

"Duh." Foi a vez de Kurt revirar os olhos.

"Denunciadora."

"Como eu pensei."

"Ele é esperto, mas é um péssimo mentiroso." Kitty encostava a ponta de trás da lapiseira nos lábios, mas sem mordê-la. Seus olhos acompanhavam o professor, embora sua conversa fosse com Kurt.

"Ele não mentiu."

"Por isso mesmo."

Kurt a olhara feio, mas ela não o viu. "Ok, missão um cumprida."

"Você anda assistindo muito filme"

Eles riram baixo.

"Silêncio aí no fundo!" A voz do professor viera novamente, fazendo os dois se calarem, voltando a prestar atenção na correção.

Tempos depois, no entanto, Kurt retomou a conversa.

"Tá, mas e agora, Kitty? Se você acha que eles se amam, no que isso ajuda?"

Kitty olhou-o imediatamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Isso é um grande passo, sabia?"

"Sei, sei... só descobrimos o que já sabíamos..."

"Nada a ver, Kurt. Pensa bem, agora é só a gente fazer eles se declararem, se entenderem e viverem felizes para sempre, não é lindo?" Os olhos de Kitty brilhavam, sonhadores.

Kurt balançava a mão em frente ao rosto dela, chamando-a de volta à Terra. "Ah, sim, claro... levamos os dois para um quarto trancado, com as luzes apagadas... depois voltamos e recolhemos o corpo do nosso amigo..."

Kitty revirou os olhos. "Será que vocês, garotos, só pensam nisso? E quem disse que ele vai morrer?"

"Eu. O que mais poderia acontecer? Hmm, deixe-me ver..." Ele colocou a mão no queixo, fingindo estar pensativo... "Bem, ele poderia entrar em coma, ficar eternamente em estado vegetativo..."

"Chega, Kurt, como você é pessimista."

"Realista, você quer dizer."

"Ta, mas o que vamos fazer?"

"Ei, Kitty, essa fala é minha!"

Eles se entreolharam, percebendo que não estavam chegando a lugar nenhum... Com isso, Kitty, outra vez, passou a prestar atenção nas palavras do professor. Kurt ficou olhando-a por um tempo, confuso, mas logo fez o mesmo que ela.

Para a surpresa de Kurt, no entanto, cinco minutos depois, fora Kitty quem voltara a falar.

"E daí?"

"E daí o quê, doida?" Kurt parecia mais surpreso do que confuso.

"E daí que eles não podem se tocar?"

Kurt sentara de lado em sua carteira, para, desta vez, poder encará-la melhor. "Enlouqueceu, é?"

"Tipo... se eles se amam... e daí que não podem se tocar?"

Ao que seus ouvidos comprovaram o que ela disse, Kurt deixou de encará-la, bufando.

"É, Kitty, você realmente enlouqueceu..."

Ela ficou filosofando durante um bom tempo, mas Kurt não prestou atenção em nem mais uma palavra.

De repente, sem ter parado de falar um minuto sequer, Kitty solta um berro no meio da classe. "Já sei!"

Kurt tentou tampar a boca dela nesta hora, mas fora tarde, a classe inteira já os encarava. Ela, no entanto, se mantinha com os olhos brilhando, olhando para Kurt.

"Posso saber o que os senhores tanto conversam?" Aproximou-se o professor, aparentemente bravo. Só então Kitty deu-se conta do que tinha feito.

"Nós, errr... falávamos sobre a questão 14..." Kurt respondeu, orgulhoso pelo improviso.

Kitty levou as mãos à cabeça, enquanto o resto da classe ria.

"O quê?"

"Com certeza, senhor Wagner. Os dois ficarão limpando a sala, após as aulas."

Assim que ele voltou para sua mesa, Kurt, que não entendera nada, virou-se novamente para Kitty. "Que eu fiz?"

"Acabou de nos ferrar, Kurt... acabou de nos ferrar."

Ele olhou para a lousa, onde só constavam oito questões. Logo depois, olhou a sala, imunda, por sinal. Lamentando por ter se manifestado, ele trocou um último olhar desanimado com Kitty, e eles passaram os últimos dois minutos da aula em silêncio, esperando pelo intervalo.

**-Intervalo-**

Assim que o sinal ecoara pelo colégio, Linus se apressara a sair dali, recolhendo seu material.

Após pegar seu almoço, deu uma olhada pelo refeitório. As mesas estavam cheias. A três mesas dali, estavam sentados os Novos Mutantes. Na mesa ao lado, Vampira lanchava, ainda estava sozinha.

"Hey" Disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Como anda o dia?"

"Entediante... como sempre. Exceto Biologia, é claro." Acrescentou ele, assim que ela pareceu se manifestar.

"E pensar que é apenas a primeira semana..."

"Relaxa, Vampira, ainda terá o ano todo para reclamar."

Ela o encarou, deixando de levantar o garfo, cheio de comida. "Pensei que fosse você quem estivesse reclamando..."

"É pra num perder o costume..." Ele deu um gole no suco, logo depois fazendo careta; conteve-se para não cuspir aquilo. "Argh, esqueci o açúcar"

Vampira riu dele, acompanhando-o com os olhos, quando este foi correndo atrás de açúcar.

"E aí, Espectro?" Perguntara Lance, quando Linus estava voltando. "Ainda vivo no meio dos 'mocinhos'?"

"É o que parece, Alvers."

"Sai dessa, o Instituto num é lugar pra você, você sabe disso"

"E por acaso onde seria? Na _Irmandade_?"

"Sabe do que eu falo, Fletcher, cedo ou tarde você vai sair de lá. Não é lugar para você, você sabe disso..."

"Cedo ou tarde você vai engolir o que disse." Revidou Linus, passando por ele.

"Ah, sim, esperarei por esse dia, Fletcher. E diz para aquele idiota do Noturno --"

"Diga você, amigo..."

Linus voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Vampira, deixando Lance resmungar sozinho...

**xXxXx**

Indo em direção ao refeitório, estava Kitty, andando calmamente, enquanto Kurt vinha correndo atrás dela. "Ei, Kitty, espera!"

Ela parou, fazendo ele quase trombar nela.

"O que você sabe? Num vai me dizer que você encontrou um jeito de--"

"Ok, então eu não digo"

Kurt ficou de boca aberta com a afirmação. "Mas, mas, mas... _como_?"

Rindo da atitude do outro, Kitty voltou a ter seus olhos iluminados...

"Olha, Kurt, é simples... o que Linus tem que nenhum de nós tem?"

Ele pensou. "O amor de Vampira?"

Ela girou os olhos. "Menos poético, por favor."

"Então, hmm... um pai neurótico e uma mãe assassina?"

Kitty o olhou feio. "Como sabe disso?"

"Ouvi uma conversa entre ele e... Ei, espera aí! Como _você _sabe disso?"

"Bem, isso não vem ao caso..."

Kurt a olhou, desconfiado, mas achou que não estava no direito de o fazer, já que provavelmente teria sido pelo mesmo meio que ele...

"Voltando ao assunto... desembucha logo, Kitty, como...?"

"Ah, Kurt, tipo... ele controla as sombras, não é? Eu tava pensando... e se ele encostasse nela sem realmente encostar?"

"Como assim?"

"Digo, e se ele chegasse perto, como se fosse tocá-la, mas, em vez disso, usasse sua sombra?"

Kurt não pareceu convencido. "Fantasia sua, Kitty... isso é artificial demais... quero dizer, eles não se encostariam de verdade, encostariam?"

Kitty se desanimou um pouco. "Você é muito poético, Kurt, acha que eles realmente se importam com isso? Pense menos e aja mais, elfo."

Kurt revirou os olhos. "Acho que voltamos à estaca zero, amor."

"Não, não voltamos... eu acho que, tipo, eu achei a solução, não achei?"

"Não"

"Por que não, Kurt?"

"Oras, meu amor, porque beijo que é beijo não é assim"

"É, e como é, então?" Perguntou ela, num tom provocativo.

"Vem cá que eu te mostro."

Ao se aproximarem, trocaram beijos cinematográficos, mas cheios de amor. Eles definitivamente eram felizes juntos... e queriam que seus amigos também fossem...

Mais adiante, Lance assistiu à cena e saiu do refeitório.

**xXxXx**

"Vampira... num acha que ta faltando alguém?" Dizia Linus, notando a mesa mais vazia e quieta que de costume.

"Onde estão aqueles dois?"

"Sei lá, devem ter se perdido... ou passado mal... ou estarem xeretando as vidas alheias..."

"Voto na terceira opção"

"É o mais provável."

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Vampira puxou conversa.

"E aí, o que vai fazer no fim de semana?"

"Num sei." Ele terminou de engolir a comida, prosseguindo. "Na verdade, o povo tava pensando em ir ao shopping... sabe, fazer compras pro ap novo de Jean e Scott"

"Ah, só quero ver a zona que vai ficar o shopping..."

"Sem essa de _ver, _Vamp... você vai _estar_ nela." Ele sorriu, ao que ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"É, sim..." Completou ela, ironicamente.

"Procurando por nós?" Kurt chegara, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa, de forma que ficasse de frente para os dois.

"Err, na verdade, não." Linus respondeu, rindo.

"Claro que não, Kurt. Tipo, eles tem mais coisa pra fazer, não é mesmo?" Kitty sentara-se ao lado do namorado, piscando para os outros dois.

Vampira girou os olhos. "Por que a demora?"

Eles se entreolharam. "Trânsito, sabe como é, maninha..."

"Sei..."

"Por falar em trânsito... Kitty e eu..."

"Eu não, Kurt, _você_ arrumou um castigo para nós."

"Errr... é. Bom, digamos que não voltaremos com vocês..."

Vampira e Linus se entreolharam, dando de ombros.

O intervalo passou rápido, assim como as últimas aulas. Após ela, Kurt e Kitty ficaram limpando a sala de inglês.

Aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, voltaram ao assunto de sempre... Era inevitável, mesmo que não chegassem a lugar algum. Kitty vivia cheia de teorias, sonhadora, como se vivesse em um conto de fadas. Kurt era mais realista, mas nem por isso menos animado. O que resultava desta combinação, só Deus sabe... era uma coisa maluca, às vezes insana demais... eles pensavam como se estivesse acontecendo com eles, embora se divertissem com isso.

Em meio a tantas teorias, Kurt conseguia roubar uns beijos da garota, que, por sua vez, parava a conversa várias vezes, exigindo beijos mais... elaborados.

Eles se divertiam tanto lá dentro, que enrolavam o máximo para não saírem. Quando o fizeram, a classe estava a sétima maravilha do mundo em beleza, e eles saíram de lá alegres, ainda conversando e dando risadas.

Obviamente, o professor ficou de queixo caído ao ver a cena, conferindo várias e várias vezes se a sala estava limpa. Ele não negava que estava melhor do que esperava e, notando a descontração dos dois, pensou que poderia fazer aquilo mais vezes.

**N/A: Acho que esse é o capítulo mais longo até agora xD me empolguei, mas fazer o que, neh?**

**Depois de um reinado descontraído de Kurt e Kitty, que tal um pouco de Linus/Vampira? Então, esperem pelo próximo episódio... errr, capítulo, e não se esqueçam das reviews :D**

**Até semana que vem.  
**


	12. Baque!

**Capítulo 12 – _Baque!_**

Os mutantes se arrumaram após a aula de Educação Física e, assim que Kurt e Kitty ficaram presos na classe de inglês, Linus se despediu deles, esperando por Vampira.

Assim que a avistou, acenou, chamando-a para ir embora.

"Onde estão os outros?" Ela perguntou.

"Acho que Scott os veio buscar... fora que Kurt e Kitty ficaram 'presos', né?"

"Num sei não, acho isso muito suspeito..."

Os dois foram caminhando sem pressa até o carro, comemorando internamente por estarem sozinhos...

"O que será que aprontaram desta vez?" Linus riu ao pensar nas possibilidades.

"Kitty costuma prestar atenção na aula."

"É, é meio improvável que tenha feito algo... mas Kurt..."

"Se quer minha opinião, Linus, alguma coisa nova aconteceu."

"Ou talvez... não tão nova assim."

Vampira parou, olhando-o. "E o que seria?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia, mas, do jeito que eles são, você pode esperar _qualquer _coisa."

"É."

Ambos voltaram a caminhar e, assim que alcançaram o veículo, Linus espantou-se.

Sentados no banco de trás, Bobby e Amara sorriam, olhando para eles.

"O que vocês dois fazem aqui?" Linus entrava no carro também, mas sem deixar de encará-los.

"Num é óbvio?" Bobby adiantou-se. "Pelo que sabemos, Kitty e Kurt não vão vir."

"É, e num tem mais ninguém pra gente ir a pé, fora os lugares livres a aqui." Amara completou.

Os outros dois se entreolharam, um pouco, digamos, frustrados.

"Scott não veio buscá-los?" Foi a vez de Vampira se pronunciar.

"É, Sam, Jubes e Ray foram com ele." Amara respondeu.

Derrotados, Linus e Vampira não tiveram outra escolha, se não levá-los ao Instituto.

E, deste modo, os dias passaram bem rápido...

A semana que se seguiu foi "quase" normal. Havia muita agitação, devido à futura mudança de Jean e Scott, e, também por isso, era difícil que eles parassem na mansão, sempre inventando coisas novas para fazer.

Kurt e Kitty conseguiram esquecer um pouco de xeretar sobre a vida de Linus e Vampira, estes que pareciam deixar ainda mais óbvio o que eles pensavam... mas, por uma obra do destino, jamais tiveram uma chance de se pronunciar... Xavier estava mais calmo, satisfeito com o desempenho de Mirela... ela agora também tinha previsões felizes, e se tornavam cada vez mais concretas.

Os dias estavam mais frios e escuros, como se quisessem apressar a chegada do inverno.

Era um sábado, o primeiro sem Jean e Scott. Kitty estava gripada, portanto mais silenciosa, mas não muito. Kurt ficava a seu lado, demonstrando o quanto se preocupava, embora ela não gostasse muito de ser tratada como doente, exceto pelo fato de que, é claro, recebia mais atenção do garoto que tanto amava.

Logo pela manhã, assim que Linus pisara no corredor, Mirela o alcançou.

"O que pensa em fazer hoje?" Perguntou ela, após os devidos cumprimentos. Parecia perturbada.

"Eu tava pensando em sair..."

Ela ficou levemente assustada, mas não demonstrou tanto pânico. "Ah... apenas... apenas tenha cuidado"

Linus notou que algo estava estranho, percebendo sua inquietação. "Mirela... há algo errado?"

"Acontece que... eu sonhei com você, Linus." Ela o encarou, com o mesmo ar preocupado.

"Algo bom ou ruim?"

"Você... estava em profundo coma."

Ele olhou-a com mais atenção, não se esquecendo de que ela, praticamente todas as noites, tinha uma previsão. Se agora suas previsões se tornavam mais concretas, isso poderia representar perigo. Mas Linus não parecia preocupado, estava sorrindo, como sempre fazia.

"Não se preocupe com isso, são só previsões."

"É, mas --" Ela fora interrompida.

"Tente esquecer, não vale a pena."

"Tá, mas tome cuidado. Prometa-me que não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, ok?"

"Te dou a minha palavra, Mirela." Ele sorriu novamente, virando-se.

Profundo coma. Seria um aviso? Se Mirela estava preocupada, ele também deveria estar, mas não o fazia, jamais o fizera. Se o futuro era algo incerto, para que viver de previsões? Ele não acreditava em destino, e muito menos em previsões. Não valia a pena viver do futuro, quando ele, certa vez, já vivera do passado.

Nisso, encontrou Kitty tendo um ataque de tosses, espirros e soluços... assistindo televisão ao lado dos demais mutantes. Era realmente engraçado seu estado, ela vivia resmungando, só contribuindo para as brincadeiras.

Foi uma manhã cheia de tédio, o que não era comum nos sábados da mansão. À tarde, tiveram uma sessão na Sala do Perigo, bem descontraída na verdade. Era estranho não ter uma liderança por ali, nem alguém os guiando telepaticamente... tudo bem que não seria sempre assim, afinal, Scott e Jean eram parte da equipe, eles se encontrariam quase todos os finais de semana.

Havia um estábulo ali perto, onde os X-Men casualmente iam. No entanto, como os últimos meses foram cheios de novidades, fazia tempo que não apareciam por lá. Vampira amava aquele lugar, tinha vontade de mostrá-lo a Linus o mais breve possível, e era o que faria.

Após a sessão na DR, no final da tarde, Linus estava em seu quarto, folheando o diário de seu pai, mas sem ler sequer uma palavra. Não havia motivos para ler aquilo, mas algo chamava sua atenção, como se o desafiasse. Provavelmente, Magneto não seria punido pela morte de um condenado, até porque não havia provas contra ele... Linus não dava a mínima para isso, mas algo ainda o incomodava... O que Magneto pretendia ao entregar-lhe um diário antigo? Seria fazê-lo inimigo dos humanos, assim como, do outro lado, Neil fizera com os Biasi?

Decidido, fechou o livro com certa violência, enquanto ouvira uma voz feminina. Era Vampira.

"Você leu?" Ela apontou para o diário.

"Não."

"E... não tem curiosidade?"

"Um pouco. Mas isso só me faria ter mais raiva, no fundo, eu sei o que meu pai pensava, e isso já não importa mais." Ele atirou o livro no armário, no exato lugar onde antes estava. "E então, Vampira, quer dar uma volta? O Instituto tá meio parado hoje."

Ela sorriu. "Eu pensei a mesma coisa."

"Então, onde quer ir?"

"Eu estava pensando... tem um estábulo aqui perto, ele costuma estar vazio, nós vamos lá de vez em quando. Eu queria mostrá-lo faz tempo, é bem legal, Linus, você vai gostar."

"Demorou, vam'bora" Linus alegrou-se com a idéia, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

Assim que os dois passaram pela sala, vários olhares os cercaram, seguidos pela voz de Kurt. "Onde vocês vão?"

"No estábulo. Quer vir?" Foi Linus quem falou.

Kurt sorriu para Kitty, que, entre espirros, devolveu uma expressão satisfatória. Jamie quase se propôs a ir, mas, antes que o fizesse, foi fuzilado pelos olhares mortíferos dos demais mutantes, e ele mudou de idéia.

"Não, podem ir." Kitty, mesmo rouca, completou, antes que mais alguém se manifestasse.

Ao vê-los sair, ela trocou mais um olhar com o namorado, e, sem que palavras fossem necessárias, eles comemoraram, abrindo largos sorrisos de vitória. Logo depois, fizeram um pequeno pedido a Ororo e, de repente, como um milagre, o céu que parecia enjoado ficou mais claro, limpo, e os ventos que antes eram bruscos, tornaram-se leves brisas refrescantes.

**xXxXx**

Eles foram andando sem pressa, chegando em um estábulo vazio, além, é claro, dos cavalos.

"Anda, pega um." Disse ela, enquanto selava um corcel marrom. Ele tinha uma faixa vertical no centro da cabeça, branca como nos locais próximos às patas, o que fazia com que parecesse que usava botas.

Meio sem jeito, Linus fez o mesmo com outro, marrom clássico.

Assim que guiaram os animais para fora, encontraram um amplo campo, cujas gramas, verdes, exalavam um ar campestre. Ao olhar para o céu, viram uma grande mudança no tempo, como se este atendesse a seus pedidos. Sem dúvida, um lugar agradável. Era simples, muito simples. Justamente o que esperavam, o que procuravam. Era tudo o que queriam, um pouco de paz... ou melhor, quase tudo...

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

(E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar)

_  
_Não chegava a fazer calor, mas o frio passara, trocado por um ambiente mais alegre, com energia renovada.

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

(Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você pode me sentir)

Vampira montou em seu cavalo, passando a cavalgar em círculos, rodeando Linus.

_You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

(Você é o mais próximo do paraíso em que eu jamais estarei)

Entendendo o desafio, ele subiu em seu cavalo, mas este estava inquieto, dando pequenos passos para frente e ameaçando ir para trás. Ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio, lutando para manter-se no controle.

_And I don't want to go home right now_

(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)

Vampira riu. "Você não engana ninguém, Linus, nunca fez isso antes."

_And all I can taste is this moment_

(E tudo que vejo é este momento)

"Eu sou um mestre nisso, é só falta de prática."

"Sei..." Ela ironizou, ainda rindo.

_And all I can breathe is your life_

(E tudo que respiro é sua vida)

"Fique só vendo, Vampira, em breve, Spirit não será mais um corcel indomável perante a mim." Ele puxou as rédeas com firmeza, fazendo o animal se tranqüilizar.

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

(Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar)

Ela riu novamente, tendo a certeza de que ele mal se mantinha equilibrado. Para provar o contrário, ele começou a movimentar o animal lentamente, fazendo-o andar pelo gramado, assim como ela passou a fazer, ao seu lado.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

(Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite)

Eles foram aumentando a velocidade, como se corressem em linhas paralelas, mas não foram tão rápido. Estavam se desafiando. Nenhum dos dois queria ficar para trás. Nenhum dos dois queria deixar o outro para trás.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

(E não quero que o mundo me veja)

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

(Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam)

O vento batia em seus rostos, era uma sensação boa, trazia paz. Cada galope soava como a batida de um coração, cada olhar era um desafio, cada sorriso, um incentivo. Tudo parecia tão simples... Era como se estivessem fugindo... e na realidade estavam. Mas ali, sozinhos, na sutileza do campo, ao som de galopes... eles se sentiam livres...

_When everything's made to be broken _

(Quando tudo é feito pra não durar)

_  
I just want you to know who I am _

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

"Tente me alcançar, Vampira." Rindo, cavalgou em zigue-zague para ganhar impulso, então, curvando-se para um melhor desempenho. Seu cavalo saiu em disparada em linha reta, depois fazendo uma larga curva, e voltando no sentido contrário, passando por ela em uma velocidade incrivelmente superior.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

(E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem)

Ela sorriu, copiando cada movimento do rapaz, porém, com uma perfeição que este jamais teria. Logo, ela o alcançou, passando-o e devolvendo o riso provocador.

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras)

Reconhecendo a derrota, ele parou, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo. Mas ela correu um pouco mais, dando então uma meia-volta, para que ficasse de frente para ele. Atrás dela, o sol se punha, era uma imagem linda.

_When everything feels like the movies _

(Quando tudo parece como nos filmes)

"Ei, olha isso." Linus pôs-se ao lado dela, e ela virou-se, apreciando, com uma expressão alegre, o belo pôr do sol. Sem que ele percebesse, ela olhou seu rosto, sorrindo, mas com uma ponta de dor no fundo de seu coração...

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

(Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva)

A vista realmente era privilegiada... e a companhia, divina. Aos poucos, a claridade era trocada por tons alaranjados, e o sol, agora bem suave, descia pelo céu, tocando o horizonte.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

(E não quero que o mundo me veja)

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

(Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam)

Linus desceu do cavalo, contornando-o, de forma que chegasse ao lado de Vampira. Com um gentil gesto de cavalheiro, ajudou-a a descer também.

_When everything's made to be broken_

(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)

_I just want you to know who I am_

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

Os olhos da garota eram iluminados pelo sol, tornando-os mais brilhantes do que já estavam. Sem que o controle estivesse a seu alcance, como sempre esteve para ambos, sem que houvesse tempo para pensar, ou mesmo para reagir... ela se jogou em seu pescoço.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

(Não quero que o mundo me veja)

Pego de surpresa, ele caiu para trás, e, do mesmo modo que ela não pôde se conter nem explicar, ele girou pela grama, fazendo com que as costas dela encostassem o chão, deixando-o por cima... mas sem encostá-la.

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

(Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam)

Não havia tanta distância entre eles... Estavam tão perto, que ele poderia descrever cada detalhe de seu rosto, perdendo-se em seus olhos... Tão perto, que podia sentir seu perfume, causando-lhe arrepios... Tão perto, que sentia sua respiração quente, acelerando-lhe o coração...

_When everything's made to be broken_

(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)

Era inútil evitar... era inútil _tentar _evitar. Como jamais pensara que fosse ocorrer, Linus rendeu-se à tentação... Suas mãos estavam abertas, tocando a grama em cada lado de Vampira. Seu braço, fazendo força, era a única coisa que os mantinha separados, que o impedira de ter encostado nela...

_I just want you to know who I am_

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

Lentamente, foi flexionando ainda mais os braços, mas sem mover sua cabeça. Depois, com sutileza, pôs-se a aproximar o rosto ainda mais do dela, esquecendo o mundo a fora. Ela fechava os olhos, e ele fez o mesmo com os seus. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando quando...

_I just want you to know who I am_

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

_--Baque!—_

_I just want you to know who I am_

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

* * *

**N/A: Finalmente consegui usar o traço de novo! xD**

**A música que tocou é Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls, muito linda também, parte da trilha sonora de um filme...**

**E, novamente, algo os impede, como eu sou má huahuahua mas o Kurt é mais!  
**

**Será que eles vão conseguir andar com tantas interrupções? Será que os mutantes realmente ajudam? Ou será que só atrapalham?  
**

**Isso, meus caros leitores, vocês só descobrirão quando eu voltar. Enquanto esperam, não acham que uma review é tentadora?**


	13. Não pergunte

**N/A: Num deu pra mim postar ontem o capítulo, mas estou passando para deixar minha marquinha semanal xD Vamos logo com isso:  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Não pergunte...**

_--Baque!— _

Kurt aparecera perto de Linus e Vampira, e os dois, num susto, se separaram imediatamente, esperando que o alemão não tivesse visto a cena.

"Argh, finalmente cheguei! Se soubessem o quanto essas viagens de, hmm, teleportes curtos cansam..." Kurt passava a mão na cabeça, cansado. Logo depois, ao notar que os dois estavam no chão, bem próximos, levou as mãos ao rosto, em sinal de desespero. "Meu Deus, memataagorapramimnummorrerapanhandodaKitty..."

Sem entender o surto do garoto, Linus aproveitou para levantar-se, ajudando Vampira a fazer o mesmo. Suas roupas estavam cheias de grama, e ele as limpou.

Era incrível como Kurt escolhia as horas mais inconvenientes para aparecer... Mas Linus não sabia se ficava irritado ou aliviado com isso. Se por um lado ele tivesse atrapalhado, por outro, lembrava-se das palavras de Mirela.

Ele tinha se esquecido de tudo, Vampira o tinha feito esquecer, como sempre fazia. Podia estar louco, porém, por uma boa causa. Valia a pena correr o risco. Tudo o que existia, toda a situação... tudo parecia tão... pequeno diante do que sentia. Quantas vezes quis levar isso adiante, dizer tudo o que pensava, o que sentia? Quantas vezes... perdeu-se, pensando no problemas, mas sem deixar de estar feliz, apenas por estar a seu lado? Na verdade, não conseguia pensar, nem agir... era como se nada existisse... além dos dois.

"O que foi, Kurt?" Perguntou Vampira, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"E-e-eu... errrr... esquece" Ele desaparece imediatamente. Segundos depois, no entanto, ele volta. "A propósito, a galera ta morrendo, a janta vai sair cedo, não demorem" E fumaças novamente o substituem.

Sem dizer mais nada, Linus troca um olhar significativo com Vampira, só então puxando seu cavalo pelas rédeas, guiando-o de volta ao estábulo.

Assim que ele se distanciou, Vampira suspirou, não sabendo se deveria ficar feliz ou triste com aquilo. Sem querer super-valorizar o momento, ela tratou de rapidamente levar o animal para dentro, como Linus fazia.

A conversa não fluiu a partir daí, não era preciso dizer nada. O que era duvidoso, tornou-se certo e, o que já era certo, tornou-se excessivamente óbvio. Isso de certa forma era incômodo, dando-se as circunstancias... Eles não ficaram totalmente mudos no caminho de volta, mas faziam comentários curtos, seguidos de um longo silêncio.

**-Instituto Xavier-**

_--Baque!—_

Kurt aparecera na sala, onde, no exato momento, só restava Kitty. Por estar acostumada com isso, ela não se surpreendeu.

Desesperado, ele contou tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"KURT!" Ela deu um berro, que, sem dúvida, chamou a atenção de toda a mansão. "Só num te mato porque, tipo, eu to quase morrendo. O que você pensa que estava fazendo?"

"Eu fui levar um recado, oras" Kurt tapava os ouvidos com as mãos.

"E o que poderia ser tão importante--"

"Sei lá."

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. Aparentemente, sua gripe havia passado em instantes.

"Eu num lembro, Kitty, esqueci por causa deles."

Kitty revirou os olhos. "Eu realmente estava certa quando disse que, tipo, você é o maior estraga prazeres que o mundo já viu."

"Ah, qual é..."

"Quer saber? Acho que eles não precisam de nossa ajuda."

"Não?" Kurt erguia uma sobrancelha.

"Desse jeito, não. Eles vão muito melhor _sem_ a gente. Tipo, nós só atrapalhamos, eles se viram muito bem sozinhos."

"Foi isso o que eu sempre disse!"

"Nem vem, Kurt, tipo, você é quem mais atrapalha..."

"Grande coisa. Além disso, amor, eu sou o salvador da pátria."

"Vamos esquecer isso, ok?"

"Ótimo."

"Perfeito." Eles se beijaram, como complemento à fala.

Kitty riu, lembrando-se do que ele disse.

"Salvador da pátria..." Ironizou ela.

"Claro, imaginem... X-Men: O Filme, estrelado por Kurt Wagner, o Noturno!"

"Sonhar é bom, Kurt."

Kurt sentou-se ao lado de Kitty, tentando prestar atenção no que estava assistindo. Era um documentário.

"Você ta assistindo _isso?_" Ele encarou-a, fazendo careta. Ao que ela confirmou, ele prosseguiu. "Isso explica o vazio da sala."

"Esse é interessante, Kurt."

"Sobre o que?"

"Assista e descubra." Ela sorriu.

Falava sobre o universo, suas constelações, planetas, etc. Kitty não era do tipo de ficar parada, principalmente para assistir a um documentário... tudo bem que estava esfriando, ela estava gripada, o Instituto estava um tédio, tinha uma aglomeração em torno dela antes disso, Kurt tinha acabado de voltar... mas isso não era motivo para tanto... Ou era?

Tudo o que Kurt sabia era que Kitty definitivamente era estranha. Ele a amava do mesmo jeito, ou, talvez, isso fizesse parte das razões. Ele se sentia aliviado sabendo que, com ela, jamais viveria um romance meloso, sempre haveria coisas novas a fazer... e ela corria atrás disso.

"Desliga isso, Kitty, você nem gosta..."

"Quem disse?"

"Tudo bem, você que sabe... mas depois não diga que eu não avisei, você num dura nem mais dez minutos aí."

Kurt deu uma cambalhota no ar, aparecendo na quadra de esportes, onde participaria do final de uma pequena partida.

Como dito, Kitty não agüentou ficar muito mais tempo ali, logo subindo para seu quarto. Lá, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, a procura do que fazer. Foi deste modo, passando de um cômodo para outro, que esperava o tempo passar, juntando-se, finalmente, com o resto das garotas... muita conversa foi jogada fora, e elas se divertiam com isso.

Quando Vampira e Linus chegaram, não houve muito o que fazer. Cada um foi para um lado, depois tomaram um banho, como todos os que terminavam o jogo, é claro. Foi uma enorme fila e, quando ela finalmente acabou, o jantar foi posto à mesa.

Ororo tinha cozinhado, ajudada por Hank. A comida era farta e aparentava ser bem saborosa... certamente, seria um grande presente para as jovens barrigas vazias, que agradeciam depois do longo dia.

A mesa de jantar era extensa, dando lugar a todos os estudantes. No entanto, dois lugares ficavam vazios, deixando-a incompleta.

Assim que todos se sentaram, começaram a se servir.

"Passa o sal, Ray?"

Ray não o fez, olhando para Roberto. "Mesma distância, amigo".

Roberto bufou. "É nessas horas que a Jean faz falta..."

Obviamente, não só nessas horas, mas sempre.

Jamie bateu no peito, fazendo com que duas réplicas aparecessem, ocupando o lugar de Jean e Scott. Em cada prato, pôs uma coisa diferente, na esperança de experimentar de tudo.

Bobby reclamou que o refresco estava quente, o qual certamente não estava. Com o dedo indicador, criou três cubos de gelo, que caíram sobre o líquido.

Do outro lado, Amara assava a carne, que, a seu ver, estava mal-passada.

Todas aquelas cenas não eram raras de se ver... aliás, eram bem comuns. O poder de cada mutante fazia parte do dia-a-dia, e eles adoravam quando estes lhe eram úteis...

Após a janta, eles se dispersaram por um tempo, até que, novamente, se reuniram na sala, assistindo a um filme... péssimo filme por sinal.

Logo na metade, parecia que não acabava, e, somado ao tempo e ao cansaço, não tardou para que a maioria caísse no sono...

Quando finalmente se levantaram, os créditos subiram sem dó nem piedade.

Já era tarde, muito tarde. Cada um subiu para seu respectivo dormitório, criticando o filme até o último momento, mesmo sem lembrar do começo, meio e fim.

Quando a mansão ficou deserta, Linus não saiu da sala. Ele estava debruçado sobre a janela, olhando para a lua ou saiba-se lá aonde... provavelmente, nem ele sabia. Estava simplesmente ali, sem sono, sem o que pensar, sem o que fazer...

Estava iluminado apenas por uma lâmpada, não queria acordar ninguém... nem ao menos sabia por que estava ali.

"Perdeu o sono, Linus?" Era Vampira quem se aproximava, parando a seu lado, ficando apoiada na janela, mas virada para ele.

"É..." Disse ele, sem se virar para encará-la.

"Escuta, sobre hoje--"

Ele a cortou. "Você alguma vez já... correu um grande risco?" Ele virou-se.

"Muitas vezes..."

"Mas, sem saber o que pode acontecer? Sem se _importar _com o que pode acontecer?"

Ela não entendia o por quê da pergunta. "Linus, o que--"

"Vampira... eu não me importo com o que pode acontecer." Ele olhou-a no fundo de seus olhos, firmemente.

Como aqueles olhos eram encantadores... eram complexos, cheios de vida... tinham certa força, mas eram sutis... carregava muito amor... e muito ódio também... passavam determinação, seguida de incertezas... medo, mas segurança... sofrimento, mas orgulho, satisfação... Era um olhar que expressava tudo o que ela podia sentir... tudo o que ela era, tudo o que as pessoas podiam ver... e mais um pouco. Não um pouco, _muito_ mais.

Com a mão, tratou de ser cuidadoso, retirando uma mecha que cobria aquele belo rosto. Com um passo, aproximou-se. Com outro gesto, passou sua mão pelo cabelo da garota, parando na nuca para que, delicadamente, a trouxesse para perto...

Ele inclinou levemente seu rosto, com os olhos semi-cerrados... Como se isso a contagiasse, ela repetiu o ato.

Assim, perante à lua e às estrelas, na doce e calma luz da noite, ele a beijou.

Seus lábios não pouparam esforços para demonstrar tamanho amor, tão pouco deixaram de aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento. Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente, captando aquela sensação ao máximo.

Se o beijo era intenso fisicamente, era inimaginável como sentimento. Era algo único, insubstituível... doce como mel, delicado como porcelana, esplendido e indescritível como a vida.

Cada segundo era como se fosse um eternidade em suas mentes... em seus corações. Estavam em outro mundo, aquilo era o paraíso, onde nada, nem ninguém, estaria no caminho. Porém, quando, relutantemente, se separaram, havia sido pouco. O tempo, que antes eterno, parecia ter sido curto... como tudo o que é bom acaba, acabou, e eles desejaram, com todas as forças, que jamais tivessem parado.

Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Tocou os lábios, não contendo sua emoção.. Sorria para si.

Há quanto tempo... há quanto tempo não esperava por um beijo, um simples e mero contato... Não, não simples... significava tanto... tanto que não podia explicar...

Alguém que fora condenada a amar sem saber o gosto de um beijo... mas agora ela sabia. Não havia palavras para descrever aquilo... era... divino.

"Linus... como você--"

"Shhh, não pergunte, aproveite." Ele sorriu beijando-a mais uma vez.

Como se compensassem o tempo perdido, trocaram inúmeros beijos, um mais perfeito que o outro... um mais apaixonado que o outro.

Depois, ela o abraçou. Foi o melhor abraço que já teve. Sua cabeça descansava no ombro de Linus, seus olhos, novamente cerrados, ainda revendo tudo o que acontecera.

"Eu te amo, Vampira" Ele beijou-a na cabeça, sorrindo.

"Eu também, Linus, eu também..."

Eles ainda ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo... Aquilo era tão bom... ali, no calor de um abraço, tudo o que era tão complexo tornava-se tão... simples.

"Hey" Linus sussurrou e ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Mesmo não querendo, ele continuou. "Está tarde, acho melhor irmos dormir antes que alguém encha o saco." Ele sorriu.

"...é."

"Boa noite... durma bem."

"Melhor não poderia ser." Ela sorriu, ao que ele fez o mesmo. "Boa noite."

Eles trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado, então se separaram... Vampira, lutando até o último segundo para não largar de sua mão, passou a subir as escadas.

"Te amo." Disse Linus, enquanto via a distância entre eles aumentar.

Ela sorriu, mandando um beijo, e voltou a subir, antes que desistisse de fazer o mesmo...

Assim que ela se foi, Linus apagou a luz e se jogou no sofá, com as mãos na cabeça. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, os olhos perdidos, sonhando acordado...definitivamente, aquele era o seu lugar.

* * *

N/A: E aí está! O tão aguardado momento chega! O que acharam? Apesar de tudo, eles se acertaram :D

O problema, é que talvez eu demore mais para postar, porque essa semana eu ainda viajo e minha criatividade está em baixa T.T por isso, se tiverem alguma idéia para a fic é só falar, meus ouvidos estão prontos para qualquer coisa... Ah, uma fórmula mágica para inspiração também serve, ok? xD

Até a próxima, desejem-me sorte, cabeça vazia é uma desgraça x.x


	14. mas responda

**Capítulo 14 – ...mas responda**

Amaldiçoando a eternidade por ter dormido no sofá, Linus acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, que invadiam a janela aberta.

Embora dolorido pela cama improvisada e pelo curto sono, ele ainda estava sorridente, realizado.

Querendo dormir mais um pouco, fez com que sua sombra fechasse a janela, mesmo que parcialmente. Mas não conseguiu pegar no sono, só estava descansando de olhos fechados.

No entanto, tempos depois, ouviu passos, a janela fora reaberta.

"Ei, mas o quê--!" Ele parou assim que viu que, esta pessoa, era Vampira.

"Hora de acordar, belo adormecido" Disse ela, rindo, enquanto chegava bem perto dele. Só não o beijou porque não sabia se isso poderia o machucá-lo, naquele momento.

Percebendo o recuo dela, ele a beijou, provando que estava tudo bem. "Bom dia"

"Bom dia, dormiu bem?"

"Na verdade, _alguém_ não me deixou terminar de sonhar." Disse, em tom amigável.

"É, e com quem estava sonhando?"

"Com quem mais poderia ser?"

Eles riram juntos, e Linus voltou a falar. "Isso nos torna, oficialmente... namorados?"

Vampira o encarou de soslaio. "Sabe, Fletcher,_ oficialmente_ você nem poderia me tocar... e ainda quero saber como pode."

"E isso importa?"

"Não, imagina... eu só fico uns dois anos assim, de repente, perco uma noite de sono inteira para tentar adivinhar." Ironizou ela, fingindo não se importar.

"Ok então, mas ainda quero minha resposta."

"Eu não me lembro de você ter me pedido em namoro."

Linus fez careta. "Eu não me lembro de você ser tão insensível, não percebendo uma coisa que está em meus olhos."

"O insensível aqui é você, Linus, porque a resposta também está estampada nos meus olhos."

Ele sorriu, ela devolveu na mesma moeda.

"Você é tão bobo, sabia?"

Dessa vez, foi ela que o beijou, prolongando tanto a ato como da primeira vez...

Ainda não estava claro para ela como isso acontecera, mas insistir era inútil, já que ele dizia para ela esquecer tudo.

"Meu Deus!" Uma voz gritara em plena manhã.

Os dois se separaram, olhando para a pessoa. Era Kitty Pryde. Ela estava com as mãos na boca, e não decidia se dava pulos de alegria ou berros de surpresa e confusão.

Não é preciso dizer que, rapidamente, todos se juntaram no cômodo, passando o olhar de Linus e Vampira para Kitty.

Noturno aparecera ao lado da namorada, fazendo cara de espanto. "Uau, Kitty, não me diga que..."

"Eu nunca digo."

O queixo do garoto caíra, como tantas outras vezes... mas, desta vez, ele estava mais surpreso do que nunca.

"Quem morreu?" Perguntou Jamie, logo tomando um cascudo de Amara.

"Que foi?" Perguntou Linus, olhando para Kitty e segurando os risos, ao ver sua cara de espanto.

"V-vo-vo-cê e-es-tav-va --"

Enquanto os mais novos não estavam entendendo absolutamente nada, os quatro trocavam olhares de expectativa, prestando atenção em cada reação.

"_Como_?" Perguntou Kurt. Desta vez, Vampira também passara a encarar Linus, em busca de uma resposta.

Com seu jeito natural, Linus apenas sorriu. "Chega de enrolação, hora do café da manhã."

Ele saiu em direção à cozinha, deixando o tumulto para trás. Vampira logo tratou de sumir dali, antes que tivesse que responder a inúmeras perguntas.

Aos poucos, entendendo parcialmente o ocorrido, os mutantes foram se dispersando, e, instantaneamente, diversos boatos foram soltos...

Enquanto tomava o desjejum, Linus não deixou de rir da cara dos amigos. Como ele se recusava a dizer como a encostara, eles partiram para outras perguntas.

"E aí, Linus, como foi?" Kitty perguntava.

"Você viu."

"Não, não. Tipo, como foi o primeiro beijo com ela? Como, quando e onde?"

"E pra que vocês querem saber?"

"Ah, cara, você nos deixou curiosos." Kurt ajudava Kitty.

"Foi ontem à noite."

Os outros dois se entreolharam, triunfantes.

"E, tipo, se num fosse o Kurt, seria à tarde, não?"

Linus passou a encarar Kitty, quase engasgando com a comida. "Ei, parem de nos espionar, seus intrometidos!"

Eles riram. "Ah, qual é, todo mundo sabe, Linus!" Kurt se teletransportara para seu lado.

"É... mas, tipo, você não respondeu as outras perguntas!"

"Errr... interesseiros..."

"Não vamos desistir, amigo." Kurt piscava para Kitty.

"Não mesmo." Ela devolvera a piscada.

E assim foi que Linus passou um bom tempo tendo que contar tudo a eles...

Mais tarde, Xavier chamou Vampira a sua sala, precisava por as coisas em dia. Sabia que a garota estava em um estado frágil, encantada com as novas descobertas... isso poderia ser positivo... ou não.

Assim que ela chegou, eles se cumprimentaram e ele começou.

"Pelo que sei, você e Linus se entenderam." Ela corou, mas ele prosseguiu. "Fico feliz por isso."

"Obrigada, professor."

"Mas, Vampira, quero que me escute. Pense bem em sua escolha. Veja se ele é o rapaz a quem você realmente ama... ou se está com ele apenas porque o tocou".

Ela pareceu surpresa pela insinuação de Xavier. De certa forma, ele estava certo, havia muito o que pensar... mas ela já o havia feito muito tempo atrás, mesmo antes do dia anterior...

"Lembre-se também que, mesmo que agora possa tocá-lo, parte dele ainda vive dentro de você, desde o dia que o absorveu. Eu não sei até que ponto tudo isso pode influenciar no que sente, só espero que seja sincera consigo mesma. Pense nisso"

"Eu o amo, professor, como nunca amei ninguém... e tenho certeza de que ele também me ama... eu sinto isso."

Xavier sorriu. "Se é assim que sente, faça como quiser, vocês têm todo o meu apoio."

"E, hmm, professor?" Já que ele puxara o assunto, ela queria terminá-lo.

"Sim?"

"Como ele... me tocou?"

"Sim, esperava que me perguntasse isso... é algo extraordinário, porém, fácil de se adivinhar." Xavier sorriu. "É incrível como algo tão simples pode ser tão magnífico".

"Ele sabia que podia me tocar?"

"Creio que não, Vampira... ele podia ter uma idéia, mas não a plena certeza. Desde que ele veio, junto com Mirela, tenho dado grandes atenções para ambos, tentando adaptá-los ao Instituto. Interessei-me pelas duas mutações, passando a estudá-las com mais cautela, ao lado de Hank. Com Mirela, como deve ter percebido, obtive ótimos resultados, mas ainda temos muito o que trabalhar."

Sua voz soava como a de um grande e sábio mestre falando... como ele realmente era. Se preocupava com seus estudantes, analisando cada situação ao máximo. Cada mutante era único, por isso, merecia uma atenção especial, treinamentos diferenciados, focos diferentes.

Com sua longa experiência, Xavier buscava um meio de adaptá-los ao mundo a fora e, como o grande médium que é, se interessava pelos mistérios de cada um, conhecendo um lado que ninguém mais conhece... e sabendo, mais do que ninguém, o quão humano um mutante pode ser, capaz de errar, aprender, crescer... mudar.

"Com Linus, preocupei-me em saber sobre sua situação, em relação à mutação. Neste ponto, ele demonstrou um grande controle. Creio que sempre se interessou pelo que podia fazer. Inclusive, Linus foi um dos poucos que aceitou sem hesitar o fato de ser mutante. Isso fez com que explorasse sua mutação, tentando ampliar seus limites..."

Vampira o conhecia, sabia o quão obcecado era em relação à vida mutante... ouviu várias vezes os mais velhos tentarem repreendê-lo, e isso incluía Xavier. Enquanto muitos ali desejavam ser apenas meros humanos, Linus se interessava pelas habilidades distintas, não se importando nenhum pouco com os humanos.

Mas, por um certo lado, ela concordava com ele. Passou um bom tempo amaldiçoando sua mutação, como Mirela fizera... e então encontra alguém que aceita tudo na boa, sem se importar com o que os outros pensam. Tanto, que já não se torturava mais pela história de seus pais...

No fundo, Vampira sabia que ele estava certo... era algo como: "se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles." Se era algo irreversível, pra que lutar contra? Ele simplesmente aceitava, sem mágoas, sem arrependimento... a mutação tornou-se mais um fascínio em sua vida, mesmo que muitos vissem isso como obsessão.

"Apesar de tudo, Linus podia aprender mais. Com o treinamento e dedicação na medida exata, conseguimos, em pouco tempo, grandes avanços. A pedidos dele, somados ao meu interesse, exploramos todas as antigas limitações... o que me fez concluir que seu dom era mais extenso do que eu pensava. Hoje, sua sombra, em estado normal, funciona como um poderoso escudo, contra outros mutantes, além de estar mais poderosa... Para deixar de fazer efeito, ela já não pode ser apenas escondida parcialmente, tem de ser por completo. Em outras palavras, ele tornou-se imune a outras mutações, tanto mentalmente, como já era, quanto fisicamente. No entanto, não tínhamos a certeza de que isso realmente funcionaria. Para a nossa felicidade, funcionou." Ele sorriu.

E fora uma grande felicidade... mas alcançada apenas por um risco. Ele realmente se arriscara, sem saber o que poderia acontecer, sem se _importar _com o que poderia acontecer... justamente como alertara. Ele poderia ter morrido... mas sabia com o que estava lidando.

Se Linus não fosse tão fascinado pelas coisas que o cercam, jamais alcançaria tal avanço. Se essa fascinação era um perigo, somada a sua figura misteriosa, poderia ser uma solução também.

Era por isso que Logan ficara tão desconfiado dele... ninguém conseguira entrar em sua mente, ninguém conseguira descobrir do que ele era capaz, ou mesmo do que gostaria de ser capaz. Porém, tudo isso fazia parte da pessoa que era... de seu jeito, mas chegando ao objetivo.

De qualquer modo, era preciso agir com cautela. Se ele por acaso movesse sua sombra, ou mesmo se esta "deixasse de existir", ele estaria vulnerável. Um descuido e tudo estaria perdido...

Assim que se despediu do professor, ela correu de encontro a ele, na biblioteca, mas este não estava lá...

Ela sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, olhando pela janela.

Quando menos esperava, sentiu mãos lhe cobrirem os olhos. "Adivinha" Perguntou a voz masculina.

Vampira riu, era óbvio demais.

"Hmm, deixe-me ver..." Ela fingiu pensar. "Será que... não... ok, ok, eu desisto."

"Não é justo, Vampira, você não sabe brincar." Linus sentava-se ao lado dela, igualmente rindo.

"Por que não me contou?"

Entendendo o que ela queria dizer, ele falou. "Um pouco de suspense é sempre bem vindo"

"Você é louco, Linus..."

"Louco por você"

Ela fez careta, dando risada. "Que _clichê_..."

"Ora, o que eu posso fazer, é verdade."

"Você é dez, Linus."

"Graças a você"

"Você mudou tudo... eu, você... _nós._"

"E você acha isso ruim?"

Vampira sorriu. "Claro que não." Ela o beijou.

Com um rápido olhar à janela, Linus falou. "Então, ta a fim de ver o pôr do sol de novo?" 

Como resposta, ela beijou-lhe novamente, puxando-o para fora.

Já era quase noite, a lua aparecera, mas o sol ainda não se fora... restava um pequeno fio de si.

Linus sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, esperando que Vampira fizesse o mesmo. Quando ela finalmente começou a fazê-lo, ele a puxou, de forma que ela literalmente caísse em seu colo, rindo, mas sem protestar.

Juntos, assistiram em silêncio os últimos raios de sol se esvaírem... como no dia anterior. Era uma cena linda, que eles esperavam ver muitas e muitas vezes...

Incrível foi o quão rápido o céu escureceu, trazendo consigo, frio. Tudo saia como eles queriam, como planejavam... realmente eram felizes juntos.

Linus, de forma carinhosa, tentava beijar Vampira, mas esta escapava, rindo.

"Linus..."

"Que foi?" Sabia o que era... sua mutação. Mas, num momento de distração dela, ele a beijou no rosto, da maneira mais rápida que pôde.

Recuou, fechando os olhos com força, ainda sentindo as conseqüências de seu ato. Depois de segundos de pura dor, ele voltou a abrir os olhos.

"Quer morrer, é?" Perguntou Vampira, o encarando com uma expressão mista, com preocupação, mas divertida.

"Quem falou em morrer?"

"Você é estranho, sabia?"

"Por que?"

"Sei lá, quando encostei em você... é bem confuso."

"O que viu, Vampira?"

Ela riu. "Não foi o que eu vi, mas sim o que eu não vi. Sabe, quando absorvo as pessoas... eu me sinto como elas, eu _viro _elas... mas com você é diferente..."

"Pensei que já tivéssemos falado sobre isso."

"É, eu sei que é por causa de suas defesas mentais e etc... mas... mesmo assim, é estranho."

"Como é?"

"É como se eu visse um filme... captando todas as suas memórias, como sempre, mas... quase sem pensamentos... ah, você sabe, num é como se eu _fosse_ você, mas como se eu _assistisse_ à sua vida."

Linus passou a encará-la, sorrindo. "Isso deve ser legal."

"Sei." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Ei, relaxa, as coisas são como devem ser, não há erro nisso, perigo, muito menos. Além disso, você anda muito séria, até parece o professor falando..."

"Você corre mais perigo comigo do que pensa, Linus..."

"Há mais perigo em teu olhar do que em qualquer mutação." Ele a olhava nos olhos, com o clássico sorriso na face.

Vampira riu. "Talvez você seja o perigo."

"Eu?" Ele ficou olhando seu rosto por um instante, fingindo se desapontar. Um breve silêncio seguiu-se, mas logo foi quebrado. "Por que és tão bela?"

"A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê."

Foi a vez de Linus rir. "Onde você leu isso?"

"Eu não preciso ler pra saber o que todos sabem..."

"É?" Perguntou ele, desafiador.

"Ao contrário de você, que fica imitando Shakespeare."

Ele fez careta. "Ei, eu não leio Shakespeare! Ele é só mais um idiota que vive... errrr, que não vive mais por aí"

"Vou fingir que acredito..."

"_Eu não preciso ler para saber o que todos sabem_" Linus riu, Vampira fez o mesmo.

"Ok, Shakespeare..." Ela disse, enquanto se levantava. "... melhor irmos para dentro antes que--"

_--Baque!—_

"... o Kurt venha nos chamar." Ela completou, revirando os olhos e ajudando Linus a se levantar.

"Vocês são sem graça, assim num dá pra brincar." Kurt observava a cena. "Que tal deixarem o momento romântico para mais tarde e me ajudarem com a janta?"

"O quê?" Perguntaram os outros dois, ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom, a Kitty cozinhou e --"

"Sem essa!" Linus amarrou a cara.

"Calma aí, cara, era só pra ver se vocês estavam atentos..."

Eles reviraram os olhos.

"... mas, enfim, ajudem-nos a por a janta na mesa, depois vamos jogar alguma coisa em duplas... sei lá, precisamos comemorar, né?" Ele piscou, logo desaparecendo, para o bem de sua integridade física.

A janta foi bem mais movimentada do que de costume... Todos estavam alegres, sem exceção. Havia muita conversa jogada fora, mas, mesmo assim, Linus e Vampira evitavam dar respostas claras, se divertindo com a confusão dos demais. Era uma espécie de "troco", escapavam da curiosidade alheia com respostas inúteis, confusas, e, muitas vezes, óbvias, as quais, na realidade, não respondiam nada.

Após a janta, como Kurt avisara, ele e Linus foram para o quarto de Kitty e Vampira, se reunindo com as garotas.

Com o baralho, Kurt fez inúmeras mágicas, com direito a aplausos, mas não fez todas que conhecia, afinal, deveria guardar outras para dias diferentes.

Depois, com o mesmo baralho, começaram com alguns jogos... Logo, a cabeça de Kitty encheu-se de idéias, e ela, entediada, começou explorá-las.

"Vocês não querem, tipo, colocar algo mais?" Ela sorria, olhando para os demais.

"Ih, lá vem..." Vampira aguardou.

"E se... a cada partida... quem ganhasse, tipo, poderia fazer uma pergunta a quem perdesse?"

Kurt se divertiu com a idéia. "É, grande idéia! E é obrigado a responder... sem mentiras, viu?"

Linus e Vampira se entreolharam, como se, assim, entendessem o que eles pensavam. Por fim, acabaram aceitando, pensando em uma maneira de se aproveitar da brincadeira, mesmo sabendo que seriam os mais explorados.

Jogavam truco, e, a cada três pontos, como o combinado, haveria uma pergunta, estavam em duplas.

Kurt matou a primeira de cara. Sorrindo vitoriosamente, trocou um olhar com Kitty, depois olhou fixamente para Linus, desafiador.

"Errr, pergunte, alemão."

"Ora, e precisa? Sabe o que eu quero, Espectro... como você encosta na maninha ali?"

Linus sorriu, como se já esperasse pela pergunta. "Mágica."

"Sem essa, tipo, você tem que responder." Kitty deu-lhe uma almofadada, rindo.

"Não tem nada de muito surpreendente..."

Os outros arquearam uma sobrancelha, achando justamente o contrário.

"Ta bom, ta bom, vocês venceram, eu conto..." E ele explicou tudo o que Xavier falara para Vampira...

Ouvindo tudo o que queriam, Kurt e Kitty animaram-se, satisfeitos.

"Eu não disse, Kurt?" Ela sorriu.

"Não, não foi isso que você disse, Kitty, nem vem..."

"Vocês ficam se infiltrando em nossas vidas... ora, vê se pode." Vampira começava a redistribuir as cartas.

No final, depois de três vitórias simples, é a vez dela perguntar.

"Ok, minha vez então..." Enquanto ela sorria, vingativa, os outros dois aguardavam em silêncio. "Semana passada... retrasada, sei lá... O que os dois santinhos aprontaram pra ficar até mais tarde na sala de inglês?"

Kurt se jogou para trás, deitando no chão. "Vocês não vão querer saber..."

"Responde agora, elfo." Linus imitou Kitty, só então rindo e tacando o travesseiro nele.

"Depois não diga que eu não avisei..."

"Nós estávamos conversando..." Kitty o ajudou.

"...e o professor nos pegou."

"Verdades completas... Conversando sobre o que? E desde quando você conversa durante a aula, Kitty?" Vampira se divertia com a inversão de lugares... perguntar era mais interessante que responder...

Eles tornaram a explicar.

"Tipo, era algo importante, né?"

"É, eu tinha acabado de cair no sono, quando Kitty me cutucou, eu achei estranho..."

"...mas eu já tinha terminado os exercícios."

"Mas não prestou atenção na explicação."

"Porque você não deixou, seu elfo felpudo." Ela riu, e ele fez careta.

Linus revirou os olhos. "Parem de enrolar... começaram, agora terminem."

Kurt riu. "Foi o que eu disse a ela depois que me acordou..."

"...é, Kurt estava meio abobalhado com o sono..."

"Ei, eu não estava abobalhado!"

"Parecia um bêbado."

"Errr... num é sempre que alguém me acorda depois de meio minuto de sono... ainda mais você e no meio da aula."

Vampira riu da enrolação. "Falem logo."

"Ok, a gente conta... Kitty me perguntou o que eu tinha conversado com Linus antes da aula..."

"Kurt disse que talvez."

"E depois nada."

Pra variar, as respostas deixavam Vampira sem entender nada... esse era o objetivo, enrolá-la como ela os tinha enrolado na janta.

Vampira olhou para Linus, esperando que este esclarecesse as coisas, mas ele não conseguiu, afinal, os outros dois prosseguiram.

"Eu disse que a resposta era denunciadora, Kurt concordou..."

"...ficamos conversando um bom tempo, o professor nos parou três vezes..."

"...na terceira, tipo, por culpa dele, que improvisou errado, o professor nos puniu."

"Isso porque _você_ berrou em plena aula de inglês."

"... é. Eu me empolguei, admito. E, tipo, antes que nos arranquem a cabeça..." Ela acrescentou, vendo que estavam entediados com a falta de resposta. "...falávamos de vocês."

Dois pares de olhares a cercaram, como se, sarcasticamente, a condenassem.

"Calma aí, estávamos tentando ajudar." Kurt sorriu, protegendo a cabeça de duas almofadas.

"É, queríamos comprovar as hipóteses..."

"... e achar uma solução..."

"... e eu achei."

"Não achou não."

"Achei, mas pena que não foi necessária..." Kitty fingia estar profundamente abalada, atravessando as almofadas arremessadas.

Em meio a risos e almofadadas, as perguntas foram respondidas com relutância, mas tudo foi revelado. Enquanto Kurt e Kitty tentavam desviar do assunto, enchendo as respostas com palavras e detalhes fúteis, Linus e Vampira apelavam para a omissão dos fatos, ou, como fizeram antes, com respostas confusas.

E assim, mais um dia se vai...

* * *

**N/A: Adoro almofadadas xD  
**

**Espero que a explicação não tenha ficado um tanto quanto... patética demais. Não consegui pensar em nada mais "real", e não queria que fosse a Vampira aprendendo a controlar os poderes... tinha que ser alguma coisa a ver com o Linus mesmo... ah, está aí, digam o que acharam.**

**Até a próxima.  
**


End file.
